Senkyo: el camino a seguir
by Nanami Kokoa
Summary: Las trampas son puestas en marcha, podra konoha salvarse, Hinata y Neji podran superar las batallas! El amor aparece en la persona menos pensada, que camino elejiran descubranlo conmigo
1. 感情 Kanjō

**Senkyo: el camino a seguir**

**Capitulo uno**

感情

**Kanjō**

La aldea de konoha, se encontraba en silencio, casi todos sus habitantes dormían. En una de las mansiones más lujosas del lugar se encontraba despierta una joven, de largos cabellos azul-violeta, la cual no lograba conciliar el sueño y decidió bajar a tomar un poco de agua a la cocina para despejar su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en la extraña conversación que mantuvo con uno de sus compañeros de equipo y mejor amigo….

Flash back

¿Hinata-chan?

Si Kiba-kun?

Pu…pues veras desde hace tiempo quería preguntarte si....--- Inuzuka Kiba era un joven jovial y distraído, era muy apuesto aunque parecía no darle importancia, tenía la extraña cualidad para reconocer los olores de las personas y cosas a una gran distancia, habilidad heredada del Clan Inuzuka, conocido por usar perros como compañeros de batalla. Como todos los miembros del clan Kiba recibió a su compañero desde cachorro y desde entonces Akamaru y el eran inseparables, el chico parecía nervioso, era extraño en el, puesto que siempre era desinhibido, y aun mas con ella, pues tenían mucha confianza, eran compañeros de equipo desde pequeños, ahora ya tenían 22 años, habían pasado por tantas cosas, para Hinata verle en ese estado era algo nuevo e interesante, así que le insto a que siguiera

Kiba-kun te veo nervioso, ¿pasa algo?, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?

Pues yo... veras esto me es muy difícil, te conozco desde que éramos pequeños, y la verdad con el paso del tiempo he logrado descubrir en ti cosas que no tienen el resto de chicas de la aldea, poco a poco has evolucionado, te has vuelto más fuerte, más bonita, y yo pues quería pedirte que…., no más bien confesarte que desde hace algún tiempo he sentido algo más que amistad por ti------ Confeso el joven con un gran sonrojo

Kiba yo… no sé…. qué de…cir-- Hinata, con cada palabra pronunciada por el chico se había puesto nerviosa, el color rojo apareció en sus mejillas, comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos y las palabra se le atoraban en la garganta

Hinata, no te estoy pidiendo nada, solo quería decirte que me gustas, sé muy bien cuáles son tus sentimientos, y que estas enamorada del baka de Naruto desde que éramos unos niños, pero quiero que veas a tu alrededor y que sepas que él no es la única persona que puede hacerte feliz---dijo ya más calmado Kiba

Kiba-kun, yo he… no sé qué decirte, yo no sabía que tú te—Hinata fue interrumpida por el grito de un rubio que se acercaba corriendo a donde se encontraban

Hinata-chan!!!!!-

Fin del flash back

Hinata-sama?--dijo un joven acercándose a la joven sumida en sus pensamientos

Neji-ni me asustaste, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?-- pregunto la chica sobresaltada

Yo vengo llegando de una misión, escuche ruidos en la cocina y vine haber ---contesto el joven

Ah, gomen no quería despertar a nadie, pero parece que no lo logre-- contesto algo ida

No tiene de que disculparse, yo vengo llegando, ¿le pasa algo? la noto mas distraída que de costumbre-- pregunto el notando a su prima ausente

La verdad es que estaba pensando en algo que me paso en la tarde, Kiba-kun me ha dicho que le gusto, y no sé qué pensar, el siempre ha estaba conmigo, pero yo nunca lo he visto de esa forma-- contesto Hinata, mas para ella que para el

Pues la verdad no sé qué decirle, creo que usted tiene muchas cualidades y los hombres no pasan por alto a una mujer como usted-- contesto algo irritado el joven, no lograba explicarse por qué le había incomodado que a su prima le confesaran esas cosas, su relación con ella había mejorado, tal vez era porque su prima despertaba en verdad un sentimiento protector en él, y Kiba no era la persona ideal para ella, claro, tampoco Uzumaki Naruto, pero su prima sentía una gran admiración por este.

Arigatō Neji- onisan, creo que mejor dejo que vayas a descansar, debes de tener sueño después de la misión-- Hinata se levanto y dejo a Neji solo en la cocina

"_Mmm, que demonios me pasa, porque me enoja esto, no me gusta la idea Hinata se merece a alguien me…, pero yo... será mejor dormir estoy pensando en cosas que no tienen importancia."_

Al la mañana siguiente Hinata se despertó un poco más tranquila, se baño y bajo a desayunar con su padre y hermana, después salió como de costumbre a encontrarse con su equipo para entrenar

Hola Shino-kun?-dijo la joven con el típico tono inseguro que la caracterizaba

Buenos días Hinata-chan, ayer te fuiste sin despedirte-- contesto Shino

Mmm, discúlpame creo que salí corriendo—dijo apenada

¿Corriendo?, ¿por qué?, no me digas de nuevo Naruto- dijo Shino

No la verdad es que no fue por Naruto, fue por---

Hola chicos listos para entrenar, Akamaru y yo estamos más que preparados---dijo un joven de manchas rojas en el rostro

Uhmm llegas tarde---- contesto Shino y se dispuso a caminar al campo de entrenamiento

Hola Hinata-chan--- dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-- ayer te fuiste en cuanto escuchaste a Naruto ó…… solo fue que te incomodo lo que te dije---pregunto con la vista baja

No, Kiba -kun, creo que Shino-kun se va a enojar si no nos apresuramos- y salió en busca de su otro compañero

Creo que no fue buena idea confesarle mis sentimientos Akamaru, eso me pasa por hacerle caso a un perro-- dijo con tristeza el chico

En el campo de entrenamiento, se encontraban tres ninjas de la aldea conversando, uno de los shinobis era muy alto, delgado, aunque se podía ver sus musculatura marcada, era muy apuesto, de cabellos negros y alborotados, aunque su mirada era fría, reflejaba desinterés y altanería, el otro shinobi, era rubio, parecía como si su cabellera no conociera al peine y aunque era menos apuesto que el moreno, tenía su encanto, se veía fuerte y amable, cálido a diferencia de su compañero, la kunoichi era alta y delgada, su cuerpo reflejaba una figura estética y delicada, de cabellos rosados y aunque no era la joven más bella de la aldea, lucia muy atractiva.

Hey baka, pon más atención, me fui unos años y mira tú sigues igual de....--- Uchiha Sasuke, cerro la boca al notar a su compañera con el ceño fruncido

Sasuke Uchiha, debería darte vergüenza, Naruto se esfuerza mucho, logro que regresaras, que no se te olvide la paliza que te dio para eso-- dijo Sakura irritada

Sakura déjalo, ya sé que Sasuke es así, pero gracias por defenderme-- intervino Naruto con una mirada triste

Naruto, se puede saber ¿qué te ocurre?, te ves algo.... ¿triste?-- pregunto Sakura

Si ba...Naruto que te ocurre, así no podemos entrenar, ¿quieres que te invite un ramen?-- dijo Sasuke, mientras Sakura se sentaba al lado de Naruto y le tocaba la mejilla, lo que ocasiono que el estomago de Sasuke se hiciera nudo _"porque lo toca de esa forma, porque lo defiende, porque lo mira con esa ternura, será a caso que Sakura esta enamo... no, no, no, ella me quie... y porque demonios me importa, puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana"_

No gracias Sasuke, no tengo hambre-- contesto Naruto, preocupando mas a Sakura y desconcertando a su amigo

Naruto, dime ¿qué te sucede?, por favor que estés triste es una cosa, pero que rechaces una invitación para comer ramen, eso de verdad es preocupante, por favor puedes confiar en mí--- le dijo Sakura colocándose enfrente de él para mirarlo a los ojos, poniendo a un mas incomodo a Sasuke

Es por... Hinata-chan, estuve hablando con Kakashi-sensei y me hizo ver todo lo que Hinata ha hecho por mí, siempre ha estado ahí, me ha apoyado, y se ha arriesgado por mí, creo…, creo… que estoy enamorado de ella--- dijo Naruto

Sakura al escucharlo, sintió como si algo dentro de ella se rompiera, por mucho tiempo resguardo en su interior un sentimiento por Naruto, y no había dicho nada porque sabía que él la quería, a nadie más que a ella, pero al oírlo pronunciar que estaba enamorado de Hinata, no pudo ocultarlo, su semblante se entristeció, casi se podían percibir algunas lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, cosa que no paso inadvertida para Sasuke

Na…Naruto, yo......., no sé qué decir, imagino que deberías estar feliz, Hinata siempre te ha querido, yo.... me alegro por ti, y por ella, solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes y todo estará bien-- dijo Sakura, conteniendo su llanto

Eso pensé yo Sakura-chan, pero ayer la vi con el baka de Kiba y en cuanto grite su nombre ella salió corriendo, como si hubiera huido de mí, yo creo que ya es muy tarde, soy un imbécil, como no me di cuenta antes-- dijo Naruto, sin prestar atención a nada

Sakura ¿estás bien?, te ves pálida-- pregunto el Uchiha

sss, si e..Estoy bien solo que no he comido nada y me maree un poco—contesto Sakura —Naruto yo creo que debe de haber alguna otra explicación, si quieres yo podría preguntarle a Hinata, si-- fue interrumpida por el abrazo del rubio

Arigatō Sakura-chan, si tú me ayudas a conquistar el amor de Hinata te lo voy a agradecer mucho, tu eres mujer y sabes más que yo de esas cosas, muchas gracias amiga---dijo Naruto

Si, de nada "amigo"-- contesto Sakura devolviendo el abrazo, aunque por dentro estuviera gritando del dolor que le producía

Después del abrazo, el rubio menciono que debía ver a la abuela Tsunade, y se marcho dejando solos a Sasuke y Sakura

Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?, ahora la que esta triste eres tu-- dijo el Uchiha con un tono raro en el

Mmm no me digas que te preocupa lo que sienta, antes no podías estar conmigo, porque te era molesta y ahora me sales con que te interesa que me pasa-- dijo enojada la joven

Uhm, sabes que si…..---el chico dudo y de pronto con la misma fría voz de siempre le dijo---¡¡no me interesa!!! Eres la mujer más molesta que conozco, me voy-- y se alejo dejando a una Sakura triste y enojada

Llegas tarde-- dijo un hombre enmascarado

Disculpe Souta- sempai, me entretuve en el entrenamiento---dijo el moreno enmascarado que acababa de arribar al lugar

Uhm--- pronuncio el hombre, revelando su rostro

Te ves preocupado Neji-kun, ¿ocurre algo?-- pregunto el Uchiha

No es nada, solo pensaba--- dijo Neji

Uhm-- contesto el Uchiha

Pero ¿y tú?, también te noto diferente, ¿te ocurrió algo?-- pregunto Neji

Pues, no exactamente, la verdad no sé, es algo nuevo--- contesto Sasuke

Uhm---Neji

Sabes creo que desde que regrese a la aldea note a Sakura distante, siempre está enojada conmigo, a la defensiva y eso me hace sentir incomodo-- dijo Sasuke, sorprendiendo a Neji, no era una persona que hablara de si mismo

Vaya, si alguien me hubiera dicho que Uchiha Sasuke me diría eso, seguramente…me provocaría una carcajada-- contesto Neji

Pues si me hubieran dicho que tu y yo seriamos compañeros y que te tendría esta extraña confianza también me hubiera reído-- contesto serio el Uchiha-- pero dime a ti ¿qué te ocurre?

Pues la verdad no he logrado sacar de mi cabeza a Hinata-sama desde hace unos días, y ayer me conto que el baka de Inuzuka Kiba le confesó que le gustaba y se ha vuelto peor, seguro es porque tengo que cuidarla, y en ese paquete entra el protegerla de idiotas como Kiba-- dijo pensativo Neji

Mmm ya veo, y no crees que es porque te ¿guste?-- pregunto divertido Sasuke

No, claro que no, no podría ser—contesto irritado Neji

Uhm—dijo el Uchiha

Y tú no crees que tu molestia sea porque siempre te ha gustado Sakura---contraataco Neji

Uhm-- dijo de nuevo el Uchiha

Esta conversación no nos lleva a nada Sasuke-kun, será mejor ponernos a planear la misión que nos encomendaron-- dijo serio Neji

Si creo que esta vez tienes razón, aunque creo que debes saber que Naruto está en lo mismo que Kiba--- dijo serio Sasuke

¿Cómo? ¿Te refieres a que el también quiere a mi prima?-- dijo sorprendido Neji, una cosa era Inuzuka, pero Naruto era completamente diferente.

Si, parece que el baka por fin se dio cuenta de que existe, y piensa decírselo, bueno Sakura le ayudara, solo te lo digo porque ahora tienes que cuidarte, digo cuidarla de dos----dijo divertido Sasuke

Uhm, gracias por la información, pero creo que estoy comenzando a conocer al chismoso que llevas dentro, o es solo que Oroshimaru te enseño muy bien a recabar información-- contesto molesto Neji

Uhm – dijo el moreno

Y después ambos continuaron hablando sobre la misión. Ya sin mencionar a ninguna de las dos kunoichi, pero una cosa era segura, su conversación rondaría la cabeza de ambos por un tiempo, sobretodo una simple pregunta ¿y no será que me gusta?.........


	2. ミステリー Misuterī

Hola!!! Soy Nanami, esta es la primera historia que escribo, espero sea de su agrado y que me ayuden a mejorar con sus comentarios.

"pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo dos

ミステリー

**Misuterī**

-Kankuro, despierta, ya es casi la hora de irnos-- dijo una joven mujer de cabello rubio, recogido en cuatro coletas, lucía una esbelta figura y vestía una simple yukata negra como era su costumbre.

-Mmm, déjame dormir Temari, ayer entrene todo el día--- contesto un chico robusto, aunque con un cuerpo bastante ejercitado, era castaño, y al escuchar a su hermana volvió a cubrirse con las sabanas

-Kankuro!!!! Si no te levantas le diré a Gaara que venga a despertarte--- dijo divertida la chica

No es necesario, estoy listo en 5 min--- dijo Kankuro, saliendo de un salto de la cama con dirección a la ducha

-Jajajaja, de verdad que le tienes miedo a nuestro hermanito, Kankuro---dijo en plena carcajada, viendo la reacción de su hermano

Temari estaba de lo más divertida, Kankuro no era del tipo de gente cobarde, pero cuanto se trataba de hacer enojar a su hermano era otra cosa, si bien todos admitían que después de su encuentro con Uzumaki Naruto, y de la pérdida de su bijuu, _Sabaku no Gaara_ había cambiado, él aun conservaba esa presencia que inspiraba miedo; mientras la joven esperaba a su hermano, tocaron a la puerta.

-Si adelante-contesto la rubia

-Sumimasen ga Temari-sama—dijo el hombre que entraba a la habitación

-¿Que sucede Hitomi-san?--pregunto Temari

-Los shinobis de la hoja han llegado, Kazekage-sama, pide su presencia lo antes posible—dijo Hitomi

-Arigatō, Hitomi-san, puedes retirarte ---dijo Temari de forma respetuosa, el hombre hizo una breve inclinación y se retiro---Kankuro, será mejor que te des prisa ya llegaron los de la hoja, Gaara nos espera

-Ya voy Temari---Kankuro salió del cuarto de baño, y se quedo mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa en la cara, pues la chica lucia nerviosa, pocas cosas lograban ponerla de ese ánimo, y su hermano sabía muy bien quién era el causante más usual de dicho estado—Temari, Gaara dijo que la Hokage mandaría a una tropa Anbu, el no vendrá, podrías guardar tus nervios para konoha, ¿no crees?

-¿Nervios?, ¿cuales nervios Kankuro?, no sé de que hablas, mejor apresúrate no debemos hacerlos esperar, y entre más pronto salgamos mejor—dijo ella, saliendo de la habitación

"de verdad que ese tal Nara Shikamaru si le gusta, mira que lograr ponerla así, espero que Gaara no se ponga igual" pensó Kankuro antes de alcanzar a su hermana en el corredor.

----------

Eran cerca de las 12 del día y cuatro shinobis se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la casa del Kazekage, el primero se encontraba jugando distraídamente con un pequeño objeto metálico, su apariencia no era de alguien muy fuerte, y detrás de su máscara de mandril, la historia no era muy diferente, a pesar de que Nara Shikamaru pertenecía a una de las tropas Anbu, no era distinguido por su fuerza, sino por su alto coeficiente intelectual, se le notaba nervioso, algo raro tratándose de un shinobi de su rango, otro de los shinobis, era alto y delgado, lucía una máscara de lobo y su presencia era imponente, cualquiera que descubriera que detrás de esta mascara se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke, se habría asustado, la fama del shinobi no era muy buena, incluso en su aldea, cuanto más en otras; él se dedicaba únicamente a observar todo, otro de sus compañeros de tropa, llevaba una máscara de liebre, era el más extraño de los cuatro, se paro cerca de la puerta y se dedico a observar sus pies, aunque Kishio memorizo cada detalle, sus compañeros apenas y conocían pequeñas cosas de su persona, ya que siempre lucia callado y aceptaba todas las ordenes de su kyaputen sin chistar, el ultimo del equipo era aun más alto que Sasuke, lucía una simple mascara Blanca para ocultar su rostro, y era de los cuatro, el mas distinguido, cada uno de sus movimientos eran precisos, y silenciosos, elegantes, era el único que había hablado hasta el momento y aun se mantenía enfrascado en una conversación con el Kazekage

-Así que estará tanto tiempo en konoha---dijo el shinobi

-Así es, debo encontrar algo, que aquí no he logrado –sentencio el interpelado

-Cree que en el camino tengamos inconvenientes?--volvió a preguntar el shinobi

-Espero que no, la guardia es solo mera formalidad de la Hokage y agradezco que accedieran a viajar para escoltarme

-No hay que agradecer, es nuestro deber, pero si no hay peligro, porque mandar una tropa Anbu---dijo pensativo el hombre

-Eso tendrá que preguntarle a su Hokage---dijo Gaara fríamente, dando a entender que la conversación había llegado a su fin, el shinobi realizo una breve inclinación, y se dirigió donde se encontraba su compañero con máscara de lobo

-¿Y qué has averiguado?--dijo Sasuke, con un susurro solo para que lo escuchara el hombre que se aproximaba

-Nada, parece que esta tan dispuesto a decirnos las razones de nuestra presencia, como la misma Tsunade-sama—dijo Hyūga Neji

-Uhm---contesto Sasuke

-Aun así no bajes la guardia, alguna razón a de tener la Hokage para enviarnos, y no quiero con nos sorprendan---dijo el kyaputen

-Mmm, ya observaste a kenshutsu ki-sempai, tenía tiempo que no se ponía a jugar con eso---dijo Sasuke

-Sí, eso es otro de los motivos por los cuales no debemos bajar la guardia—dijo Neji

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?--- saludo Temari, entrando a la habitación, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando algo, que al parecer no encontró y repentinamente su rostro se entristeció

Los presentes al oír a la chica volvieron su rostro hacia ella, notando el gesto de la chica

-Konbanwa, Temari-chan--- saludo uno de los visitantes, los otros solo se inclinaron a modo de saludo

Temari al reconocer la voz del Anbu, sintió que las piernas le temblaban, tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo, pero sin lugar a dudas, pensaba en él cada noche, así que su rostro volvió a iluminarse, correspondiendo al saludo con una gran sonrisa

-Y bien Kazekage-sama ¿a qué hora desea partir?-- pregunto el shinobi de mascara blanca

-En cuanto hayan descansado un poco y mi hermano esté listo partiremos-- contesto con su particular tono esquivo

-¿Solo viajaran usted y su hermano?-- pregunto el mismo que había saludado a Temari

-No, también ira mi hermana, ella debe dar el visto bueno---contesto divertido Gaara, olvidando su mutismo

-Y díganme, ¿cómo se encuentra Uzumaki Naruto?, hace tiempo que no sé nada de él, lo último que llego a oídos de la gente de mi pueblo, es que le dio una merecida paliza a ese Uchiha obligándolo a volver a konoha---se atrevió a preguntar Gaara, al mismo shinobi que saludara a su hermana

-Pues esa información ya la podrá obtener por sus propios medios cuando llegue a la aldea de la hoja—contesto serio el Anbu con máscara de lobo

-Uhm....---dijo Gaara, con una sonrisa en la boca, descubriendo una identidad más

-Bueno siendo a si me gustaría que mi equipo comiera algo antes de partir, nos retiramos---dijo Neji, los cuatro Anbus dieron una inclinación y salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose lo mas rápido que pudieron a un lugar alejado, existía algo que los intrigaba a los cuatro, una vez sintiendo seguros, comenzaron a hablar

-Y bien Satsujin-sempai, ¿cuál es tu suposición?--pregunto Shikamaru -No lo sé, esto es extraño, el tiempo de visita es muy prolongado, y conociendo al Kazekage, no creo que busque algo que no altere a ambas aldeas—dijo Sasuke, volviéndose al hombre con máscara de liebre---Y tu Iryō-sempai, ¿lograste descubrir algo?

-Iie—contesto este ultimo

-Uhm—dijeron al unisonó Sasuke y su kyaputen

-Yo, creo que debemos estar alertas, aunque no logremos averiguar el motivo de la visita, y aun mas porque nos han mandado a nosotros, tal vez en el camino tengamos la respuesta—dijo el Nara

-Manténgase alertas, no sabemos si seremos atacados o no, y observen, cualquier cosa puede darnos la respuesta—dijo Neji

-Ai-dijeron los tres hombres

Todos se encaminaron de nuevo a la casa el Kazekage, pero extrañamente Neji y Sasuke se retrasaron

-Sasuke, mantenlo vigilado, presiento que guardo información valiosa---dijo Neji

-Ai, sigues pensando ¿que él es el espía?--pregunto Sasuke

¿Por qué preguntas, si conoces la respuesta?—contesto secamente el Hyūga

-No es eso, aun me desconcierta que me descartaras, sabiendo que ya he traicionado una vez a konoha---pregunto el Uchiha

-Simple, no creo que seas tan estúpido, como para hacerlo dos veces—dijo con la misma seriedad

-Uhm—dijo Sasuke

Después de unas horas, seis ninjas se encontraban corriendo por el desierto, con una única dirección....Konoha

Bueno, sé que es corto, pero intentare subir un capitulo a la semana y cada vez un poco más largos, espero sus comentarios

Mata chikai uchi ni

選挙 Senkyo: elección

感情 Kanjō: Sentimiento

ミステリー Misuterī: misterio

Iryō: Medico

Sagasu: buscador

Satsujin: asesino

Kenshutsu ki: detector


	3. 結婚 Kekkon

Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, Espero sea de su agrado, les agradezco que lo estén siguiendo

_Recuerdos_

"pensamientos"

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 3

結婚

Kekkon

La mansión Hyūga, era una caja de sorpresas, nunca sabes con que nueva situación te encontraras, a pesar de ser una de las familias más respetadas de konoha, no era precisamente puro honor y dignidad, en una de las habitaciones se encontraba reunido el consejo del clan.

-Hiashi-sama, no es una petición —insinuó Kotaro-san, Hyūga Kotaro era un hombre, arrogante y orgulloso de su pertenencia al Souke del clan, siempre se mostraba tajante en las diferencias, y sentía gran recelo de la diferencia entre su hijo y Neji.

-Acaso esto es una patética amenaza-- Hyūga Hiashi, era un hombre cuyo carácter era pocas veces desafiado, su apariencia era cruel y siempre se mantenía callado y observando, siempre tomando decisiones por el bien de su clan y por su propio bien, esa era la razón del que nadie entendía su terquedad al mantener como Soke de la familia a su débil hija primogénita

-Hiashi-sama, no es una amenaza, solo es una petición, si usted mantienen la decisión de que Hinata-chan sea la futura líder del clan, deberá casarse—dijo fríamente el hombre a su derecha, el Hyūga voltio para fijar sus ojos serenos en el que se dirigía a él, Hyūga Ryusei

-Imagino que tienen candidatos, ¿no es así?—dijo mordazmente el líder del clan

-Pues...ver...vera—dijo de nuevo Kotaro

-Y ahora porque titubeas, no me digas que pretendes que case a mi hija con Yuuma-kun----dijo de nuevo el Hyūga de forma sarcástica, el hombre frunció el entrecejo al escuchar el nombre de su hijo

-No veo cual es el problema, pertenece al Souke, es diestro, y caballeroso, que mas pedirías, además es un Hyūga—dijo notablemente molesto

-Pero no es el único diestro, hay un shinobi, más capacitado que tu hijo, ustedes mismos reconocen que no hay nadie mejor en la familia, posee un rango privilegiado ante la Hokage---Hiashi fue interrumpido en cuento la mayoría desdibujo a quien se estaba refiriendo

-Es del Bouke—sentencio el anciano Ryusei, quien era el más viejo del Sodan, y aun conservada el enorme tabú y hostilidad contra la rama secundaria de la familia

-Y aun así es el más fuerte del clan---contraataco Hiashi

-Es primo de Hinata-san—menciono con recelo el viejo

-Eso no importa, hay clanes que han realizado uniones entre hermanos, no veo cual es el problema---dijo Hiashi, con una sonrisa en la cara, había logrado desmoronar el plan del Sodan

-No quedar que la gente murmure, Hiashi-sama, seremos señalados---dijo el anciano volviendo a tomar la palabra

-Solo pueden tomar dos caminos---hablo coléricamente el padre de Hinata--- o permiten que el prometido de mi hija se Neji-kun ---Hiashi se detuvo a ver como cada miembro contraía su entrecejo, y disfrutar lo que había logrado ---ó permiten que mi hija decida con quien compartirá su vida ---termino el Hyūga. Todos guardaron silencio, meditando las palabras de su líder

-Uhm, no lo pone fácil Hiashi-sama--- hablo Sora, el más joven de los presentes, volteando a ver al resto del consejo ---permitiremos que Hinata-chan decida al shinobi que será su compañero, pero tendrá que cumplir dos condiciones, el consejo, se quedo mirando, nadie chisto nada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Hiashi

-No creo que esté en situación de imponer condiciones a mi hija, la futura Soke—dijo severo Hiashi

-No toleraremos, jamás, que una al Souke con el Bouke—exploto Ryusei

-En ningún momento he mencionado que fuera mi intención—dijo frio y con recelo Hiashi

-Pues demuéstrelo, acepte nuestras dos peticiones—dijo sagaz el anciano

-Mmm, no me gusta que me pongan a prueba, después de todo soy el líder del clan, pero escuchare cuales son las condiciones—dijo Hiashi, pensativo, intuía que algo se traían entre manos

-Que su boda se realice en un plazo de un año, y que el shinobi elegido renuncie a su apellido, para que el clan Hyūga pueda continuar con su linaje—dijo tajante Sora, de nuevo el resto del Sodan guardo silencio, intranquilizando mas a Hiashi, este medito un momento las palabras del joven, no podía arriesgarse mas de lo que hizo hasta ese momento, así que confiaría en que su hija tomara una buena decisión, por una vez en su vida antepondría su misión de padre sobre líder, así cumpliría la promesa hecha a la única mujer que amo en su vida, la madre de Hinata y Hanabi.

-Está bien, ella cumplirá ambas peticiones-- el Hyūga se levanto y dejo el salón, dejando a los hombre reunidos, que a pesar de la aceptación de las peticiones, seguían encolerizados.

---------------

En las afueras de konoha, seis shinobis y una kunoichi descansaban del largo viaje que realizaron, el paraje del bosque en el que se encontraban era perfecto para mantener una batalla, los arboles se encontraban separados y la tierra era plana, cubierta por una espesa hierba, dos de los presentes recordaron pasajes de su vida, cuando podían decir que eran felices, y no conocían de destinos o rencores.

_flash back_

_-Hinata-sama---dijo un niño de largo cabello castaño---¿le gusta?--pregunto curioso_

_-Ai — respondió la tímida niña sonrojándose, con su nueva peineta en la cabeza, esta era roja, una pequeña flor la adornaba, y sobre la base de la misma se podía leer "__**tokubetsu na mono**__"__. El niño al oír la afirmación de su prima se sintió satisfecho, su madre había acertado con el regalo_

_-Baka, vamos a entrenar, una pelea, en lo que llega Kakashi-sensei—decia un rubio, jaloneando al pequeño Sasuke_

_-Naruto, déjalo tranquilo, no ves que lo estas lastimando—dijo una pequeña niña de cabello rosado_

_-Uhm---pronuncio el moreno_

_-Vamos Sakura-chan, solo es un juego, si no quieres que pelee con Sasuke, entonces, te costara caro, …algo así… como un beso—dijo Naruto poniendo su mejilla al alcance de la niña_

_-Baka—Sakura dio un golpe seco y directo aturdiendo a Naruto, quien cayó al suelo, con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su narina_

_-Sakura-chan, no tenias que pegarme tan fuerte—se quejo el chico con expresión dolorosa_

_-Sasuke-kun, prefieres que caminemos un rato por el bosque---dijo la peli rosa volteando al Uchiha, con su cara sonrojada y expresión suplicante_

_-Que molesta eres---sentencio el niño con su típico tono frio, levantándose y dejando a su equipo y sus alborotos _

_fin del flash back_

-¿Kyaputen?---pregunto el Anbu con máscara de mandril

-¿qué sucede?--se voltio el Hyūga mirando al hombre que le hablaba

-Es solo que siento que alguien nos ha seguido desde hace rato----dijo Shikamaru con tomo preocupado

-Ai, desde hace 30 o 40 min, pero aun no se deciden a atacar----dijo Neji, con el mismo tono que su compañero

- Hey!! Satsujin-sempai, acércate---dijo Shikamaru, dirigiéndose a Sasuke

-Uhm—dijo el aludido y se puso en marcha para acercarse---ustedes también lo percibieron, Kyaputen-sempai" ¿cuántos son?

El Hyūga rápidamente activo su Byakugan, encontrando que eran seguidos por cuatro shinobis, estos estaban en los cuatro puntos cardinales entorno a grupo, a unos 20m, notando que los cuatro tenían un pobre chakra, por lo que si se decidían a atacar no sería una batalla larga o peligrosa, pero tenerlos ahí representaba encontrar las respuestas que buscaba, se aproximo a Shikamaru, y le menciono lo que encontró con su ojo blanco, este solo bufo, haciendo que los cuatro Anbus se movieran tan rápido que sus perseguidores no se dieron cuanta hasta que los tenían en la espalda.

-¿que buscan?--preguntaron los shinobis de la hoja

-¿qué te hace pensar que te diré?--le respondió con arrogancia el shinobi a Sasuke, este se movió un centímetro, algo andaba mal, pero no sabía que era, el perseguidor se ayudo del breve titubeo de su captor, y rápidamente tomo un shuriken, pero Sasuke no tuvo que protegerse, el extraño de un tirón corto su garganta cayendo a los pies de Uchiha, intrigándolo mas

-habla---dijo amenazadoramente el Iryō del equipo, pero su presa, imito a su compañero cayendo frente a el

-¿porque nos han seguido?-pregunto Shikamaru

-no ha ustedes, ¡nunca lograran la unión!---después de decirlo se desplomo ante el Anbu

-no te lo voy a permitir—dijo Neji adelantándose al movimiento de su oponente, rápidamente, presiono los puntos exactos inmovilizando al sujeto, lo volvió a golpear, dejándolo inconsciente y tomándolo en brazos, al llegar donde estaba el Kazekage, volvió su vista a él y pronuncio –no sé que buscara en konoha, pero espero que no traiga con usted peligro para la aldea, y si es así, nos gustaría saberlo---el Hyūga volviendo su voz cada vez mas fría

El Kasekage, solo lo miro de soslayo---- ya le dije que no se a que se refiere

Uhm—contesto el Anbu —pongámonos en marcha, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a la aldea, de nuevo comenzaron a saltar de una rama a otra, pero esta vez con más velocidad, los siete querían llegar a su destino.

"no permitiremos la unión" pensó de nuevo el Nara

Después del incidente, llegaron muy rápido a konoha, dos de los Anbus se despidieron, en la puerta de la aldea, mientras Sasuke, y Neji, acompañaron a Gaara y sus hermanos a la torre de la sannin, y entregar al shinobi capturado, tal vez obtendrían las repuestas que no tenían, pero extrañamente al llegar Tsunade, no los recibió, pidió a Shizume que llevara al prisionero para ser interrogado y los despidió, encerrándose con el Kasekage y sus hermanos, intrigando aun mas a los Anbus, de eso ya había pasado una semana, y ni el Kasekage o la Hokage, habían aclarado el incidente, ambos concluyeron que fue un intento de asalto, pero esa conclusión no dejo tranquilos a los shinobis, quienes seguían investigando desde ese día, pero no habían logrado ningún avance.

----

En su habitación Hinata meditaba los extraños acontecimientos del día, tan distraída que no noto que llamaban a la puesta, exasperando a Hanabi, que al entrar sin permiso, le mencionaría su falta de atención, pero al verla, tan seria, se preocupo

- Onee-San, te han mandado a buscar, tienes que presentarte de manera urgente, en el despacho de la Hokage---Hanabi callo al ver que su hermana que aun continuaba en su ensoñación --- Onee-San ¿te sucede algo? Has estado muy pensativa esta última semana, con el único que te he visto hablar es con Neji -Nissan, ya tu equipo no ha venido a buscarte

Imoto-san yo.... no te preocupes yo estaré bien, solo debo tomar una decisión, es todo—contesto Hinata

_Flash back_

_-Es tu beber, el Sodan ha decidido que si aun mantengo mi decisión, debes contraer matrimonio, en un periodo mínimo de un año-- dijo su padre con tono inexorable_

_Otou-San pe...pero.. yo ni..ni siquiera tengo una..., como podría casarme, no lo pi..pienso hacer con alguien que im..ponga el consejo, no lo haría a menos que encuentren alguien a quie----_

_Hinata, lo sé, te conozco, es por eso que no he permitido que el consejo te imponga un esposo, les he dicho que está bien, cumplirás con la petición del matrimonio, que será a mas tardar en un año, y que cuidaras que el elegido renuncie a su apellido, pero tu decidirás quien será tu compañero, se que te he hecho mucho daño hija, pero---_

_-Es suficiente Otou-san, sé que no debo defraudar tu confianza, aunque aún no sé porque lo haces cuando yo sigo siendo la misma debilucha, a la que casi matan en el examen Chounin_

_Su padre solo frunció el ceño, mientras Hinata se inclinaba para retirarse_

"_espero estar tomando las decisiones correctas, y que no me equivoque con respecto a esos dos" pensó Hiashi_

_Fin del flash back_

"un año, mmm… como encontrar a alguien en un año, tal vez Kiba-kun un sea el correcto" suspiro, y se levanto para ir en busca de la Hokage, después de todo una misión en estos momentos no le caería nada mal, desde hace unas semanas como bien lo había observado su hermana, no había visto a su equipo, y extrañaba a los tres, pero sobretodo a uno de ellos, se propuso hablar con él y decirle que ella también lo quería, claro aun no definía de qué forma, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, después de todo su amor infantil por Uzumaki Naruto ya había pasado, el nunca la notaria.....,

Kekkon: matrimonio

_**tokubetsu na mono**__ : eres especial_

Sé que muchas se van ha pensar ¿Qué no es neji-hina?, pero les aseguro que todo lo que pasa es por una razón, después de todo, hay que conocer a muchas personas en la vida para encontrar el amor verdadero, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, gracias!!!!

Nanami


	4. ミッションmisshon

Hola de nuevo, les agradezco a todos los que están siguiendo la historia, espero les guste este capitulo

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 4

ミッション

**misshon**

El despacho de la Hokage, se encontraba lleno de casi todas la kunoichi de la aldea, todas habían sido reunidas para la misión, al verse, cada una pensó lo mismo "una misión con puras mujeres, que lio!!!"

La sannin se encontraba callada, meditando como decirles a sus kunoichi´s la noticia

_flash back_

_-Tsunade-sama, le pido que sea discreta—dijo la rubia_

_-Eso no es problema, sé la situación y su gravedad, aunque aun no comprendo porque es necesario todo este lio, conque usted decida quien de la kunoichi es la mejor para esto sería suficiente—dijo la Hokage, mirando a Garra_

_-Lo sé, quien se negaría a ser la esposa del Kasekage, con los privilegios que conlleva, pero mi hermano tienen sus razones---dijo el chico castaño, mirando pensativo a su pequeño hermano_

_-Es solo que no quiero obligar a nadie a que pase el resto de su vida a mi lado, debe elegir, además yo también quiero conocer a la persona con la que compartiré mi vida---dijo Gaara con un sentimental tono de voz, muy extraño en el._

_-Ya veo, no quiere que sea solo un compromiso por conveniencia-dijo pensativa Tsunade _

_-Así es—dijo el _

_-Está bien, Shizume le entregara los expedientes de las que creo pueden ser candidatas—dijo la sannin_

_-Mmm, mi hermana se encargara de esto, yo solo las conoceré un poco más a fondo y en persona, si me permite por ahora quisiera descansar, el camino a konoha a sido largo---dijo el Kasekage_

_-Una cosa más antes de irse, es necesario informar a los shinobis de la situación, por lo menos al quipo Anbu que he enviado, si no lo hacemos ellos mismo se encargaran de averiguarlo—dijo la Hokage_

_-Uhm, eso es porque envió a los shinobis mas obstinados y testarudos de konoha, pero tiene razón ellos mismo podrán averiguarlo, y tal vez eso adelante la batalla_

_-¿Es eso una aprobación?—dijo Tsunade_

_-Ai, pero deje que intenten averiguarlo, quizá encuentren algo que nos sea de utilidad---fue lo último que escucho de la boca de __Sabaku no Gaara_

_fin del flash back_

-Las he reunido aquí, porque tienen una misión, sé que les parecerá extraño, pero es de suma importancia, si alguna de ustedes logra finalizarla con éxito, se creara una alianza única entre la aldea de la arena y la de la hoja, no es necesario explicar el porqué de la afirmación, todas ustedes saben perfectamente que la relación con Suna ha mejorado desde hace tiempo, pero es necesario que esta alianza sea fortificada, y será logrado por una de ustedes ----dijo Tsunade.

Todas la presentes, se sorprendieron por las palabras de la mujer, pero podían darse cuenta que solo existía un camino para que esa unión se fortificara, el matrimonio, sin embargo ninguna se atrevía a confirmarlo, permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, meditando la posible misión que se les encomendaría, hasta que una de ella decidió confirmar su temor

-Maestra, ¿cómo llevaremos a cabo esa unión?--pregunto Sakura

-Pues es muy sencillo Sakura, el Kasekage, debe contraer matrimonio, y él desea intentar encontrar a la mujer correcta para ello, aquí en konoha, así que su misión será el mantener una cita con él, durante su estancia en la aldea, para que las conozca y ustedes a él -- contesto la Hokage

-Espere un momento, usted me dice, que tengo que salir con Gaara, y lograr que me prefiera como esposa, que no sabe que yo tengo novio--- dijo Ten-ten muy molesta, no le parecía una misión, y la Hokage lucia como una odiosa casamentera

-Pues a mí me parece fascinante la idea, tal vez alguna lo logre, claro, tu frente de marquesina, no te hagas ilusiones-- dijo Ino

Mira Ino-cerda, tú con esas lonjas, deberías rendirte incluso antes de la cita-- contesto irritada la peli rosa

-Basta, si me dejan continuar, les explicare los términos de la misión, y espero que todas estén de acuerdo –dijo Tsunade, todas se quedaron calladas, para prestar atención, después de todo aun estaban en la presencia de la Hokage y enojada era peligrosa---bien, no están obligadas a casarse, lo único que les pido es que hagan el intento de conocer al chico, es de su edad, pero gracias a su mala fama, la gente no se acerca a conocerlo realmente, solo les pido eso, él al igual que yo está consciente de esto, solo pido que lo conozcan y que si al final, en realidad surge amor entre ambos consideren la posibilidad de convertirse en la esposa de _Sabaku no Gaara_

-Está bien maestra, lo voy a intentar—contesto Sakura

-Ai-- contesto Ino y Hinata

-Pues yo iré a las citas, pero dudo mucho que pueda sacarme del corazón a mi Neji---dijo Ten-ten, sorprendiendo a todas, pero aun mas a Hinata, quien sin evitarlo puso los ojos como platos por la sorpresa

Al salir del despacho de la Hokage, Hinata tenía la cabeza revuelta de nuevo, "porque no me lo ha dicho, pensé que él y yo ya habíamos mejorado nuestra relación, incluso pensé que ya dejaba de verme como una simple obligación y me comenzaba a ver como una amiga, porque con Ten-ten, se que ha sido su compañera durante mucho tiempo, pero Neji-Niisan se merece a alguien mejor que ella"

-Hinata!!!!!--grita corriendo tras ella una joven mujer de cabellos rosados

-hola, Sakura-chan, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?--contesto Hinata, volviéndose hacia ella

-la verdad solo debo entregarte esto-- Sakura le tendió un pequeño trozo de papel doblado y de nuevo se fue corriendo, como si huyera de algo.

Hinata guardo el papel, y se puso en marcha, aun tenía un destino fijo en la mente, la casa de Kiba Inuzuka, conforme se acercaba a su destino, se ponía mas nerviosa, pero ya había decidido; si aceptaba a Kiba, al cual no solo quería, si no que además era fuerte, y la conocía mejor que nadie en este mundo, tal vez sería mas fácil pensar en matrimonio, aunque claro, aun no le mencionaría el tema, conociendo su instinto impulsivo, si él se enteraba seguramente estaría casada en unos días, pensando esto se sonrojo aun mas, al llegar noto que la casa estaba sola, se aproximo a una mujer que pasaba por ahí, y le pregunto:

-zan'nen ni omou, usted sabe de casualidad, ¿donde están los habitantes de la casa?-dijo señalando la vivienda

-Ai, el chico y la joven, salieron a buscar a su madre, parece que tuvo un problema con su cachorro en la misión y ellos han salido a auxiliarla, llevan fuera al rededor de una semana-- contesto la mujer

-mmm, arigatō—contesto Hinata--"y ahora que hare", se sentó, durante un rato en la entrada de la casa del Inuzuka, y al final decidió que lo mejor era dejarle un breve mensaje, busco en su bolsa, y solo encontró pergaminos explosivos y una pequeña tiza en el fondo de la pequeña bolsa, cogió un pergamino y esperando que la tiza fuera útil, escribió sobre el, esperanzada de que nadie, salvo Akamaru y Kiba lo encontraran.

Kiba-kun:

Este tiempo alejada de ti me ha hecho darme cuenta de las cosas, vine a buscarte para intentar arreglar las cosas entre los dos, espero tu _Okâ-San_ se encuentre bien y te pido que a tu regreso te encuentres conmigo

Hyūga Hinata

Salto al árbol, que se encontraba más cercano de la casa, y escondió el pergamino en las ramas, confiando en la habilidad del chico es percibir los olores para encontrarlo, volvió al camino, y se puso en marcha.

Poco antes de entrar en la mansión, reconoció una figura, que se acercaba rápidamente a ella

- Wa Konban Hinata-sama- dijo Neji

-hola- contesto ella y siguió su camino

"que le pasa, nunca es tan cortante conmigo, ni siquiera cuando yo era mezquino con ella", pensó el Hyūga mientras seguía a su prima, el silencio era muy incomodo, a pesar de que era algo que caracterizaba su relación

-esto es extraño, sé que no debo dirigirme a usted de esta manera, pero podría saber porque está molesta conmigo--- pregunto el Hyūga, que sentía una leve presión en el pecho, al ver la seriedad de su prima

-mmm, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu novia?--contesto muy irritada Hinata

-disculpe Hinata-sama, pero usted está equivocada, yo no tengo novia-- contesto confundido

-A no, pues Ten-ten piensa lo contrario—dijo Hinata

-ah!! ya veo eso lo dijo Ten-ten, jajaja, no pensé que lo tomaría así, tendré que hablar con ella, y aclarar nuestra relación; pero me podría decir porque usted está molesta por eso—dijo Neji, de repente, su estomago se subió a una montaña rusa

Hinata volvió su rostro en dirección a su primo, pocas veces en su vida lo había visto reír y su risa sonó cantarina y animosa, cosa que le gusto a la chica -pensé que ya habíamos logrado confiar el uno en el otro, yo te conté lo de Kiba-kun, porque tu no me contaste lo de Ten-ten,--dijo Hinata, sintiendo que faltaba explicarle otro motivo, el cual ahora no entendía, y que se había acentuado al ver la linda sonrisa en el rostro de su primo

-ah!! ya veo, no le tome la misma importancia que le tomo ella, por eso no le conté nada, pero creo que no es solo eso, hay algo mas, ¿verdad?--dijo Neji aun esperanzado

-pues sí, pero no tiene que ver contigo—mintió Hinata

-no se le da bien el mentir Hinata-sama—dijo Neji, borrando su sonrisa

-no estoy mintiendo, es por la nueva misión que nos han encomendado, creo que para mi representara un verdadero problema, si es que mi padre y el consejo se enteran---dijo pensativa, y ocultando aun el otro asunto, que resolvería mas tarde

-uhm—contesto Neji, un poco desilusionado, pero sin entender del todo porque

-Neji -Niisan, ¿crees que mi padre me obligaría a casarme con alguien al que no ame, si eso trae beneficios enormes para el clan?--preguntó Hinata a su primo

-¿por qué piensa esas cosas, no cree que es muy joven para pensar en casarse?--contesto confundido el Hyūga

-pues no creo que el consejo piense igual que tu, mi padre me ha comunicado durante tu ausencia, y me ha explico que parte de mi obligación al asumir el liderazgo de clan será el matrimonio, me han puesto de plazo un año para el mismo---dijo Hinata, viendo como la cara de su primo se ensombrecía

-no lo puede permitir, usted es libre de casarse y amar a la persona que elija, ¿a quién le están imponiendo?, seguro que si le advierto que se aleje de usted lo hará---contesto Neji, malhumorado

Arigatō Neji-niisan—dijo una sonriente Hinata---pero eso no será necesario, mi padre me ha dicho que tengo un año para elegir yo a quien será mi esposo, me dijo que no me impondrá a nadie, seré yo quien elija

-no tiene por que agradecerme nada es parte de mi deber como su protector, pero ¿no entiendo que le preocupa entonces?--dijo Neji, mirando a su prima

"su deber, claro, que mas podría ser" pensó Hinata --pues es que la misión que nos ha puesto la Hokage, es Gaara—dijo Hinata

¿qué tiene que ver eso con su preocupación por el consejo?—pregunto curioso su primo, viendo también que tal vez su prima, brindaría nuevos datos a su equipo

-todo, Gaara al igual que yo debe casarse pronto, y ha venido de visita a la aldea, para buscar a su futura esposa entre las ninjas de aquí, cada una tendrá una…..cita con..él –dijo sonrojándose----, el Kazekage le propondrá a alguna matrimonio, la alianza que se creará entre Suna y Konoha será inquebrantable, pero yo me pregunto ¿qué dirían los ancianos del consejo si se enteran?, no estoy diciendo que él me lo propondrá, la verdad no tengo oportunidad enfrente de la belleza de Ino, la destreza de Ten-ten o la inteligencia de Sakura, yo soy una débil, torpe y fea kunoichi a comparación de ellas, así que de nuevo decepcionaría a mi padre y al consejo, entiendes mi preocupación---dijo Hinata, extrañada de haber hablado tanto sin tartamudear, cuando volteo a ver a su primo se alarmo, el estaba mas pálido que de costumbre

-Neji-niisan, Ne..Neji-niisan...Neji!!!!--grito zarandeándolo un poco

-gomen, Hinata-sama, me ha sorprendido, hace una semana escoltamos al Kazekage y sus hermanos a Konoha pero, nunca pensé que el viniera para eso, y si tiene razón en una parte, si los del consejo y su padre se enteran de esto, seguramente la presionaran a que sea la elegida, eso haría más fuerte al clan a los ojos de la aldea, y no van a desperdiciar la oportunidad, de eso estoy seguro, así que tenemos que evitar que llegue a sus oídos a toda costa, por su seguridad Hinata-sama, pero en lo que no estoy de acuerdo es en que se menosprecie, usted es tan bella con esa tonta de Yamanaka Ino, tan hábil como Ten-ten y tan inteligente como Hurano, no me extrañaría en lo absoluto que Gaara la eligiera, usted es mejor que cualquiera de ellas—sentencio Neji, volteando su rostro en otra dirección para que su prima no notara su sonrojo

-arigatō Neji-niisan,—le contesto con una sonrisa en la cara, el saber que su primo estaría con ella, la hacía sentir segura, y saber que él pensaba de esa manera sobre ella le provocaba una sensación extraña en el estomago

Bueno ¿Cómo ven?, espero no decepcionarlos, y pronto subir un capitulo mas, desde el lunes regrese a clases, por lo que no prometo más de un capitulo a la semana, por favor dejen comentarios, me ayuda mucho saber su opinión, y claro me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo.

Nanami


	5. 真理Shinri

Hola de nuevo, aquí trayendo un capítulo más de la historia, debo admitir que es el capitulo que me ha costado trabajo. Hacer que dos personas del carácter de los protagonistas del mismo, es complejo, espero les agrade, ya saben agradezco a todos los que están siguiendo la historia, y espero sus comentarios.......

"pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

**Senkyo: el camino a seguir**

Capitulo 5

真理

Shinri

Una vez en su cuarto Hinata se relajo, no le era fácil ocultar cosas, pero tendría la ayuda de su primo y eso la reconfortaba mucho, se sentó en la orilla de su cama y de pronto se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de un chico con dos manchas rojas en la cara

"Kiba ¿donde estas?, te necesitó" pensó y suspiro recostándose en la cama, provocando el crujir de un papel, y recordó que su amiga Sakura le dio una carta al salir del despacho de la Hokage

"Sakura-chan se veía rara conmigo, ¿estará molesta?, tal vez en su carta me explique que le ocurre", y saco el pequeño papel del bolsillo, pero al desdoblarlo, la caligrafía no era nada parecida a la linda y bien delineada letra de Sakura

Querida Hinata-chan:

El otro día, saliste corriendo y no pude explicarte lo que ha rondado por mi cabeza y por mi corazón en los últimos días, se que debería haberte dicho esto de frente, pero no he podido volver a reunir el valor, Hinata-chan, me gustas, y quiero que seas mi novia, no sé desde hace cuanto tiempo siento esto por ti, y espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que me des una oportunidad, fui muy tonto y no supe apreciar tu compañía y apoyo, por favor solo te pido que lo intentemos, búscame, te estaré esperando en los campos de entrenamiento mañana

Uzumaki Naruto

Hinata leyó la carta una y otra vez y aun no terminaba de creer lo que veían sus ojos, se quedo petrificada en la cama por mucho tiempo y no sintió cuando la puerta de su dormitorio era abierta

Hinata-sama-- se acerco cauteloso Neji, había llamado a la puerta durante media hora y no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que se preocupo y decidió entrar---Hinata-sama--llamo de nuevo a su prima y le toco el hombro

Neji—dijo asustada la chica

¿Qué sucede Hinata-sama?, ¿se encuentra bien?--dijo preocupado

Neji--- le tendió la carta a su primo, este la tomo y leyó rápidamente preocupado, con cada palabra que leía, se irritaba mas "baka, ahora sale con esto, pero ella debería estar feliz, porque se pone así, no toda la vida quiso a ese idiota, pues ya lo tiene "pensó enojado, "no, no sea idiota, ella no tiene la culpa"

Pues debería ir, tome le han traído esto—y le extendió un pergamino, sin mirar a s prima, comportándose de la misma forma distante y fría que había tenido por años con ella, no pudo evitarlo, estaba, muy enojado, más que eso, a ella no quería verla, no en estos momentos, ella despertaba sentimientos extraños para él, sentimientos que no quería denominar por temor a sentirse solo y miserable una vez más, sabía que no era culpa de su prima, pero se sentía mal, no entendía como había llegado a tal punto, y en definitiva al que no esperaba encontrarse era a Uzumaki, porque si lo hacía, no sabría como responder, ni de lo que sería capaz, salió del cuarto sin voltear a ver a la cara en confusión de su prima, bajo, y se dirigió a la salida, necesitaba correr, sentir el viento sobre su piel y borrar la sonrisa y el rostro de su prima, porque sabía que nunca serian para el

Hinata, se encontraba mas pasmada, las palabras de su primo no la habían lastimado, era su tono de voz, aquel que utilizo con ella en los exámenes Chounin, el mismo tono con el que le dijo que se rindiera una y otra vez, no quería que el volviera a ser frio con ella, lo necesitaba, tanto como a Kiba, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, Naruto, ya no era necesario en su vida, lo que decía en su carta no la emocionaba, la entristecía, ella lo amo, durante mucho tiempo, lo espero, lo defendió, lo alentó y el solo veía a Sakura, y Sasuke, y ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ella sabía con quien quería estar, con quien lo intentaría, a quien debía intentar corresponder, iría a ver a Naruto y le explicaría lo que sentía ahora, el lo merecía, ella lo merecía y Kiba también.

-----

Parecía que la noche sería muy larga, dos hombres corrían por el bosque a las afueras de su aldea, ambos corrían buscando un lugar solitario, un lugar donde olvidar, donde sacar de su corazón el dolor que sentían; sin proponérselo, el destino una vez más los uniría en algo más que una simple misión, a ellos que siempre se habían visto como rivales, ahora aquellos rivales, tendrían que ser llamados amigos

Un joven de alta estatura, y cabello azabache, corría desde hace mas de una hora, la noche llego a su vida robándole mas que al astro rey del firmamento, Sasuke, pudo sentir al castaño desde lejos, él también corría, sin pensar sintió el impulso de seguirlo, necesitaba desahogarse, cosa extraña en él, que siempre fue una persona solitaria, pero en esos momentos se sentía como la persona más miserable, nunca pensó sentirse tan poca cosa, sentirse culpable, y sabía que tenía que vivir con las consecuencia de las decisiones que tomo, de repente el rostro de su distraído y ruidoso mejor amigo se coló en su mente, pero no podía recurrir a él, esta vez no, Naruto siempre lo entendía sin necesidad de explicación, pero le daba miedo delatarla a ella, si él se enterara, y sobre todo si se enterara por él, terminaría por odiarlo, esta vez no lucharía por no hacerlo, y eso no lo podría soportar, Hyūga Neji era su mejor solución, si necesidad de proponérselo acero el paso

-Eh!! Neji, espérame, por favor—grito el Uchiha

-Uhm, no quiero compañía Sasuke, lárgate—contesto Neji, lo último que quería es que alguien lo viera en el estado que estaba, y mucho menos su compañero de tropa, si bien habían logrado limitar su sentimiento de competencia, tampoco se podía decir que fueran amigos

-Uhm, veo que estas enojado, y si no fuera de verdad necesaria tu compañía no te molestaría—dijo Sasuke, sonando suplicante, cosa que no le gusto para nada, tanto lo lastimo ella con sus palabras, Neji se detuvo al escuchar el tono afligido de su perseguidor

-Vaya, parece que estas triste, Uchiha, pero no estoy de humor para nadie en estos momentos-dijo intentando sonar normal

-Ni yo, pero creo que si no hablo con alguien, podría matar a Naruto ahora mismo—termino con un suspiro el moreno

-Naruto,...mmm, yo te ayudaría con gusto ---menciono Neji acercándose al Uchiha

-Uhm ¿tu también estas así por el ó solo estas tan indispuesto que quieres matar a alguien?--pregunto Sasuke

-Sí y no, este estado de ánimo es nuevo, no entiendo que me pasa, estoy confundido, pero sé que si me cruzo con él en el camino, no sobrevive—dijo Neji

-uhm, parece que tiene la cualidad de fastidiarnos a ambos---dijo Sasuke, sentándose cerca del tronco del árbol a su lado-----¿podríamos, solo por esta noche fingir que somos amigos?, sabes que no diré nada, si tu no dices nada—termino el joven sorprendiendo de nueva cuenta al genio

-Uhm—contesto Neji y se sentó también-- dime Sasuke-san, que te hizo el baka de Naruto a ti, no se supone que es tu mejor amigo

-Uhm, debo admitir que directamente nada, nunca se atrevería a dañarme, pero lo ha hecho de una manera que solo Hitachi había logrado,........digamos que me ha quitado a lo que más quiero—dijo sin miran ningún punto fijo

-Uhm---contesto Neji, sabía que al igual que Uchiha Sasuke, necesitaba hablar, así como también sabia que no tenía a quien recurrir, por una noche ambos fingirían ser más que simples compañeros

_Flash back_

_En una banca cerca de la salida de su aldea, se encontraba una joven mujer de cabello rosado, con una mirada ausente y triste. Uchiha Sasuke, había llegado apenas unas horas de una misión, con su cabello alborotado por el viento, se dirigía de nuevo a la salida de la aldea, quería aprovechar la luz que aun daba el sol para entrenar un rato, pronto localizo a Sakura y decidió acercarse a saludar, tal vez estaría de mejor humor y podría intentar lo que desde su regreso no había logrado, ………………….disculparse._

_-Hola Sakura-chan, ¿como estas?--dijo Sasuke_

_-¿Te importa de verdad?--dijo fría la chica, desde su regreso solo usaba ese tono con él, pero cada vez le dolía más al moreno_

_-Tú siempre me has importado-- dijo el_

_-Nunca lo demostraste-- contesto ella_

_-Sakura....., yo, sé que me equivoque, que no debí dejarte, dejar Konoha, a mis amigos,...... hice muchas tonterías, me deje llevar por el odio y el deseo de venganza, Hitachi se convirtió en mi única razón de existir, quería entender porque mato a todo mi clan, a mi familia, porque me dejo solo----Sakura ni se inmuto-----........ Sé que te debo muchas explicaciones, te...tengo tantas cosas que contarte, viví tantas cosas, experimente... sé que hubieran sido mejores....si.....si hubieran estado tu,...y Naruto a mi lado-----Sasuke, sentía el impulso de decir todo lo que había callado desde su regreso, fijo aun mas lo ojos en la mujer que tenía enfrente-------- no entendía a que te referías cuando me pediste que te llevara, no......no entendí, que ya no estaba..... Solo, que mi familia eran..... Naruto, Kakashi y ...tu------Sasuke pudo ver como los verdes ojos de la mujer reaccionaban tornándose mas fríos por los recuerdo que comenzaban a llenar su cabeza, pero no se detuvo------ me deje llevar por la esperanza de hacerme más fuerte, Oroshimaru me ofreció los medios para vencer a mi hermano, yo....yo ....no supe cómo reaccionar cuando fueron a buscarme, me comporte como un idiota, se que los hice sufrir y que..... te lastime, y eso no he logrado perdonármelo, porque ahora entendí, que tu....que tu.... eres el centro de mi mundo, que si no estás tú en mi vida, de nada me sirve ser el shinobi mas fuerte, cumplir mis sueños o respirar, yo .......siento por ti el mismo amor incondicional, que sintió mi hermano por konoha y no supe entender-----Sasuke se alarmo al mirar las lagrimas que brotaban del mar verde de los ojos de la Hurano----Sakura yo...yo te defendería por sobretodo, tu eres lo más importante para mí y.... me duele verte así y que no me permitas ayudarte, .........Sakura por favor déjame estar a tu lado—Termino Sasuke, sabía que era la primera vez que se mostraba vulnerable con una persona, pero su orgullo ya no importaba, porque sabía que la amaba y que eso no cambiaria, a pesar de que ella ya no sintiera lo mismo por él. El Uchiha se acerco temeroso a la mujer, que lucía aun ausente, pero se detuvo inmediatamente al oír el sonido de su risa, se burlaba de él, en verdad ya no le importaba._

_Sakura se levanto con su rostro aun inexpresivo, fijo sus ojos en los del joven extrañamente familiar, que tenía enfrente, recordando, el dolor que sintió cuando él se fue, las miradas y palabras frías que siempre le daba, su reacción al encontrarla de nuevo, y recordó que siempre a su lado estaba Naruto sufriendo al ver a su amigo alejarse más, recordó cuanto se había esforzado, lo que había madurado y crecido, definitivamente los tres habían cometido errores, no ella y Sasuke eran los que cometían error tras error, Naruto siempre actuaba movido por su corazón, por sus sueños, y por la amistad, el era diferente a ellos; cuando salió de su ensoñación de nuevo se rio, esta vez con más sarcasmo, sus ojos aun mantenía ese semblante apagado, pero podía notarse un pequeño brillo, tal vez por el rencor que aun le tenía al hombre que la miraba impasible._

_-jajaja, no me digas, Sasuke Uchiha enamorado de mí, no lo creo, jajaja, tu, eres un mentiroso, que no entiende lo que es el amor, yo te ame, te espere, y busque y tu lo único que hiciste fue lastimarme, matar lo que sentía por ti, tu eres el único culpable de lo que me pasa--- el hombre no titubeo, mantuvo su mirada fija en su ojos---tu, Sasuke, si tu.... si tú no te hubieras ido, yo te habría hecho feliz, y yo sería ahora la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero te fuiste, me abandonaste y yo ...yo luche porque mi corazón no te odiara----al escuchar esa palabra el rostro de Sasuke se torno grave, no quería oírlo, no de ella, pero esta vez no huiría, la escucharía----, y sabes lo logre, Sasuke, no te odio, pero..... Aun no estoy lista para perdonarte, prometo que algún día podre verte de nuevo como un.....amigo, que de nuevo tendré la confianza en ti como mi compañero, pero..... solo eso Sasuke,....¿quieres saber porque estoy así?,.... es muy sencillo, cuando tú te fuiste yo solo me quede con él, el me ayudo y me consoló, y cumplió su promesa, me prometió traerte de vuelta y lo hizo, lucho por ello, se volvió mas fuerte cada día, y yo poco a poco cambie mi forma de verlo, ya no era solo el baka de siempre, era mi amigo, aquel que me entendía y ayudaba en todo momento, y no sé cuando, pero .........comencé a amarlo, y fui lo suficiente estúpida para creer que él era mío, que el también me amaba---de nuevo la mirada de chica se nublo------ y no le dije nunca nada, y ahora él se dio cuenta de que ella existe, de que Hinata siempre estuvo ahí, y él le corresponde a ella, no a mí, y yo no puedo con este dolor, siento un orificio en mi corazón, que esta vez no podrá ser llenado, cuando te fuiste y dejaste una herida en mi corazón, fue el, Naruto el que puso cada punto para que cerrara, pero ahora el no estará, y quien pobra ponerle fin a este dolor….., ya viste Sasuke, es irónico-----Sasuke, nunca pensó sentir este dolor, era punzante, ardoroso, insoportable, tanto que no le permitía moverse---- estamos en el mismo lugar, donde intente detenerte cuando te marchaste, y esta vez tu no serás el que me deje, tendrás que vivir con las consecuencias de tus decisiones, así como todos lo hacemos, al elegir cada día, renunciamos a algo y aprendemos a vivir con ello, deseo que seas feliz y que encuentres a una persona que pueda darte lo que yo ya no puedo---Sakura, se comenzó a alejar de él, después de todo era la primera vez en años que hablaba sinceramente de lo que sentía_

_Sasuke reacciono al primer paso de Sakura y con esa rapidez propia de él se coloco de tres de ella, y la rodeo con sus brazos, nunca había sentido la necesidad de contacto, ni mucho menos llorado así frente alguien, sin embargo no podía contener las lagrimas, fluían y no había nada que pudiera detenerlas, cuando hablo su voz no era propia de él, era la primera vez que temblaba, que en verdad titubeaba_

_- arigatō, eso fue lo único que te dije aquella vez, y nunca podre perdonarme, se que tienes razón en todo, y comprendo lo que sientes por Naruto, pero tú no eres de las personas que se dejan vencer, lo que te diré, me duele, pero también se que lo único que deseo es verte feliz, debes.............. luchar por él, no dejes que Hinata se quede con él, Sakura, dile lo que sientes, tal vez el te corresponda y se esta refugiando en ella, el sabe lo que siento y tal vez eso lo detiene, lucha por el, yo me hare a un lado, deseo que sean felices los dos, ustedes son mi familia, y no importa que estés con él o con cualquier otro, si eres feliz—dijo Sasuke intentando contener las lagrimas, poco apoco, fue soltando su agarre, Sakura no sabía que decirle, solo giro y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla del Uchiha, para después desaparecer con el sol; Sasuke, se giro y comenzó a correr sin dirección, sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, sabía que Naruto no era el culpable, el único imbécil que dejo todo era él, pero no soportaba la idea de que ella sufriera por culpa de su amigo, estaba enojado con el por no notar lo cruel que era con Sakura, seguiría corriendo, hasta que su cuerpo ya no respondiera, quería dejar de existir para dejar de sentir ese dolor y enojo sin justificación, corrió hasta que se hizo de noche, y percibió la presencia de otro shinobi_

_Fin del flash back_

-Lo siento, imagino que te es difícil, mas sabiendo que es Naruto, al que ama—dijo Neji, intentando ser compasivo —pero porque no lo intentas, un amor como el que Sakura-chan sentía por ti no es tan fácil de olvidar, aun recuerdo como lloraba cuando salimos en tu busca, nunca había disto llorar de ese modo a alguien, creo que si te esfuerzas ella puede volver a amarte

-No, Neji-kun, yo he lastimado a Sakura y Naruto de manera devastadora, no sé como el aun me aprecia como lo hace, se que el hablo con kakashi, sobre mi y Sakura, y kakashi fue el que le hizo ver a tu prima en esa conversación, se que Naruto quiere a Sakura, pero cuando veníamos de regreso yo le dije, que una de las razones por las que aceptaba volver era que quería verla a ella y pedirle perdón por lo que hice, el entendió incluso antes que yo, que también la amaba, y decidió dejarme el camino libre, por eso busco a kakashi-sensei, ahora comprendo que el que debe hacerse a un lado soy yo, ellos merecen ser felices después de todo lo que cause—dijo Sasuke, sin ocultar la dificultad que le causaba pronunciar todo aquello

-Vaya, no creí que fueras tan noble, pero en ese caso Uzumaki solo quiere utilizar a Hinata-sama para olvidar a Sakura--dijo Neji pensativo

-No lo sé Neji, el no es de ese tipo de gente, es autentico, siempre hace lo que siente, es posible que en verdad quiera a tu prima, ¿y a todo esto qué es lo que te pasa a ti, el frio y calculador genio, no suele tener este estado de ánimo?--pregunto Sasuke, queriendo corresponder la ayuda que le presto Neji

-Uhm, de nuevo tu, nunca imagine esto, pero arigatō, desde hace tiempo comencé a darme cuenta de que Hinata-sama , me hace sentir extraño, es como si ella fuera de cristal y yo sintiera la necesidad de protegerla de todo, ella me pone nervioso, es la única con la que puedo conversar sin necesidad de ocultar mis verdaderos pensamientos y he comprendido que con el solo hecho de verla feliz yo también lo soy, la necesitó, me siento seguro a su lado, pensé en un principio que era porque me hace recordar mi infancia, antes de que mi padre muriera, yo y ella éramos unidos, después, yo comencé con mis ideas sobre el destino y la venganza contra el Souke, y convertí a Hinata en el centro de la misma, alejándome de ella, creo que en el fondo siempre la quise, pero no pensé que de esta forma, cuando Kiba le confesó sus sentimientos me moleste, pero aun así logre ocultarle a ella lo que sentía, porque aun ni yo sabía en verdad que era, pero han pasado cosas que me aclararon lo que es, ¿tienes idea del porque ha venido el Kasekage a konoha?--dijo Neji

-No aun no he podido averiguar nada concreto, pero presiento que algo malo nos asecha —contesto Sasuke

-Viene a buscar esposa, y elegirá entre las kunoichi de la aldea, Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten y Hinata, se verán con él y él le pedirá matrimonio a alguna de ellas, cuando Hinata me conto, yo solo pensé en que si ella es la elegida, se ira de konoha, y nunca más la veré, le pertenecerá a otro hombre, que compartirá con ella su vida, su sonrisa, sus alegrías, sus tristezas, sus triunfos, formara una familia con él, y yo me quedare solo, porque no encontrare a nadie a quien amar, porque mi corazón le pertenece a ella, puedo luchar contra Kiba, fue mi idea después de hablar contigo aquella vez antes de partir, pero contra Gaara, no, porque sus temores son ciertos si el consejo o su padre se enteran, se que la obligaran, por mera ambición, solo pensaran en que la heredera del clan se casara con el Kasekage, con un ninja poderoso como Sabaku no Gaara, y ella no luchara contra ello, lo sé porque la conozco, ella es capaz de renunciar a su felicidad por no decepcionar a su padre y al clan---dijo Neji con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo

-Pero tu podrías luchar por ella, aun Neji, ella podría llegar a quererte, te ha perdonado incluso el que intentaras matarla, porque no le confiesas lo que sientes—dijo Sasuke

-No, puedo, por dos razones, la primera y menos importante yo soy su protector y solo eso, ella pertenece al Souke, y es la Soke, y yo soy del Bouke, un simple sirviente, alguien indigno para estar a su lado, y la segunda y más poderosa es Uzumaki Naruto, hoy le ha dado una carta, confesándole lo que siente, me la enseño, cuando subía a entregarle un mensaje enviado por el baka de Kiba, ella estaba ahí sentada mirando a la nada, y era por el, por Naruto, yo se que siempre lo ha querido, puedo luchar contra Kiba, lo sé, ha él no lo ama, con el no la obligarían a nada, pero Gaara en diferente y aun mas Naruto, porque a él lo ama, si no es elegida por el Kasekage, ella podrá ser feliz con la persona que ama, y eso, al igual que sientes tu, me hará feliz a mí, estoy condenado a no pasar de su guardián, a conformarme con ser la persona que siempre estará tras el telón, mirándola de lejos, a amarla a la distancia, pero sabes, me conformo con llegar a ser su amigo, a que deje de mirarme con ese temor que se esconde en el gris perla de sus ojos, me conformo con que confié en mi y que me quiera así solo por el hecho de ser su protector---dijo Neji con una sonrisa melancólica

-Mmm, sabes esto del amor y las relaciones apesta, preferiría volver a ser la persona fría de antes—dijo Sasuke suspirando

-Uhm, a ti y a mí no nos va bien esto, pero no creo poder regresar a lo de antes--- dijo Neji

-De cualquier modo alguien terminara sufriendo, y no hay modo de pararlo--- concluyo Sasuke

-Sí, de eso no hay duda, arigatō Sasuke-kun, creo que ha sido bueno que regresaras—dijo divertido Neji

-Uhm, arigatō Neji-kun, ahora volvamos a nuestro semblante indiferente y frio, antes de que alguien descubra que en realidad no somos de piedra—contesto Sasuke, también con una sonrisa en la cara…

* * *

Bueno que les pareció, tengo clarísimo que Neji tendrá que luchar por Hinata, así que los amantes de la pareja por favor no desesperen prometo que quedaran juntos, pero sufrirán un poco para ello, y Sasuke aun no sé si Sakura se lo merezca, ustedes que opinan???

Espero poder continuar pronto dejen comentarios de verdad que me ayudan

Nanami Kokoa


	6. 壊れた心koware ta kokoro

Hola, antes que otra cosa, disculpen la tardanza, el nuevo semestre me complico demasiado mi tiempo, agradesco a todos los que han seguido la historia, y espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 4

**壊れた心**

**koware ta kokoro**

Mi corazón a tomado una decisión se decía Hinata, recordando que la mañana siguiente seria el inicio de un día largo, tomo el pergamino que le entrego su primo, y la coloco en el buro, podía esperar a mañana, se recostó y se quedo dormida, lejos de ahí, un chico y su perro llegaban a su hogar

-Ese Neji si que es un pesado, mira que casi cerrarnos la puerta en la cara—dijo Kiba a su perro, cual ladro una sola vez-- sí, sí, lo sé, lo importante es que Hinata me extraño, tal vez después de todo si logre que esté a mi lado—dijo Kiba y acaricio a su perro—solo espero que lea mi nota y poderla ver mañana por la mañana en los campos de entrenamiento, eh!! Akamaru, no me dejes dormir hasta tarde, recuerda que veremos a Hinata —después de que su perro asintiera, se desplomo en la cama y se quedo dormido, pensando en su Hinata

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se despertó temprano, tendría que ir a ver a Naruto y decirle lo que pasaba, esperaba no lastimarlo demasiado, se levanto, se baño, y vistió, cuando salió de la ducha, encontró sobre su cama, una charola con una flor hecha de origami, un té, y una notita, haciéndola sonreír inmediatamente, se acerco y tomo la nota

Hinata-sama, disculpe mi actitud anoche, sé que no fue el modo correcto de reaccionar, estoy con usted, suerte hoy con lo que decida

Hyūga Neji

Al terminar de leer la nota tomo la flor y la guardo en su alhajero, su primo sí que sabia disculparse pensó, bebió la taza de té, y miro el pergamino que aun estaba en su buro, pero ya era tarde, así que decidió dejarlo para después, salió corriendo rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, al llegar, vi a Naruto sentado en una roca, y se acerco.

-Ho..hola Naruto-dijo Hinata

-Hinata-chan!!!-grito el chico, abrazándola inmediatamente

-Na..Naruto te...tengo que decir..te al..go-- dijo ella soltándose del abrazo

-Ya se Hinata, tu también me quieres, y yo tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de ello, pero ya no, desde ahora tu y yo estaremos juntos—dijo el rubio acercándose de nuevo a la chica

-No, es e..eso –la chica no pudo terminar, fue callada por los labios de rubio, ella al sentir el contacto se sintió extraña, si bien ya no sentía esa clase de afecto por él, esa era la primera vez que alguien la besaba, y no sabía como debía responder a tal situación......

-Kiba!!!!!! levántate flojo, dijiste que tenias entrenamiento temprano con Hinata, ya son las 9:30, levántate ya o limpiaras la casa toda la semana--- dijo la madre del Inuzuka

-Mmm, otros 5 min madre es tempra....¿que hora dijiste?--se levanto de golpe el chico

-las 9:30, y ya se te hizo tarde espero que Hinata te de tu merecido cuando llegues jovencito-- y salió del cuarto, mientras Kiba corría al cuarto de baño, se arreglo en menos de 5 min, se monto en su perro y llego muy rápido al lugar donde cito a Hinata, pero al llegar vio una escena muy poco agradable, eran Hinata y Naruto, ellos platicaban, y de pronto el así de la nada la beso, y ella no hizo nada para impedírselo

"pero claro que idiota soy, si ella lo quiere a él, como me hice ilusiones, pero ella hizo que me las hiciera porque es tan cruel, no, ella no es así, ella no podía ser así" pensó el chico perro. De repente sintió como si su sangre hirviera, se acerco rápidamente y separo a Hinata de Naruto, mandando a este unos 4 metros en el aire

-suéltala baka!!!!--grito Kiba

-ki-...Kiba-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?-- Dijo Hinata desconcertada

-buscarte eso hago, ayer le di a Neji un pergamino donde te explicaba varias cosas, no te lo dio---dijo con un tono frio a la chica

-s...si..m..me lo dio, pero yo---fue interrumpida por el chico

-pero tú ya tenias una cita no, con este idiota, dime, porque me haces esto Hinata, te divierte verme sufrir, que soy para ti, un amigo, tu juguete, no me respondas, prefiero no escucharlo, pero claro ya veo como me extrañaste, si este es tu modo de arreglar las cosas perfecto, yo hasta aquí llego, me va a doler pero voy a sacarte de mi vida y de mi corazón, quédate con este baka, si eso es lo que quieres-- fue lo último que dijo, y se alejo corriendo del lugar

Hinata, lloraba, no entendía que había pasado, ella venía a decirle a Naruto que no lo quería y había terminado todo con Kiba, incluso antes de empezar

Naruto, ni siquiera había reaccionado, no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que decía Kiba, pero una cosa era segura, lo haría pagar por lastimar a Hinata

-Hinata-chan, estas bien, yo le daré su merecido a ese Inuzuka—le dijo a Hinata

-tú no vas a darle nada a nadie, como te atreviste a besarme, Naruto yo, he venido a decirte que no te quiero, te quise. es cierto, pero ahora ese amor infantil, solo es admiración y aprecio, por el amigo que eres, no puedo estar contigo de la manera en que me pides, yo quiero estar con Kiba-kun, pero ahora el me ha dejado, y no he podido explicarle nada—dijo Hinata

-¿qué dices?--dijo confundido Naruto

-lo que oíste no quiero estar contigo, perdóname—y salió corriendo para intentar alcanzar a Kiba

-Naruto, se quedo pasmado, el pensaba que ella si lo quería, que con ella si tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz, se quedo ahí sentado, necesitaba recomponer su plan, su semblante, antes de buscar a un amigo, tal vez a Sasuke, a Sakura no, el verla solo agrandaría la pena......

Hinata, corría con toda la velocidad que podía, tenía que alcanzarlo, sabía que había herido a Naruto, pero también estaba consciente, de que así como el viento logra mover las hojas en las copas de los arboles, también el tiempo mueve y renueva los corazones de la gente, ahora ella tenía que explicar a Kiba las cosas, lo que pensaba y decirle que él era la persona a la que necesitaba, solo a él. Después de un rato, por fin logro verlo..

-Kiba-kun, por favor detente!!! --grito desesperada, pero él no hizo caso, acelero el paso—por favor, déjame expl...-- no pudo terminar, por la velocidad que llevaba no logro esquivar bien una piedra del camino, y tropezó con una de ellas, Kiba al escuchar el tropiezo de la chica, se detuvo, si estaba enojado, pero ella podía estar lastimada, deshizo los pasos y se dirigió a dónde estaba

-¿estas bien?--pregunto con una voz fría, Hinata lo noto

-no, no lo estaré hasta que me escuches –dijo ella

-a que juegas Hinata, no te ha sido suficiente con esto, sé que no debí de reaccionar de esa manera, yo sabía de sobra que mis oportunidades eran mínimas, sabía que tu querías estar con Naruto y me arriesgue, lo que no entiendo es porque la nota, porque me has hecho creer que tenía una oportunidad, para luego matarla de esta manera tan cruel—dijo el chico perro, con un tono de tristeza, muy impropio de el

-Kiba-kun, escúchame, lo que viste no es cierto, yo en verdad quiero estar contigo—dijo Hinata

-no mientas Hinata, vi cuando él te beso, imagino que deberías estar feliz, es lo que siempre quisiste, yo solo necesito tiempo, y te prometo que volveré ha ser tu amigo, solamente eso—dijo Kiba

-no quiero--- dijo Hinata

-lo entiendo, sabía que perderte seria el precio a pagar por decirte mi---

-no entiendes nada, no quiero que seas solo mi amigo, Naruto-kun, siempre será mi primer amor, mi amor de la infancia, pero ya no, ya solo siento por él admiración, no quiero perderte a ti, perder la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, no puedo decir que te ame, porque no es cierto, pero quiero intentarlo, quiero aprender a amarte—dijo Hinata

-Hinata, no tienes por qué sacrificarte, ya te dije, yo solo necesito tiempo para asimilar todo, no perderás mi amistad, eso puedo jurarlo, pero no sigas mintiéndome, eso me lastima más que tu rechazo, prometo que cuando esté listo, te buscare, mientras tanto se feliz con Naruto-- dijo Kiba, se acerco a Hinata le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se alejo de nuevo

Hinata, no encontraba las palabras para detenerlo, pero al verlo alejarse, un agujero se fue formando en su pecho, tenía que encontrar la forma de arreglarlo, por su bien y el de Kiba....

mientras tanto, una chica de largos cabellos rubios, se encontraba sumida en un debate, de vida o muerte, de la decisión que tomara, dependían muchas cosas

-no sé, papa, con cual me veo mejor, ¿con la falda morada, o con el vestido lila?--pregunto Yamanaka Ino a su padre, que tenía una enorme cara de aburrimiento, después de una hora, contemplado como su hija se probaba uno y otro vestido

-mmm, hija, con los dos te vez hermosa, estoy seguro que al Kasekage, le gustaras con cualquiera—dijo Inoichi a su hija

-¿tu crees?, yo creo que con el lila me veo mejor, si me pondré el lila---dijo la chica

"entonces para que me tuvo más de una hora aquí" pensó su padre

-me alegra que ya te disidieras hija, que tengas suerte con el Kasekage, yo iré a atender la florería--- dijo Inoichi, y salió lo mas rápido que pudo de su casa

Ino se metió a bañar, tardo más de lo que acostumbraba, al salir del baño, se puso su vestido lila

"no definitivamente, mejor la falda y el top morados"

Se cambio una vez más y se maquillo, no mucho, porque según ella con su belleza natural ya era suficiente, al salir rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage, pudo ver a lo lejos a ese chico Inuzuka con Hinata charlando, pensó en ir a saludar, pero decidió que lo mejor era ir cuanto antes a su encuentro con Gaara, después de todo ya tenía como 20 min de retraso.

Al llegar encontró a Gaara sentado en las escaleras de la oficina de la Hokage, este al notar que ella llegaba se puso de pie, se veía muy apuesto.

-Hola, disculpe mi retraso—dijo Ino haciendo una leve inclinación

-no te preocupes, mi hermana me advirtió que las mujeres suelen llegar tarde, y si te es posible me gustaría que me hablaras de tu—dijo serio el chico

-Ai—dijo la chica

-y dime ¿a dónde te apetece ir?—pregunto Gaara "Temari me dijo que ellas deben elegir, espero piense en algo donde podamos hablar, después de todo, Kankuro tienen razón si elijo después de una sola cita, debo intentar conocerlas, por lo menos ella es bonita "pensó el chico

-mmm, pues podemos ir a comer algo, si quieres, o solo caminar, para conocernos mejor---dijo ella

-si caminemos y tal vez encontremos algo por ahí, si es que tienes hambre—dijo el chico "esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé, pero Temari dijo que debo complacerlas en todo"

-si eso está bien--- dijo la chica, y espero a que él se pusiera en marcha

ambos caminaban alejados el uno del otro, era raro para Ino, después de todo, al verlo no pudo evitar recordar que era aterrador cuando lo vio en los exámenes Chounin, y luego de que le contara Shikamaru como intento matar a lee, pero aun a pesar de eso, algo en el le atraía

-puedo preguntarte por qué has aceptado salir conmigo--pregunto el chico

-pues...yo...la verdad tenia curiosidad por saber cómo eres en verdad--- dijo la Yamanaka

-uhm, ya veo, y porque estas temblando, acaso tienes miedo—dijo el "claro que tiene miedo, quien no lo tendría, sabiendo lo que hice en el pasado"

-la verdad, cuando te conocí y sobretodo, cuando invadieron la aldea si, tenía miedo de ti, pero por lo visto has cambiado, esa es mi curiosidad, quisiera conocer porque ahora te interesan los otro..dijo la chica pensativa

-mmm ya veo, si tienes razón imagino que era aterrador, y si cambie fue gracias a uno de tus compañeros shinobis, Naruto, me hizo darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, pero aun ahora inspiro miedo, no me gusta y menos ahora que el Bijü ya no está en mi interior, pero la gente me sigue temiendo—dijo el chico

-la gente no debería dar las cosas por hechos, a mi también me pasa, soy una kunoichi, y aun así muchos me ven como la niña indefensa, otros solo como una chica bonita y mi mejor amiga como una rival, claro creo que ahora es mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, sin embargo me gustaría que la gente viera lo que soy capaz de hacer, que conociera lo que pienso, no se creo que estoy hablando mucho—dijo Ino

-no, creo que me gusta como hablas—dijo Gaara logrando sonrojar a la chica

Así fue el resto de la tarde, Gaara escucho a Ino y descubrió que no solo era como su hermana supuso, una chica molesta, sino que era una chica madura, claro que le gustaba lo típico que a cualquier mujer, pero era inteligente, y valiente, y…..bonita, pero era demasiado pronto para elegir, debía conocer al reto. Mientras que Ino descubrió a un chico encantador, caballeroso y amable, apuesto y varonil, tal vez si la elegía a ella seria fácil llegar a amarlo, y darle todo el amor que no le dieron cuando era niño.

Neji se encontraba regresando a casa, después de su entrenamiento

-hey Neji ¿que esa no es tu prima? –dijo lee haciendo que el volteara en la dirección que su compañero le señalaba

-sí parece ser Hinata-sama, nos vemos luego –dijo el chico y corrió en dirección a su prima

-Hinata-sama, ¿qué le ha ocurrido?--pregunto el chico, viendo como su prima cojeaba

-Neji-Nissan, tropecé, y me he torcido el tobillo—contesto la chica, volteando a ver a su primo

-uhm, y además de eso, ¿por qué ha llorado?--dijo Neji, observado la cara de Hinata

-Neji, prefiero no hablar de eso ahora--- contesto la chica

-está bien, como usted desee, pero permítame ayudarla—dijo el chico, sintiendo un extraño estremecimiento al escuchar cómo se dirigió su prima a él, se coloco de espaldas a ella, para que esta pudiera montar en su espalda

"me ha llamado solo por mi nombre, y solo eso me pone feliz, de verdad que he cambiado, o más bien ella me ha cambiado"

-no es necesario, puedo caminar—dijo Hinata, un poco sonrojada

-le propongo un trato, usted me deja llevarla a la casa, y a cambio yo no pregunto nada de lo que le ocurrió---le dijo Neji

-mmm bueno, pero no te quiero incomodar—dijo la chica

-usted nunca me incomoda Hinata-sama----dijo Neji

-está bien—contesto Hinata, y subió a la espalda de su primo, sintiendo como su rostro se ponía rojo "nunca he estado tan cerca de Neji, creo que nuestra relación a mejorado mucho"

-y dígame, ya sabe ¿cuando tendrá que ver al Kasekage?--pregunto Neji

-no, aun no lose, se que hoy saldría con Ino, pero aun no sé bien cuando será mi turno—contesto ella, recordando que Kiba no era su único problema

-mmm ya veo, sabe he pensado que tal vez si usted se comporta mal con el no tenga de que preocuparse—dijo el Hyūga

-si, tal vez tengas razón, pero sabes que eso de fingir no se me da muy bien, además creo que no será necesario, con mi torpeza y con lo nerviosa que me pongo, no será tan necesario—dijo divertida

-hay hombres a los que les gustan esas cosas, sabe -dijo el chico "como a mi"

Los Hyūgas siguieron conversando, cuando llegaron a la mansión, Neji subió a su Hinata a su habitación y curo su tobillo, extrañamente ambos se sentían felices, y él sabía que debía aprovechar cada segundo que tenia al lado de su prima.

-Señor, he traído los informes—dijo el shinobi enmascarado

-Muy bien, dime--- dijo el hombre de cabello grisáceo

-el Kasekage planea contraer matrimonio con alguna kunoichi de la hoja

-vaya, parece una buena jugada, pero ahora que sabemos podemos actuar, ¿Quiénes son las candidatas?

-Yamanaka Ino, Ten-ten, Hyūga Hinata y Hurano Sakura, al parecer la Hokage y el decidieron que antes de elegir a alguna, primero las conocerá, para definir cuál será su esposa

-pues en ese caso, primero esperaremos, mantenme al tanto, y cuando el Kasekage se decida, perderá a su prometida, ese será el primer movimiento

-así será señor

-antes de que te retires, tengo una pregunta mas, ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

-mmm, él y Hyūga Neji, sospechan, pero aun no saben nada con certeza

-uhm, ¿se ha logrado acoplar de nuevo a la vida de konoha?

-al parecer si, aunque la gente de la aldea le teme, con los únicos que mantienen contacto son con los miembros de la tropa y con Uzumaki Naruto

-Naruto, esa es otra de las piezas que tenemos que eliminar, y Sasuke-kun, recibirá su castigo al igual que la arena por su traición

Como ven?, espero les guste este capítulo, dejen comentarios por favor, hasta el próximo capítulo, espero que sea pronto

Nanami


	7. 不器用なBukiyō na

Hola!

Perdón, sé que no lo tengo por la enorme tardanza, pero de verdad que este semestre fue problemático, como diría el buen Shikamaru, pero en recompensa por la misma toda esta tarde me la he pasado escribiendo y no solo les tengo un capitulo si no tres, espero continúen conmigo eligiendo un camino, y disfruten sus vacaciones

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 7

不器用な

Bukiyō na

-esta vez, ¿a quién conocerás hermano?-pregunto divertido Kankuro

-a nadie- dijo Gaara con su típico tono frio

-mmm, por fin entraste en razón, y dejaras esta tontería- dijo Temari entrando en la habitación

-No, no es eso, mi cita es con Hurano Sakura, la amiga de Naruto, y ella no puede ser elegida-dijo Gaara

-Todas pueden ser elegibles, hermanito, no creo que ninguna de ella, se negara a convertirse en la prometida del Kasekage—dijo Kankuro

-uhm—pronuncio Gaara

-Tal vez lo que pasa es que tienes miedo, dice Shikamaru, que esa mujer es problemática—dijo su hermana

-Ese chico todo lo ve problemático, pero posiblemente a lo que tiene miedo nuestro hermanito, es a la súper fuerza que tienen la chica, creo que ella si podría ponerte en tu sitio Gaara—dijo divertido Kankuro

-uhm, no tampoco es por eso—dijo Gaara molesto, se levanto y salió de la casa donde se hospedaban. "baka, si me sospechas son ciertas, Hurano Sakura quiere a Uchiha Sasuke, aun recuerdo como lo defendió aquella vez"

-Al llegar al lugar acordado como punto de reunión, Sakura ya se encontraba ahí, Gaara al ver esto, miro el reloj, en verdad era puntual.

-Hola, Gaara, ¿a dónde te apetece ir?-dijo sonriente la chica, aunque sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza

-No sé, la verdad no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de las relaciones, ayer solo camine con-no pudo terminar

-Hola Kasekage, me da gusto verlo de nuevo—dijo arrogante Sasuke

-Hola Sasuke, luces bien, pensé que Naruto te deformaría con los golpes que te dio—dijo con la mismo tono arrogante Gaara

-Uhm, bueno parece que tiene una cita con Sakura, tenga cuidado-dijo Sasuke

-¿A que te refieres Uchiha?—dijo irritada Sakura

-A que si te pasa algo, podría olvidar que es el Kasekage, a eso me refiero—dijo Sasuke, mirando a Sakura, quien se enojo aun más, pero aun con ello no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Pues yo puedo cuidarme sola, vámonos Gaara—voltio su rostro a este ultimo y lo tomo de la mano, alejándose del chico que los interrumpió

-¿por qué has reaccionado así?, yo tenía entendido que tu querías a ese sujeto—dijo él, soltándose del agarre de Sakura

-Pues la verdad es que es cierto, yo quise a Sasuke, pero, ya no mas-dijo Sakura

-No entiendo, sé que no se mucho de estas cosas, pero cuando dos personas se gustan deberían estar juntas—dijo Gaara

-No, Sasuke, solo era un amor infantil, la verdad yo estoy enamorada de otra persona—dijo Sakura sonrojándose

-¿y por qué no estás con esa persona?-pregunto el Kasekage

-Pues porque esa persona no siente lo mismo por mi-dijo Sakura con tristeza

-Yo pienso que si Naruto supiera, el te correspondería, o al menos lo intentaría—dijo Gaara

-¡yo no he dicho que esa persona sea Naruto!—dijo Sakura, con la cara muy roja

-¿Quién mas podría ser?, el ha estado contigo todo este tiempo, pero me pregunto si en verdad estas enamorada de él o solo...-se quedo callado

¿A qué te refieres?, claro que lo quiero, porque no habría de hacerlo, después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí—dijo Sakura

-Si eso lo sé, pero yo pienso que un amor como el que tú decías tenerle a Sasuke, no se olvida nunca, es un lazo único e irrompible, pero tal vez tengas razón el cometió muchos errores, y rompió el lazo—dijo pensativo Gaara

Sakura se quedo callada, ella estaba segura de querer a Naruto, él la protegía, él la cuido, el, no, ella lo amaba, Sasuke, solo era su pasado, o no?...

Ese mismo día, una más de las kunoichi de la aldea tendría una cita, Ten-ten esperaba en los campos de entrenamiento a Neji

-Hola Neji-kun—dijo con una sonrisa la chica

-Ten-ten tenemos que hablar—dijo frio el Hyūga

-Si claro, ¿sobre qué?-pregunto curiosa la chica

-Sobre nosotros y la idea que tienes de nosotros—dijo el Hyūga

-¿Idea?, ¿a qué te refieres?-dijo la chica

-A que no hay ningún nosotros, salvo como compañeros de equipo-dijo Neji

-Pero tú me confesaste la otra noche que te gustaba-dijo Ten-ten

-no lo hice, porque las mujeres siempre ven lo que quieren ver, tergiversan todo lo que hacen los chicos y lo acomodan a su conveniencia—dijo Neji

-No, tú fuiste muy claro, dijiste que había una chica que no podía salir de tu cabeza, que la veías todos los días, entrenabas con ella, y que te gustaba, que cuando estabas con ella te sentías feliz, tu lo dijiste, quien mas podría ser, soy yo Neji, tu no tenias el valor de decirlo a la cara, tu también me lo dijiste, que no te atrevías a confesarlo por miedo a perder su amistad-dijo la chica

-Ves lo que te dijo, te conté todo eso, porque necesitaba el consejo de una amiga, no porque fueras tu, si ya descubrí, que no solo me gusta, sino que estoy enamorado de ella y que es imposible que estemos juntos, siento que pensaras que yo te quería de esa forma, siento no haberte sacado del error antes, pero es mejor que sepas la verdad—dijo Neji

-¿Quien, quien es?-pregunto con lagrimas Ten-ten

-no, eso no pudo decírtelo, lo siento-dijo Neji, y se alejo dejando a una Ten-ten sumida en su llanto

Pasaron varios días desde que Gaara tuvo su cita con Sakura, y Neji aclarara las cosas con Ten-ten, la aldea se sentía triste, nadie conocía las razones, salvo unos pocos...

-¿kakashi?- Dijo una mujer de rojos ojos

-Si dime Kurenai —contesto el hombre

-Crees que debemos dejar que todo se resuelva, o darles un empujoncito—dijo sonriente la mujer

-No entiendo a que te refieres –dijo kakashi

-oh! Vamos, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta del porque de este ambiente tan apático—dijo Kurenai

-Mmm ya veo, te refieres a eso, pero no creo que sea grave, son cosas de adolecentes—dijo kakashi

-Pues yo ya no los veo tan chiquitos, Kiba lleva una semana encerrado, no quiere ver a nadie, y todo porque, porque cree que Hinata esta con Naruto, el cual lleva el mismo tiempo que Kiba encerrado porque Hinata lo rechazó, y la pobre está sumamente deprimida porque Kiba cree cosas que no son, no crees que es una torpeza—dijo la mujer

-Mmm, pues sí, pero ellos se tienen que dar cuenta, ya se les pasara, Naruto se repone rápido, Sasuke y Sakura lo ayudaran—dijo kakashi más para sí que para ella

-Solo piensas en tus alumnos kakashi, pero no te has dado cuenta que tu adorada Sakura no le dirige la palabra a Sasuke, desde hace una semana, y que ninguno de los dos a ido a ver como esta Naruto, además claro de que Ten-ten, también está deprimida quien sabe por qué razón, y de que Lee y Neji están peleados por otra que ni Gai ha logrado descifrar, no hay entrenamientos, y esto debilita las defensas de la aldea-dijo Kurenai enojada

-Vaya, todo eso ha pasado, pues en ese caso, tal vez tengas razón hay que darles una ayudadita, pero meterse en problemas del corazón no es lo más sensato Kurenai—dijo kakashi

-Pues ya veremos-dijo finalmente ella

En la mansión Hyūga se encontraban dos jóvenes entrenando

-Gracias Neji-nissan, tu logras que no esté llorando todo el tiempo—dijo Hinata

-Eso es porque no debe llorar todo el tiempo, vera que al final él se dará cuenta de lo baka que ha sido y vienen a buscarla—dijo Neji, ella sonrió para su primo; "esa sonrisa, me hace sentir vivo, despierto cada día para verla sonreír, con eso debo conformarme" y el también sonrió

Espero sus comentarios

Nanami


	8. お友達O tomodachi

Como prometí hoy subiré tres capítulos, este es el segundo

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 8

お友達

O tomodachi

-Sakura, necesito hablar contigo—dijo Sasuke

-Mmm, la verdad no se de que Sasuke- dijo ella

-De Naruto-pronuncio Sasuke, logrando que Sakura lo volteara a ver

-¿Le sucede algo malo?-pregunto preocupada Sakura

.Creo que la única que puede ayudarlo eres tú—le dijo el chico

-¿Por qué?, suenas tan alarmante, ¿dime que ha pasado?—dijo la chica

-Si no te hubieras metido es este maldito lugar todos estos días estarías enterada de todo lo que ha sucedido—dijo el Uchiha

-¿Me vas a decir Sasuke, o te pasaras el tiempo regañándome?-dijo Sakura

-No, si te voy a contar, es solo que este lugar me reprime, me preguntaba si quisieras ir a caminar, y he traído unas manzanas para comer algo—dijo el chico sonrojado

"vaya se ve muy guapo cuando se sonroja" Esta bien vamos—dijo sorprendiendo al chico. Lo jalo del brazo y lo saco del hospital

Ambos caminaron durante un buen rato en silencio, se sentían extraños, después de todo lo que se habían dicho el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos sabia como actuar, ni que pensar, pero una cosa reconocían ambos era agradable volver a estar cerca, cuando llegaban al parque, "no entiendo porque me pone tan nervioso, no debería yo soy un Uchiha, ármate de valor habla ya!" pensaba el joven de negros cabellos, se aclaro la garganta y llamo la atención de su acompañante

-Sakura, se que este tema va a sonarte más complejo de lo que es, pero prométeme que no volverás a estar triste, tal vez es una señal de que debes de luchar—dijo el pensativo, mientras tomaba una manzana y se la tendía a la chica

-No te entiendo Sasuke, ¿que tienen Naruto?—dijo Sakura, tomando la manzana

-El ha visto a Hinata, pero esta lo rechazo, y desde-decía Sasuke

¡¿que Hinata, hizo que?-pregunto Sakura

-Como me oíste, lo rechazo, y el bak... Naruto está muy deprimido, no ha salido de su casa desde ese día, y ya paso más de una semana, he ido a ver como esta, pero no he querido tocar a la puerta, la verdad tu sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas, no sabría que decirle, y pues pensé que tal vez tú podrías hacer más por él, así que decidí decírtelo—dijo el chico y mordió distraídamente su manzana

-Vaya, eso sí que es sorprendente, nunca pensé que ella no lo aceptara, imagino que Naruto se ha sentido fatal, eso quiere decir que de verdad la ama—dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

-Sakura, si te causa dolor ir a verlo, yo comprendería que no quisieras ir—dijo Sasuke

-Mmm, no Sasuke, antes que nada somos una familia ¿no?-dijo ella mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa- es mas vamos y antes pasamos por un ramen

Sasuke se sintió feliz, después de todo, sintió esperanza, no todo estaba perdido, el aun tenia a sus amigos, a su familia. Al llegar al departamento de Naruto, Sasuke toco a la puerta, al parecer Naruto no estaba, o estaba durmiendo

-Ya voy-se escucho una voz atreves de la puerta

-Parece que de verdad está deprimido—dijo Sakura

-Hola Naruto—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Ah, hola—dijo él y se volvió a meterse

-Eh! baka ¿quieres ramen?, te hemos traído un poco—dijo Sasuke entrando al apartamento

-No, gracias, no tengo hambre—dijo sorprendiéndolos

-Naruto, no deberías estar así, ella no se lo merece, si no quiso estar contigo, es por tonta, tu eres un gran chico, mira todo lo que has logrado—dijo Sakura

-Eh, pero si soy todo eso, ¿porque me rechazo, Sakura chan?-dijo Naruto

-Pues ya te lo dije por tonta, ella no te valoro realmente—dijo ella

-No, el baka, fui yo, nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentía, era muy tonto creer que ella me quería aun, después de todo este tiempo, y la verdad comprendo que ella quiera estar con Kiba, el ha estado todo este tiempo con ella—dijo Naruto

-¿cómo?, ella está con Kiba-kun?-dijo Sakura sorprendida

-Uhm—dijo Sasuke "me pregunto cómo lo tomara Neji"

-si, y en verdad me alegro por ambos, es solo que es como si tuviera un agujero en el pecho, nunca pensé que la quisiera tanto, siempre creí que amaba a Sakura, confundí el cariño que te tengo con amor—dijo Naruto

Sakura, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a derramar lagrimas

Naruto, no creo que debas de decir esas cosas—dijo Sasuke, mirando como las lagrimas recorrían el rostro de la mujer

Naruto levanto la cara y vio a Sakura llorando

-Sakura-chan, lo siento no era mi intensión lastimarte, si te amo, pero no como a una mujer, eres como mi hermana, nunca dejaría que nada malo te pasara, eres muy importante para mí, tu y Sasuke, son mi familia, mis amigos—dijo el chico apenado

-Lo entiendo Naruto, no sé porque he reaccionado así—dijo Sakura limpiándose las lagrimas-me preocupa que estés así, le diré a mí maestra que nos envié de misión, tal vez eso te anime

-Si, Sakura puede ser una buena idea, ¿a ti que te parece Sasuke?-dijo Naruto

-Uhm-dijo Sasuke

-Bien pues no se hable más, iré a verla—dijo la chica y se dirigió a la salida

-Sakura-chan—grito el Uzumaki

-Si Naruto?-dijo la chica deteniéndose

-Arigatō-dijo el chico

Al salir Sakura, corrió, más que para conseguir la misión, para tratar de aliviar un poco su dolor

"¿por qué?, soy tan tonta, no debería llorar de nuevo, él la quiere, pero sé que se repondrá pronto, y yo soy y seré su amiga, así como él estuvo para mi, yo estaré para el"

-Eh! Naruto, ¿de verdad te pondrás bien?-pregunto Sasuke

-Si, Sasuke, de verdad quiero que Hinata-chan este feliz, sea con quien ella elija, y Kiba no es mala persona, yo estaré bien, solo necesitó distraerme—dijo Naruto

-Uhm—dijo Sasuke y se levanto para irse "debo de ver como esta Sakura, se que el baka la lastimo de nuevo, claro sin querer, espero poder encontrarla rápido"

-Eh, Sasuke, mencionaste que traían ramen—dijo Naruto repentinamente alegre

-Uhm—dijo el chico y señalo a la mesa antes de salir también sonriendo

No paso mucho tiempo, antes de que el Uchiha encontrara a Sakura, como imagino esta lloraba, aunque no como la vez anterior, sin preguntar siquiera, se recargo al lado de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, ella correspondió al abrazo y se quedaron los dos ahí durante toda la tarde...

Kiba, te buscan—grito Hana desde la puerta

-¿Quién es? No tengo ganas de ver a nadie-dijo el Inuzuka

-Soy yo—dijo una fría voz al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación

-¿Qué?, Pasa, aunque como escuchaste no quiero ver a nadie—dijo el chico perro

-No creas que me es muy grato verte, si lo he hecho es porque Hinata-sama, me preocupa-dijo Neji

-¿Que le ocurre?—dijo Kiba abriendo la puerta

¿Qué le ocurre?, que eres un imbécil, eso le ocurre—dijo Neji, sin moverse

¡¿Como me has llamado? Hyūga—dijo Kiba enojado

-imbécil, de que otra manera te podría llamar, después de lo que has hecho—dijo Neji

-Yo, pero si ella, ha decidido estar con Naruto, y yo lo entiendo, no te olvides que conozco mas a Hinata, que tu, he estado con ella siempre, y se de sobra que ella lo quiere—dijo Kiba, Neji pudo ver que eso le dolía al Inuzuka

-Si serás idiota, ella no está con Naruto, fue al campo de entrenamiento, para decirle que no lo quería, y tú llegabas, y con lo animal que eres no dejaste que ella te explicara nada—dijo el Hyūga

-¿Qué?, pero yo vi cuando se besaban—dijo Kiba

"vaya eso no me lo dijo Hinata" Seguramente, él la beso y ella no supo qué hacer, pero eso ya no tiene importancia, lo rechazo, y lo hizo por ti—dijo Neji y se dio la vuelta para irse

-Espera, ¿por qué haces esto?, yo nunca te he caído bien y hasta donde sé odias a Hinata-dijo Kiba

-De nuevo siendo imbécil, aunque tienes razón en una cosa tu no me caes bien, y no hace falta decir que si mi prima sale lastimada, te la veras conmigo-fue lo último que escucho Kiba

"soy un estúpido, siempre impulsivo, pero claro, por eso ella corrió tras de mí, me quiere a mí, no era mentira que me extraño, si seré idiota, ahora como arreglare esto"

Por la noche en los campos de entrenamiento, se encontraba una kunoichi, y alguien la miraba de lejos

"vaya esa mujer sí que es bonita, y parece ser muy fuerte, como me gustan las chicas, espero y ella no sea de las candidatas de mi hermano" pensó Kankuro acercándose a la chica

-¿Quien anda ahí?-dijo Ten-ten poniéndose en posición defensiva

-Perdona no quería interrumpirte, pero la verdad no hay muchas cosas divertidas en tu villa, así que decidí venir a entrenar, ¿podríamos hacerlo juntos?—dijo Kankuro

-Vaya el hermano del Kasekage—dijo Ten-ten

El mismo, ¿tú eres?-pregunto el chico

-Me llamo Ten-ten—dijo la chica

-Bonito nombre, igual que la dueña—dijo Kankuro, logrando sonrojarla

-Gracias—dijo ella

-Y dime, como hacen para divertirse, sí que es una aldea aburrida—dijo él para hacer platica

-Mmm, la verdad es que no hay mucho para divertirse, creo que lo que más nos divirte son las misiones—dijo la chica

-Vaya, pero eso no es todo en la vida, sabes también debemos divertirnos un rato, si no que amargados estaríamos-dijo Kankuro

-Lo dices por tu hermano—dijo ella divertida

-Sí, hay que divertirse, si no uno queda con esa cara de amargado, que tiene mi hermano, Sasuke Uchiha o el genio ese, Hyūga-dijo Kankuro siguiendo con la broma, pero noto que algo malo pasaba-¿dije algo malo?

No, nada—dijo Tenten

-Y dime Tenten, puedo invitarte a comer algo, después de todo lo que entrenaste debes tener hambre—dijo el de nuevo sonriente

-Eh... bu...bueno, está bien—dijo la chica

Se levantaron y se dirigieron de regreso a la aldea...

Aun sigo dudando que Sakura se merezca a Sasuke, ¿ustedes que piensan? y Naruto tal vez encuentre a alguien más aun no lo decido

Espero sus comentarios

Nanami


	9. 許しYurushi

Ultimo del día, sé que no tienen mucha acción, pero pronto vendrán los problemas…

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 9

許し

Yurushi

Hinata, se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento con su primo, las últimas semanas se habían vuelto aun más cercanos

Hinata-sama, no debe bajar la guardia, si aumenta la velocidad tal vez su jutso sea más certero—le dijo el genio al la chica

-Si Neji-nissan-dijo ella

-Y ya esta lista, en una semana es su cita con el Kasekage?-pregunto Neji

-La verdad no quiero pensar en ello, así es mas fácil ocultarlo—dijo Hinata

-Y con respecto a lo otro, ¿como esta?-dijo Neji "pensé que el animal de Kiba hablaría con ella después de que le conté todo"

-Tampoco quiero pensar en eso-dijo la chica bajando la mirada

-Porque no va a buscarlo usted, pienso que si en verdad lo quiere debería intentarlo-dijo Neji

-No, conozco a Kiba-kun, se que él me buscara cuando esté listo-dijo la chica

-Así es, y ya estoy listo—dijo Kiba detrás de ella

-Uhm—dijo Neji-Hinata-sama la veo en la cena-se dio la vuelta y se fue "no lo sentí, maldita sea, cuando estoy con ella bajo mucho la guardia, debería quedarme por aquí, por si algo sale mal"

-Hola Hinata-chan—dijo Kiba mirando al suelo

-Hola ki..Kiba-kun—dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos

-Hinata, perdóname, soy un idiota, más que eso un animal, si eso es lo que soy, no debí decirte nada aquella vez, debí escucharte, no tengo cara para pedir perdón, y entenderé que no me lo des—dijo mirando al piso

-Ki—Kiba, no estoy enojada, yo entiendo que te enojaras, después de todo Naruto-kun me beso y yo no hice nada para detenerlo, soy yo la que debe de pedir perdón, no leí la nota—dijo ella sonrojada

-No Hinata, el único que debe pedir disculpas soy yo, por mis estupideces, y si aun estas dispuesta a estar conmigo, a intentarlo prometo no volver a cometer ni una sola—dijo Kiba, acercándose a Hinata

-Kiba-kun, yo quiero intentarlo, quiero estar contigo-dijo Hinata sintiendo como los brazos del chico la rodeaban

-me haces muy feliz, nunca pensé que me eligieras, me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra –dijo el alejándose de ella, solo lo suficiente para poder mirarla a la cara, acaricio su mejilla, y sostuvo su mentón con su mano, ambos sabían lo que ocurriría, Hinata cerró los ojos, y el poso sus labios sobre los de ella, fue un beso lento, Kiba quería depositar en el todo lo que sentía por ella, y ella le correspondió con creces, ambos pensaron que era el momento más maravilloso del mundo, no muy lejos del lugar un chico, dio la vuelta y corrió sin rumbo, solo podía notar como el viento se robaba sus lagrimas

-Sasuke!-dijo Sakura sorprendida

-Hola—dijo el sonrojado—te he traído unas manzanas

-Gracias Sasuke, ¿como estas?-dijo ella

-Bien, solo quería pasar a saludarte-dijo el Uchiha

-Gracias, quédate, come una manzana conmigo—dijo ella sonriente

-No puedo, tengo que ir a la oficina de tsu-pero fue interrumpido

-Vamos Sasuke, o es que aun no te gustan los hospitales'—dijo ella divertida

-Uhm—dijo el

-Además aun me tienes que contar tus aventuras, imagino que has visto cosas impresionantes no?

El solo sonrió y tomo una manzana, después de todo, como negarle algo a Hurano Sakura

-Hola—dijo el Kasekage, no muy feliz "Temari me dijo que esta chica era problemática, según su amigo"

-Ah! Ya llego, y dígame que se supone que debemos hacer, adonde me va a llevar, sepa usted que no es de mi agrado-dijo Tenten

-Uhm—dijo Gaara "creo que si será problemática, descartada desde el principio"

-¿O que piensa que después de que intento matar a uno de mis mejores amigos?, yo aceptaría casarme con usted, pues ni lo sueñe, nunca lo haría, además mírese, ¿cree que con esas ojeras se ve bien?, pues está muy equivocado, usted no se parece en nada a su hermano, ¿de verdad son familia?, porque él se comporta muy lindo y mire usted ahí —Tenten fue interrumpida por el Kasekage

-Tenten, sé muy bien que antes intente matar a su compañero de equipo, y a dejado claro que no desea estar conmigo, me parece muy bien, nos podemos ahorrar tiempo y aprovechar la tarde en una actividad que a ambos nos agrade, fue un placer conocerla—dijo Gaara inclinándose un poco, y se retiro

-Vaya, es la cita más corta de la historia—dijo un chico divertido

-Ho—hola Kankuro, no era mi intensión decirle esas cosas a tu hermano, pero cuando estoy nerviosa comienzo hablar de mas y na-la interrumpió la risa del chico

-jajaja, ya lo he notado, y no te preocupes, entiendo que mi hermano no es de tu agrado, pero me pareció interesante la parte en que le preguntaste si en verdad lo éramos—dijo él con una sonrisa—me gustaría saber ¿por qué piensas eso?, podríamos ir a pasear si quieres, y me lo cuentas—dijo sonriéndole a la chica, Ten-ten correspondió a la sonrisa del chico y ambos comenzaron a caminar

En el parque una chica de cabellos rubios parecía ansiosa….

-Hola Temari-dijo un chico con coleta

-Hola Shikamaru, llegas tarde de nuevo—dijo Temari

-Perdón—dijo el poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza

-No importa, ya sabía que lo harías—dijo ella sonriéndole y noto que el chico se veía raro- ¿te pasa algo?

-No, es solo que nunca pensé que haría esto-dijo Shikamaru

-¿Hacer qué?-dijo ella

-No sé como acostumbren en tu aldea, así que analice todas las posibilidades y creo que el mejor plan era hacerlo de una manera tradicional de alguna otra región, ni de tu aldea, ni de la mía-dijo el

-No te entiendo ni una sola palabra—dijo Temari comenzado a impacientarse

-"problemática", sabes Temari, todo este tiempo en que hemos sido amigos, me ha servido para darme cuenta de tres cosas que nunca pensé hacer, la primera, es que no puedo estar si tu presencia en mi vida, la segunda dadas las distancias es necesario un paso enorme y la tercera y más problemática —Shikamaru se levanto y coloco una rodilla en el piso, saco una extraña cajita negra de un bolsillo de su chaleco—Temari, quiero pasar el reto de mi vida a tu lado, por mas problemática que seas, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Temari se quedo cayada por uno momento, que para el Nara fueron como mil horas, pero al reaccionar no hubo necesidad de decir nada, se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso intensamente, durante largo rato

-Pensé que nunca me dirías nada, y como siempre me sorprendes con cosas aun mejores, pero sigo sin entender eso de la tradición de aquí y de allá—dijo ella

-"problemática", esta tradición del anillo de compromiso, es de occidente, así piden matrimonio, se me ha hecho un tanto cursi, pero al final es lo que les gusta a las mujeres, Ino me ayudo a elegir el anillo, así que si me permites—tomo la mano de ella y deslizo el pequeño aro de metal, después le dio un beso en la frente y le susurro-problemática-ella lo abrazo

Las cosas parecían pintar mejor en la aldea, los corazones rotos se habían reparado, o estaban en ese proceso, pero había un corazón que lloraba en lo profundo del bosque

Si ya se, ya se, algunas me van a querer golpear por Neji, pero todo tiene un motivo, verán que lo voy a compensar después en unos capítulos más, por otro lado este capítulo la verdad se lo lleva la "problemática" jajaja

Espero volver a subir pronto capítulos y terminar la historia antes de que regrese a clases muchas gracias a los que siguen mi historia, y por favor envíen comentarios siempre es buen saber de todos

Abrazos

Nanami


	10. 問題Mondai

Hola a todos!

Como les dije, pretendo terminar el fic antes de que se terminen las vacaciones, así que me he sentado a buscar la inspiración. Espero les guste, y antes de que me digan algo malo, recuerden que la pareja final de Hinata será Neji, pero les va a costar estar juntos, después de todo las grandes historias de amor siempre son complicadas. Disfrútenlo y comenten

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 10

問題

**Mondai**

Kiba Inuzuka vivió en la última semana una felicidad que nunca imagino vivir, estar con Hinata era lo mejor que le había pasado, era simplemente feliz, mientras ella intentaba por todos los medios corresponder el amor que le brindaba su ahora novio, pero no podía ocultar que algo la preocupaba, cada día analizaba si debía contarle a kiba lo del pequeño requisito que ahora le imponía el consejo de su clan, tener un novio era una cosa, pero definitivamente tener un esposo era algo mucho mayor, el único que sabia hasta el momento de su situación era su primo Neji, quien extrañamente durante la semana había aceptado cuanta misión fuera posible, parecía que quería estar lo más alejado de la villa, por lo que no tenía con quien hablar del tema, aunque sabía que ya habían pasado casi dos meses de los doce que tenia para casarse, y debía apresurarse con su decisión. Pero durante las próximas horas podía disfrutar de su tiempo con Kiba, hoy irían a un lugar especial para ambos, y eso la emocionaba mucho.

-Hinata-dijo de forma cariñosa el chico a su espalda

-Hola, esta vez has llegado a tiempo-dijo ella divertida, a su novio eso de la puntualidad no se le daba muy bien

-Mmm, eso quiere decir que me estas pegando tus malas costumbres—dijo el acercándose y dándole un tierno beso a su novia, ella solo sonrió y disfruto de los labios del chico

-Y listo, he traído algo de comida, y todo lo necesario-dijo Hinata

-Qué bien!, y que le has dicho al viejo, digo a tu padre—dijo Kiba

-Que iríamos de misión, y volvería mañana por la tarde, así que podremos estar, mucho tiempo juntos, espero no aburrirte-dijo ella jugando con sus dedos

-Yo también espero que no lo hagas-dijo el aguantando la carcajada

-Kiba!-dijo la chica

-Tú nunca me aburrirías Hinata, podría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-dijo el chico-tomando la mano de su novia-bien pongámonos en camino

Y ambos caminaron adentrándose al bosque, mientras en la cabeza de Hinata solo retumbaban unas palabras

"podría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo"

-Kankuro, Gaara, nesecito hablar con ambos-dijo Temari

-Y ahora que hicimos—pregunto Kankuro a su hermano

-No sé, pero creo que pronto lo vamos a averiguar-dijo Gaara

-Hermanos, se que para ustedes no es nada extraño que salga con Shikamaru, pero nuestra relación a cambiado un poquito—dijo ella sonrojándose

-Uhm-dijeron ambos

-Pues verán Shikamaru me ha pedido que me case con él y yo he aceptado-dijo Temari aun mas roja

Los tres hermanos se quedaron callados durante un rato, hasta que Gaara rompió el silencio

-Me parece bien, es un shinobi respetable, y si tu lo amas yo lo acepto, solo tengo una petición, que tu boda no sea cercana a la mía, quiero que tu boba sea brillante, y que ni siquiera la mía la opaque—dijo con una sonrisa

-Vaya así que seré el único solterón-dijo Kankuro y se acerco a abrazar a su hermana

-Gaara, así que ya te decidiste eh?-dijo Temari

-Si he conocido a una mujer más que perfecta, me parece honorable, inteligente y sobretodo, encontré en ella esa sensación que me describiste, me hace sentir seguro y feliz, creo que ella es la correcta, solo espero que me acepte—dijo el aun sonriendo

Y puedo saber quién es la chica, parece que logro derribar todas tus barreras hermanito, debe de ser una chica muy especial-dijo Kankuro

Pues ella es...

Flash back

-Buenos días Kasekage-sama—dijo una chica de cabellos azulados

-Ho...hola-dijo el Kasekage "no recordaba que fuera tan bonita"

Hinata, no dijo más permaneció esperando a que el tomara la palabra

-¿Tu eres Hinata Hyūga?-dijo el chico

-Etto...si so..y hi..Hinata Hyūga—dijo ella jugando con sus dedos y su miraba fija en sus pies

-"vaya creo que nerviosa se ve tierna", te puedo llamar Hinata-dijo él con cierto nerviosismo

-S...si, por supuesto Kasekage-sama—dijo ella inclinándose una vez mas

-Arigatō Hinata, y si no te molesta, me gustaría que solo me llamaras Gaara—dijo el sonrojado

-Eso, no...es correcto, usted es el kase..kage de la al..dea de la a..rena—dijo Hinata

-Pero si yo te pido que me llames Gaara y olvides que soy el Kasekage por unas horas lo podrás hacer, por favor-dijo el "de verdad que es muy linda"

-Pues...Yo...si usted lo desea-dijo Hinata volviendo a mirar sus pies

-Arigatō, Hinata-chan-dijo triunfante—y dime a donde te gustaría ir

-Pues no sé, dígame, ¿quiere conocer algún lugar en especial?—dijo Hinata "ay Neji me dijo que me portara mal con él, pero no se me da, estoy muy nerviosa, solo espero que mi torpeza lo decepcione"

-A decir verdad si hay un lugar que quisiera conocer, Naruto me ha hablado de un lugar en donde sirven un ramen estupendo, pero ¿no sé si te guste a ti?..-dijo Gaara

-Pues...se...guro es el ichiraku-ramen, vamos ahí, si e s lo que usted desea- dijo ella

-Solo si a ti te apetece -"es complaciente, y amable también" pensó el chico

-Si claro, kase...Gaara-dijo Hinata sonrojada

"kami, cuando se sonroja se ve aun más hermosa, esta chica si me ha gustado mucho"-pues vamos, guíame por favor Hinata- dijo sonriente

-Ai— Hinata comenzó a caminar, pero continúo callada durante algún tiempo

-Hinata, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Gaara

-Si...si cla..ro—dijo Hinata

-Recuerdo que en el examen Chounin, ese sujeto, al que todos llaman genio, tenia intensiones de matarte, sin embargo tú te seguías levantando a pesar de no poder vencerle, no entiendo, porque lo hacías, ¿no es más natural querer sobrevivir?-dijo el

-Pu..es yo, siempre he vivido queriendo demostrar que no soy un estorbo, que puedo ser útil, que soy fuerte, y quiero que me noten y valoren por ello, aunque también debo reconocer que en ese momento quería que Naruto-kun fuera el que me notara, sus gritos de ánimo me daban el aliento para levantarme de nuevo—dijo Hinata

-Mmm, así que Naruto, el es especial, parece que tu también estas enam-el chico fue interrumpido

-No, lo quiero, pero no de esa forma, Naruto es especial, porque me inspira, el cada día se esfuerza, y mejora, pero no estoy enamorada de él, ya no, en el pasado debo admitir que sí, pero ahora no—dijo ella con firmeza

-Gomen, no quería ofenderte, es solo que si lo estuvieras yo lo entendería, comprendo a que te refieres cuando dices que él es especial—dijo el chico

-De verdad lo comprende...s—dijo Hinata de forma incrédula

-si, el me cambio, sabes en el pasado, lo único que había en mi mente era matar, yo creía que matando a mis oponentes, reafirmaba mi existencia, pero él me hizo ver que eso no era cierto, que hay otras formas de existir, que yo podía ser útil de otra manera, que podía proteger a las personas que amo, y que podía luchar por ser respetado y por tener amigos, por mis hermanos, no sé si me explico-dijo Gaara, "creo que la he espantado"

-Si, entiendo que Naruto te ayudo también a ti, lo que me cuesta trabajo entender es porque solo querías matar, recuerdo que Ten-ten me conto que quisiste matar a lee después del examen, no entiendo como alguien—Hinata callo, sabía que podía llegar a ser irrespetuosa

-¿Por qué guardas silencio?, lo que no entiendes es porque solo tenía en la mente matar—dijo el chico pensativo, el nunca hablaba del tema, salvo con sus hermanos o Naruto

-Gomen, no fue mi intensión ofenderlo—dijo Hinata

-no, no tienes porque disculparte, lo que piensas es verdad, y no tienen justificación, es solo que Naruto y yo nos parecemos bastante, antes yo también fui un Jinchūriki y fui rechazado y tratado como un monstro por la gente de mi aldea, solo mi tío cuidaba de mi, cuando murió me confesó que él tampoco me amaba, recuerdo que después de ese día pensé que todos tenían razón, que yo era un monstro y que desde ese momento todo aquel que me enfrentara estaría muerto, porque solo me amaría a mí, al matar al otro era reafirmar que yo vivía, para el propósito que fui creado, como un arma, como un monstro—dijo Gaara con una sonrisa nostálgica

-Lo lamento—dijo Hinata

¿Por qué?, tú no has hecho nada—dijo él extrañado por la reacción de la chica

-Es triste, sé que es difícil ser rechazado por tu familia, pero me da gusto que ahora seas diferente, gomen, sea diferente, ha logrado que su pueblo lo quiera, y sé que no encontraran a alguien que lo cuide mejor que usted-dijo Hinata

-Arigatō, pero me parece extraño que sepas lo que es el rechazo, tu eres la heredera de uno de los clanes más poderosos de konoha, y dudo que alguien se atreviera a rechazar a una mujer tan her..mo..hermosa como tu—dijo Gaara sonrojado

-pu...pues, yo soy una persona torpe, soy débil, nunca podre tener la habilidad de Hanabi o Neji, ellos son muchísimo mejores que yo, yo soy un estorbo, nunca he podido ser aceptada por el consejo del clan como heredera, y mi padre intenta exigirme cada día mas, para sacar mi potencial, pero yo siempre lo decepciono, no soy digna de ser la heredera—dijo Hinata triste

-Yo no pienso que eso sea cierto, tú no eres débil, una persona que lucha cada día para conquistarse ella misma, que se esfuerza en mejorar, nunca puede llamarse débil, los torpes son aquellos que no logran ver esa grandeza—dijo Gaara intentando borrar la tristeza del rostro de la chica

-Arigatō, Gaara-dijo ella

Todo paso muy rápido, Hinata solo se distrajo una fracción de segundo y tropezó con sus pies, Gaara reacciono muy rápido evitando el golpe de la chica, pero sus cuerpos quedaron repentinamente muy cerca, Gaara sintió ese extraño calor del que le hablo Temari, y ella se sonrojo como nunca

-Lo lamento, fui muy torpe-dijo ella

-No te preocupes, cualquiera puede tropezar, sabes tienes unos ojos muy bellos, son como perlas—dijo el Kasekage

Fin del flash back

-Y entonces hermanito, ¿quién es la afortunada?-volvió a preguntar Kankuro impaciente

Hinata Hyūga...

Fin del capitulo

En particular este capítulo se me complico un poco, no es nada fácil derrotar la frialdad de Gaara aunque con la ternura de Hinata se pueden derretir hasta los más grandes témpanos de hielo, espero les haya gustado. Por favor comenten

Nanami


	11. 彼女のKanojo no

He comenzado con los problemas, espero les agrade

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 11

彼女の

Kanojo no

Así que planeas convertirte en mi esposa tan rápido-dijo el chico, recostado sobre sus brazos

-Yo no dije eso, más bien mi clan quiere que me case y yo pues...-dijo Hinata

-Entonces tú no quieres casarte conmigo-dijo el borrando su sonrisa

-Tampoco dije eso, solo no quiero que te sientas presionado, es mi deber no el tuyo-dijo Hinata

Kiba se acerco a ella, la abrazo y le susurro al oído

-Hyūga Hinata, me haría el honor de ser mi compañera durante toda mi existencia

Ella solo lo abrazo aun más fuerte, el rio, después comenzaron a besarse, ambos jugaban con los labios del otro, el cuerpo de él reposaba sobre el de ella, el comenzó a bajar su mano y a acariciar el cuerpo de Hinata, ella solo suspiro, pronto ambos se encontraron con una respiración acelerada y justo cuando Kiba interrumpió la unión de sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello, ambos notaron que no estaban solos, alguien se acercaba velozmente a donde se encontraban

-Por fin di con usted Hinata-sama—dijo Neji a su prima, sin detenerse a mirar a Kiba

-¿Y qué demonios quieres?-dijo enojado el Inuzuka

-Hinata-sama necesita regresar cuanto antes a la aldea, ha surgido un problema-dijo el ignorando al chico perro

-¿Que ha sucedido Neji-nissan?, ¿le ocurrió algo a mi padre?, ¿Hanabi está bien?-dijo Hinata preocupada

-No se preocupe, ellos están bien, es el consejo, tenemos que darnos prisa—dijo Neji

-Pero ella no se irá contigo—dijo firme el novio de la chica

-No, debe adelantarse Hinata-sama, yo tengo que hablar con Kiba, el podría estar en peligro, corra Hinata-sama, yo iré detrás de usted-dijo Neji mirando por primera vez a Kiba

Hinata no pregunto mas, para que Neji la buscara, debía de ser algo grave, era mejor hacer caso a su primo, se dispuso a correr e ignoro los gritos de su novio, seguramente Neji le explicaría la situación

-Eh! Baka, espera-dijo deteniendo a Kiba —necesitas saber algunas cosas —dijo Neji con el tono más frio que podía

-Pues habla imbécil—dijo Kiba-Akamaru, ve y cuida a una distancia prudente a Hinata, su perro que había permanecido a la defensiva desde la llegada de Neji, se puso en marcha

-Bien pensado, después de todo algo bueno debes de tener para que ella este contigo-dijo Neji

-No me digas que el genio esta celoso—dijo Kiba

-Eso a ti no te debe importar, ahora hay problemas más urgentes, debes de tomarlo con calma, de ello depende el resultado, debes confiar en Hinata y en mi-dijo Neji

-En ella confió pero porque debo de confiar en ti?-dijo el chico

-Porque mi vida solo tiene como objetivo la felicidad de Hinata, ¿me entiendes?-dijo Neji, sabiendo que Kiba podía interpretar perfectamente sus palabras

-Vaya, no me digas que tu ...-

-Eso no importa, lo más importante es protegerla, me entiendes, y sobretodo respetar su decisión-dijo Neji

-Está bien, te escucho, ¿qué es lo que sucede?-dijo Kiba "parece que esto es serio, espero que Akamaru e Hinata no corran peligro

-Toda persona de la aldea sabe que el Kasekage está de visita, lo que no saben es que no es una simple visita, el vino con el único propósito de conseguir una esposa, por lo que Tsunade ordeno que las kunoichi de la aldea tuvieran una cita con él, así el decidiría a quien le propondría matrimonio, claro la Hokage, ha dicho que si la elegida, no acepta la propuesta, no será obligada—Neji se detuvo a ver la reacción de Kiba

-No entiendo porque eso pone en peligro a Hinata-dijo Kiba

-uhm, Hinata es la heredera del clan, he imagino que ya sabes de la petición del consejo, Hiashi no impondría un esposo para Hinata pero si por alguna razón el clan se enterara del propósito de la visita del Kasekage no durarían en obligarla a aceptar, incluso exigir que por todos los medios ella fuera la elegida, los cegaría la ambición, así que decidimos ocultarles esta información al clan, pero...-Neji no podía continuar, sabía que todo dependía de su prima y su determinación, del amor que sintiera por el hombre que tenía enfrente y eso lo destrozaba por dentro

-¿Que ocurrió Neji, no me digas que Gaara a -de repente para Kiba encajaron las piezas, podía ver con claridad la preocupación en la cara de Neji

-así es, el Kasekage a elegido a Hinata, fue a buscarla a la mansión para proponerle matrimonio, pero ella no se encontraba, y su padre se ha preguntado por qué la buscaba, maldita sea, todo estuvo en contra, el consejo estaba ahí, y el ver al Kasekage despertó su curiosidad, Gaara no tienen la culpa, como es costumbre, decidió pedir permiso para pedirle a Hinata matrimonio, a lo que Hiashi respondió inmediatamente que si, ahora han convocado a Hinata, para comunicarle que tiene que aceptar, que no tiene opción, debe ser la esposa del Kasekage-dijo Neji con una expresión ausente

-Y que vamos a hacer, debemos alcanzarla, podemos irnos de la aldea, podríamos no se -Kiba estaba desesperado, toda la paz y alegría que vivió en los últimos días, se derrumbaba rápidamente

-sabes también como yo, que ella jamás haría eso, solo podemos confiar en que el amor que siente por ti sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que intente luchar por él, que se oponga y no dude, yo se que ella lo puede hacer, si su padre ve la determinación en ella, no dudara en apoyarla aunque el consejo este en contra, y si algo malo intentan hacer, yo la protegeré, tú debes cuidarte, conozco al clan y si saben que tu eres el obstáculo, no dudaran en -Neji sabía que su clan no era el más noble, y que aunque hablaran de honor, pocos podían jactarse de ser honorables

-Y si algo saliera mal, e Hinata decide aceptar huir conmigo, ¿también la apoyarías?—pregunto Kiba

-Ya te lo dije, el objetivo de mi vida es verla feliz, y si es necesario no volver a verla, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, solo no seas imprudente, yo te buscare-Kiba pudo ver la sinceridad en los ojos del Hyūga antes de que este desapareciera entre los arboles

Fin del capitulo

Como quisiera encontrar un tipo que esté dispuesto a sacrificarse de esa manera, en fin que suerte tienen Hinata, espero lo hayan disfrutado, comenten por favor, de verdad que me anima mucho recibir sus comentarios

Nanami


	12. 決定Kettei

Hola!

Aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de mi historia, espero les guste, disfrútenlo y comenten

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 12

決定

Kettei

Hinata pudo notar que su primo la alcanzaría pronto, cada vez estaba más cerca, así que decidió disminuir la velocidad para que la alcanzara antes

-Neji-nissan ¿qué ha sucedido?-dijo ella preocupada

-El Kasekage, ha pedido su mano a Hiashi, el consejo estaba reunido y...-Neji pudo ver que Hinata entendió el problema inmediatamente

-Me convocan para obligarme a acepta la petición-dijo Hinata sintiendo una extraña pesadez en el cuerpo

-Hinata-sama, no sé qué tan grande es su amor por Kiba, pero si lo quiere en verdad luche por su amor, opóngase, piense en su felicidad, antes que en su deber, usted merece ser feliz, yo la apoyare decida lo que decida

Hinata no dijo nada, el resto del camino, solo reino el silencio, Neji no perdió de vista a su prima, sabía que en su interior ella tenía un debate interno, y prefirió dejarla tomar su decisión en paz

"no sé qué hacer, debe de existir alguna manera en que todo salga bien, pero no estoy segura de lo que siento, esta semana he experimentado, y aprendido, pero aun así, no he logrado…, y Gaara también es una buena persona, no sé qué hacer, no quiero lastimar a Kiba, pero tampoco al Kasekage, no quiero perder a Kiba y sobretodo no quiero alejarme de konoha, porque eso sería alejarme de …" la voz de su primo despejo los pensamientos de la chica

-Hinata-sama ya hemos llegado- dijo Neji, mirando el miedo en la cara de su prima- Hinata, yo estoy contigo, decidas lo que decidas, siempre te apoyare, yo se que puedes tomar la decisión correcta, pero por favor lucha por tu felicidad antes que otra cosa-termino Neji con un tono suplicante, el cual no advirtió la chica

-Arigatō Neji-nissan

En el interior del salón de la mansión Hyūga se encontraba reunido el consejo, esperando la llegada de la futura líder del clan, todos guardaban silencio, cuando la puerta del salón se deslizo, todos posaron una escrutadora mirada en la Soke de la familia, esta camino con tranquilidad hacia el centro del salón seguida por su guardián, su protector

-Usted no puede estar aquí—dijo el anciano Ryusei de manera iracunda al joven acompañante de Hinata

Gomen—dijo este, dio una inclinación con dirección a Hiashi y comenzó a salir, pero la voz de la mujer en el salón lo paralizo

-quiero que Neji- nissan permanezca en el salón- dijo Hinata con voz suave pero muy decidida, su padre sonrió al ver a su hija, mientras en el interior de Neji un fuego se avivaba

-el es un miembro de Bouke, no podemos permitir su estancia- menciono amenazante Hyūga Sora, Hiashi estaba a punto de hablar, pero su hija lo hizo primero sorprendiendo aun mas a todos

-Se le permitirá, si la Soke del clan así lo desea, ¿o reta a la autoridad de la futura jefe de la familia?—dijo Hinata con determinación "creo que me pase, pero estos hombres miran a Neji, como si fuera un animal y no pienso permitirlo"

-no, claro que no haríamos eso, adelante joven Neji, puede permanecer en el salón, tome asiento, para comenzar de manera inmediata con la reunión—dijo el anciano Ryusei "maldita sea, esta chiquilla no es la misma de antes, tal vez nuestro plan no sea el más oportuno"

Flash back

-Entonces que haremos Sora-san- pregunto un hombre anciano, al joven que se encontraba junto a el

-Mmm, la joven Hinata está viéndose con ese niño perro desde hace unos días- dijo Hyūga Yuuma, este era un chico de la edad de Neji, diestro en el arte del golpe suave, aunque Neji era superior a él en muchos puntos, el pertenecía al linaje del Souke por lo que siempre se creía superior al genio, era arrogante y siempre ponía en claro su superioridad ante la gente

-Tranquilo hijo, todo saldrá bien, Sora- san es muy hábil, podrá ponerte en primera fila para ser el prometido de esa tonta niña- dijo Kotaro

-Pero no me preocupa el hombre perro, es fácil de eliminar, me preocupa el Kasekage- dijo de nuevo el joven impaciente

-Tranquilo joven Yuuma, no seas impaciente, si el Kasekage llega a elegir a Hinata-sama, como prometida, nos mostraremos complacientes, así la engañaremos, rechazara la proposición, para estar con Inuzuka Kiba, y ahí es donde entraremos, quitaremos de en medio a ese perro, y cuando ella se encuentre sola y deprimida ahí estarás tu para envolverla, y ya que la tengas en tus manos el Souke podrá por fin aplastar al Bouke para siempre-dijo Sora, mas para el que para sus espectadores

-Eso es peligroso, atacar de frente no es una buena idea—medito el viejo Ryusei

-No te preocupes anciano, lo haremos cuando ellos ataquen, seguramente él vendrá a destruir la aldea, y en ese momento, nosotros atacaremos, las muertes de aquellos que se nos opongan, podrán adjudicarse a ellos, y nosotros solo seremos los podres sobrevivientes del ataque, el jefe del clan morirá defendiéndolo, y sus pobres hijas lo harán con el-dijo el joven con ojos ambiciosos

-Así, se terminara el linaje de la familia de Hiashi y podremos instaurarte a ti como jefe del clan-medito el anciano

-pero si muere Hinata, para que quieres que mi hijo se comprometa con ella?—pregunto Kotaro

-el objetivo nunca ha sido que tu hijo sea el próximo jefe - sentenció Sora, dejando a dos hombre pensativos

Pero ¿qué pasa si Hinata-sama decidiera aceptar al Kasekage?—pregunto de nuevo Yuuma, saliendo de sus ensimismamiento.

Los hombres lo voltearon a ver con incredulidad, después de todo, Hinata, jamás aceptaría estar con un hombre que no amara

Fin del flash back

Neji, devolvió sus paso y se coloco al lado de su prima, parecía que las palabras de la chica, le habían encendido por dentro, miro retador a los miembros del consejo, y al mirar a Hiashi, noto la alegría en su rostro, alegría porque su hija, era fuerte, y el consejo no lograría lo que se proponía

-Bien, te hemos convocado ante el consejo para comunicarte la petición de matrimonio del Kasekage—Hiashi hizo una pausa, pero noto que su hija estaba concentrada, como mirando a la nada, ella ya sabía lo que se venía - y como…-Hiashi fue interrumpido por Hyūga Sora

-Y como ya se le ha expuesto anteriormente, usted decidirá si acepta a este hombre, o esperara al correcto- dijo con tono seguro y arrogante

"¿pero qué demonios está pasando?, esto está mal, algo traman, lo sé, pero ¿Qué?" pensó Neji, quien giro su cabeza para ver la misma confusión en su prima

-Así es hija tu decidirás, tienes hasta el día de mañana a medio día para comunicarnos tu respuesta—dijo Hiashi a su hija "mmm parece que su plan está en marcha, solo espero que Hinata sea fuerte"

Hinata se levanto y camino seguida por Neji, una vez fuera del salón, ambos se dirigieron al jardín de la mansión

-Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien?—dijo precavido su primo

-Ai, es solo que no me explico la reacción del consejo, pensé que me obligarían a aceptar a Gaara –contesto la chica

-si lo sé, pero algo traman, no entiendo las cosas, pero puedo asegurar que algo traman- dijo Neji a su prima

-Neji, estoy confundida, no sé qué debo hacer, la aptitud del consejo, la sonrisa de mi padre, no se cual es el camino correcto—dijo Hinata

-No se preocupe, usted sabrá cual es su camino, solo tienen que ser fuerte para defenderlo— dijo Neji "me gusta cómo suena mi nombre con su voz" -Hinata- sama arigatō

-la que debería agradecerte soy yo Neji-nissan-dijo la joven

-usted no debe agradecerme nada, es mi deber protegerla, pero no es el suyo protegerme a mí, no vuelva a exponerse de esa manera ante el consejo, yo estoy acostumbrado a ser despreciado por ellos-dijo el joven

-no me pidas eso, tu no debes ser sobajado por nadie, y menos por hombres tan poco honorables-dijo Hinata, su primo sonrió ante la declaración de la chica, sin embargo recordó que tenía un deber que cumplir

- Tengo que irme Hinata-sama - Neji se acerco a su prima, y repentinamente deposito un beso en la frente de esta y susurró - arigatō, yo la protegeré, pase lo que pase

Hinata no reacciono, no se esperaba la acción de su primo, pero se sentía extrañamente reconfortada, sabia, que a él no la rechazaría decidiera, lo que decidiera, sonrió y se encamino a su habitación. Por la ventana de una de las habitaciones Hyūga Hiashi sonreía….

Fin del capitulo

Como ven, ¿Qué pasara?, espero les gustara, poco a poco Neji se mete en el corazón de su prima jajaja, por favor dejen comentarios un abrazo y sigan disfrutando sus vacaciones. Por cierto tienen varios capítulos que no dejo traducción de los nombres de los capítulos, así que se los dejo en este

Nanami

選挙 Senkyo: elección

感情 Kanjō: Sentimiento

ミステリー Misuterī: misterio

ミッション misshon: misión

真理 Shinri: verdad

壊れた心 koware ta kokoro: corazones rotos

不器用な Bukiyō na: torpes

お友達 O tomodachi: amigos

許し Yurushi: perdón

問題 Mondai: problema

決定 Kettei: determinación


	13. 発見Hakken

Hola, hola, espero aun estén disfrutando sus vacaciones, tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo este capítulo, pronto comenzaran las peleas, lo que me tienen preocupada, por como las debo escribir, pero la inspiración llegara, ahora el capitulo:

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 13

発見

Hakken

Hinata se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, después de todo, mañana tendría que presentarse ante el consejo y debía de decidir como rechazar la petición del Kasekage; todo paso muy rápido, ella estaba distraída, y no se percato de que la vigilaban, un joven la tomo por sorpresa, cubrió su boca con un trapo, y ella perdió el conocimiento muy rápido. El hombre la llevaba a una habitación del ala sur de la mansión, parecía nervioso, un rapto dentro de la misma casa, no era del todo prudente. Al llegar a la habitación la deposito con cuidado en la cama y se dirigió al anciano del escritorio

Ryusei-sama, aquí está la Soke como me fue ordenado—dijo el joven encapuchado

Arigatō, puedes retirarte, pero mantente cerca ella debe regresar a su habitación y tú la llevaras-dijo el anciano, levantándose y colocándose una careta, esperaría a que el efecto de la droga inhalada desapareciera

-Sagasu-sempai, llegas tarde, no es tu costumbre—dijo el hombre tras la máscara de lobo, a su capitán

-Gomen, Satsujin-sempai, tenia asuntos familiares y además no te debo explicaciones-dijo el joven de mascara nívea

-No me interesan de cualquier forma- dijo el shinobi con el mismo tono despreocupado

-Uhm, déjate de tonterías, tenemos trabajo, que averiguaste-dijo el buscador

-No mucho, parece que aun están escondidos en las montañas, no les veo intenciones de atacar, es como si estuvieran esperando algo, o a alguien, pero hay algo que llamo mi atención-dijo Sasuke, quitándose su máscara y sentándose en la rama sobre la que se encontraba

-¿Algo llamo tu atención?—dijo Neji imitando a su compañero

-Bueno en realidad fueron dos cosas, la primera es que tengo la sensación de que este chakra ya lo conocía, pero es imposible-dijo pensativo el Uchiha

-Uhm no suenas convencido y pocas cosas provocan ese malestar en ti, que es lo que lo hace tan imposible?—dijo el kyaputen del equipo Anbu

-Que yo mismo mate al hombre que lo poseía, yo mate a Oroshimaru, y no es posible que sienta su chakra, aunque sea tan poco, es imposible que alguien posea el chakra de otra persona, así que posiblemente sea mi imaginación—dijo pensativo el chico

-No te veo convencido, que te hace dudar - dijo Neji intrigado por la expresión en el rostro del Uchiha

-Mmm, cuando me acerque lo suficiente percibí por un instante la esencia de Oroshimaru, pero después se esfumo, y en su lugar quedo la nada, no me explico cómo fue y no pude seguir investigando, por que se apareció por ahí Inuzuka Kiba, parecía preocupado por algo, y pude notar que estaba escapando de algo, o más bien de alguien-dijo el Uchiha volteando a ver a su compañero

-Sasuke, ¿porque me miras así?-dijo irritado Neji

-Es que lo perseguía un Hyūga, pelearon y el tipo le dijo que si no se alejada de tu prima el mismo se encargaría de eliminarlo-Sasuke espero a la reacción del genio

-Uhm, ya veo, así que no esperaron a que ella tomara una decisión, actuaron antes de lo que imagine- dijo pensativo el joven de ojos perlados

-Neji, no es todo-Sasuke, hizo una pausa, para que su compañero prestara atención- Neji, el joven que se lo advirtió era Yuuma, el imbécil que se la pasa pregonando ser mejor que tu, Kiba le dio unos buenos golpes y regreso a la aldea como si nada, pero Yuuma, entro en la cueva donde se encontraban los shinobis intrusos y no salió en bastante rato, cuando lo hizo estaba acompañado, no recuerdo bien su nombre, pero sé que es del Sodan de tu clan, Soke, Sore….

-Sora-san-dijo Neji, con repentino asombro

-Si, ese Hyūga Sora, no sé qué diantres hacían ahí, pero te puedo decir que no salieron nada contentos, tenemos que averiguar quiénes son y que buscan Neji, me temo que si no actuamos rápido la aldea podría correr peligro, tal vez debemos actuar a ciegas

-Sasuke, creo que tal vez lo que están esperando sea que Gaara decida quién es su prometida, piénsalo, los intrusos llegaron al mismo tiempo, parece que son del mismo grupo que nos ataco antes de entrar a la aldea con el Kasekage y sus hermanos, recuerdas las palabras que dijo el individuo a Shikamaru

-Uhm "nunca lograran la unión"—recordó el Uchiha

-Exacto, la única unión que podría ser, es la del Suna con konoha y eso seria atreves del matrimonio, piénsalo, tal vez lo que están esperando es saber a quién deben de atacar y si no me equivoco, el que no permitirá que toquen un pelo a la elegida soy yo-dijo el Hyūga

-Espera, Neji, como que tu no—el Uchiha no termino la frase

-El Kasekage pidió la mano de Hinata, lo que no me cuadra es que el consejo no la obligo a aceptar, le pidieron que hiciera saber su decisión mañana al medio día, y ahora esto, si Sora está tramando algo, debe de ser algo grande, y el debe de saber que buscan los intrusos y tal vez quienes son, debo hablar con Hiashi-sama, advertirle, y tu ve y alerta a la quinta, ella decidirá si atacamos o esperamos- dijo Neji

-Ai, kyaputen, ten cuidado-fue lo último que dijo el moreno y desapareció entre los arboles

Neji se coloco su máscara de nuevo y se encamino de nuevo a la mansión debía hablar con su tío lo antes posible

Fin del capitulo

¿Cómo ven?, espero les gustara, dos genios trabajando jejeje…. Pero aun les falta camino por recorrer


	14. 驚きOdoroki

Hola, hola, como están?, Yo ya entre a clases, pero me quede súper enfrascada con la historia la deje en suspenso, y no pude evitar escaparme un momento a escribir lo que seguía, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 14

驚き

Odoroki

¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto la mujer de cabello azulino

Guarde silencio, y ponga atención—dijo severo su captor

Exijo una respuesta—dijo ella con voz firme

Que se calle—dijo el hombre propinándole un golpe a la mujer - sabemos muy bien en la situación en la que se encuentra y he venido a ofrecerle un trato, escuche con atención, si usted acepta al Kasekage como prometido, Kiba Inuzuka recibirá las consecuencias, pero también si usted continua con el sufrirán las consecuencias su padre y su hermana, me entiende

Eso no es un trato, es una amenaza, lo que desea es que no me case nunca para que no se me herede el liderazgo del clan, ¿no es así?

Usted ha entendido bien, señorita Hinata –la mujer no pudo reaccionar, le fue propinado un certero golpe que la sumergió de nuevo en la inconsciencia

Neji se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de su tío, aun no lograba apaciguar su respiración, había corrido desde un punto lejano del bosque, pero la situación era apremiante, debía proteger a Hinata costara lo que costara, y fue lo que lo impulso a tocar a aquella puerta

-¿Quién es?- pregunto el líder del clan

-Soy Neji, me permitiría hablar con usted un momento—dijo el joven con voz entrecortada

-Adelante pasa, sobrino—dijo Hiashi, Neji sorprendido por el tono amable de su tío entro en la habitación -¿Qué sucede Neji?

-Hiashi-sama, Hinata corre peligro, esta tarde un integrante de mi tropa, descubrió a Sora y Yuuma en el bosque, se encontraron con los intrusos que han seguido al Kasekage, si mis suposiciones son ciertas ellos tienen el fin de impedir la unión de Gaara con cualquier kunoichi, además Yuuma amenazo a Inuzuka Kiba- dijo Neji rápidamente

-Perdona pero no entiendo bien a que te refieres—dijo Hiashi confundido

"demonios como decirle las cosas, hay información que debo ocultar, maldita sea debí pensar bien en mis palabras antes de abrir la boca"

-Hiashi-sama, le seré sincero dado que no encuentro otra salida, y antes que mi deber como capitán, esta mi deber como protector de Hinata-sama. Mi tropa escolto al Kasekage y sus hermanos, fuimos atacados por un grupo de shinobis, la única información que obtuvimos de ellos fue que impedirían la unión, al principio no sabía a qué se referían, hasta que conocí las intenciones de la visita de Gaara a konoha, supongo que la unión a la que se referían es el matrimonio del Kasekage, y sospecho que atacaran a su hija cuando conozcan que ella es la elegida, lo que no entiendo es qué relación hay entre Sora y esos hombre, y es muy sospechoso que Yuuma atacara a Kiba, ahora que mantiene una relación con Hinata – sama—dijo Neji

-Ya veo, lo más probable es que tengas razón; yo también desconozco la relación de sora con estos hombre, pero puedo decirte que mi hija no solo corre peligro por ellos, Neji lo que te confiare debes de mantenerlo en secreto, nadie debe saber que tu sabes esta información, además tienes que prometerme que protegerás a mis hijas, sobre todas las cosas—dijo Hiashi mirando los ojos del Hyūga

-No tiene que decírmelo, Hiashi sama, protegeré a Hinata con mi propia vida—dijo él con firmeza

-Ya veo, el consejo está planeando destruir al Bouke, y destruir el linaje de mi familia, Sora quiere liderar el clan, y no dudara en quitar todo aquello que le estorbe. Debo admitir que la primera idea que se me ocurrió para mantener la paz en el clan fue unir a las dos ramas, desapareciendo la división. Pero el consejo descubrió mis intenciones y fue por ello que se hizo esa absurda petición a mi hija, el matrimonio en un año como máximo, pero ahora las cosas se complican, en la mañana pensé que querrían obligar a mi hija a aceptar al Kasekage, pero ellos mismo dijeron que respetarían la decisión de Hinata, posiblemente Sora confirmo tus sospechas y dejara que el trabajo sucio lo realice otra persona, pero aun así no entiendo, no sé qué decisión tomara, ni que tretas le tenderán a mi hija, solo confió en que demuestre la fortaleza que se que esconde en su interior, aunque conservo la esperanza en la unión del Souke y Bouke, eso sería algo en verdad bueno, un Hyūga es un Hyūga sin importar su nacimiento, debo admitir que lo descubrí demasiado tarde-dijo Hiashi volviéndose un poco más viejo

-Pero ¿como pensaba lograr eso Hiashi sama?—dijo incrédulo el genio

-Uniendo a mi hija con el miembro del Bouke mas prodigio- dijo sonriendo Hiashi

Neji repentinamente sonrió, la idea no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía miserable, Hinata nunca le perdonaría si el accediera a eso

-Gomen Hiashi- sama, pero creo que al final de cuentas Hinata debe decidir con quien quiere compartir su vida. Y en este momento lo más importante es protegerla—dijo melancólico

-Y se que lo harás bien, aunque si me permites un consejo mi querido sobrino, deberías intentarlo, dile a mi hija lo que sientes-

-Pero ¿qué dice?—dijo sonrojándose Neji

-No lo tomes a mal, Neji, no lo digo por preservar al clan, sé que mi hija en ti encontraría un buen compañero, tú la amas, eso lo puedo notar, y cualquier hombre tienen derecho a luchar por el amor, el final de esa batalla solo lo determina el tiempo y la perseverancia, no dejes ir la oportunidad que tienes, ahora si me permites debo meditar en alguna forma de controlar a Sora antes de que llegue más lejos-fueron las últimas palabras de Hiashi esa noche

Neji salió de la habitación, mas confundido de lo que estaba, decirle a Hinata sus sentimientos no era prudente ella quería a Kiba, o al menos quería quererlo, el estaría siempre a su lado pero como su primo, su guardián y no debía aspirar a mas, no si ella no lo deseaba, pero repentinamente su mente fue invadida por una pregunta "¿Cómo se que ella no lo desea si no lo pregunto?"

La luz del sol aun no se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación, sin embargo Hinata despertó, adolorida por los golpes recibidos la noche anterior, estaba llena de dudas y debía resolver rápido la situación, debía decidir que hacer

"que debo hacer, si acepto al Kasekage, Kiba saldrá herido, pero si no lo acepto y sigo con Kiba Hiashi, Hanabi, y ….Neji, mi familia, que hare, nesecito decidir" la mujer siguió sus pensamientos, por largo rato, pero repentinamente se levanto de la cama y salto por la ventana de la habitación.

Como ven?, espero les guste este capítulo, prometo intentar continuar rápido la historia.

Gracias todos aquellos que ha seguido leyendo, y espero su opinión.

Deseo que todo este marchando bien para ustedes

Nanami


	15. 犠牲Gisei

Hola, espero disfrutaran el capitulo anterior, para todas aquella que no les gustaba la relación de Hinata con Kiba, este será el último capítulo que lean algo sobre ella, jejeje, y ya se pone interesante el Neji-Hinata, lo que me emociona mucho, Espero sigan mi historia, y prometo intentar terminarlo pronto.

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 15

犠牲

Gisei

Aun era de madrugada y una mujer corría por las calles de konoha, sabía que alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero extrañamente se sintió segura con la presencia, había tomado una decisión y no dudaría nunca más, sabía que era lo mejor, para ella, su familia y Kiba, al llegar a la casa, pudo notar que él la esperaba, como si presintiera a lo que ella venia

-Ohayō- dijo el joven serio

- Ohayō- correspondió al saludo

-no pudiste esperar a una hora mas decente para venir a decírmelo, Hinata-dijo el joven intentando bromear

-gomen, Kiba-kun—dijo Hinata sonrojándose

-voy a extrañar eso sabes, nunca pensé que yo provocaría esa reacción en ti-dijo él con tristeza

-Kiba yo, no era mi intención lastimarte, de verdad lo intente, me gustaría decirte que el consejo me obliga a elegirlo a él, pero lo elijo por mi propia voluntad, por proteger a mi familia, y por qué se que tu puedes protegerte solo—dijo la joven agachando la cabeza

-Hinata mírame, por favor mírame-dijo Kiba acortando la distancia que los separaba, tomo la barbilla de la mujer con su mano, y logro que esta levantara su mirada—Hinata tu y yo sabemos que no es solo por eso, te conozco, porque has sido mi compañera de equipo, mi amiga, mi cómplice, se cada una de tus reacciones, se que te gusto, que la has pasado bien en este corto tiempo, se que lo intentaste, se que tal vez si hubiera tenido más tiempo lo hubiera logrado, se que podrías haber llegado a amarme, de la manera en que yo te amo, sé que me quieres, y hubiera deseado que eso fuera suficiente, pero no lo es, también se que tu beber con tu clan y tu familia es muy importante para ti, y entiendo lo que estás haciendo

-Kiba yo, no…per..don—intento decir Hinata

-jajajaja, también voy a extrañar eso, Hinata, no hace falta que pidas perdón, tu prometiste intentarlo, y lo hiciste, no es tu culpa que yo no lograra mi objetivo—dijo el moreno cerrando los ojos—Hina creo que me marchare por un tiempo, hay técnicas que quiero entrenar con Akamaru, y la distancia me ayudara a sanar más rápido, solo te pido una última cosa, Hinata dame un último beso, un último abrazo y un último te quiero—dijo el apretando los puños

La joven de largos cabellos azules se acerco, rodeo el cuerpo del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, y comenzó dando un beso en su frente, en cada parpado, en cada mejilla, y por fin poso sus labios sobre los de él, la sensación era familiar, pero esta vez la ternura y el deseo se mezclaban con tristeza, él la rodeo con sus brazos, y la atrajo mas fuerte a su cuerpo, sus labios danzaban juntos, él quería sentir el rose de la lengua de la mujer que amaba contra la suya, llevarse su sabor y no olvidarlo nunca, sentir sus labios chocando contra los de él, pero la falta de oxigeno los obligaba a separarse, la mujer deposito un último beso en la mejilla del moreno y le susurro al oído Kimi o ai shiteru, el hombre solo pronuncio arigatō.

Poco a poco Kiba aminoro la fuerza de sus brazos y por fin libero a la mujer que amaba, después de la despedida que se dieron, no dijo nada mas solo le brindo una última sonrisa a la mujer y hecho a corren sin rumbo. Akamaru se despidió de la mujer con un ladrido, y corrió en dirección a su amo.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse, cuando Hinata volvió a hablar

-sal de una vez, por favor—le dijo a la nada

-Perdone Hinata sama, no era mi intención espiarla—dijo Neji sonrojándose

-Lo sé, es solo que me parece mejor compartir este momento contigo, aquí a mi lado, que sumido en las sombras nissan –dijo Hinata a su primo

-Por un momento pensé que no descubriría mi presencia—dijo el Hyūga acercándose –-pensé que había ocultado mi chakra —dijo pensativo

-No me percate de tu presencia por el chakra—dijo ella

-¿A no?-dijo Neji "¿Por qué cada día, me siento más cercano a ella? Esto no está bien"

-No, fue por tu olor—dijo ella bajando la mirada

-¿Mi olor?—dijo el sonrojándose "maldita sea no me he bañado, seguro es por eso", pero que tonterías pienso, eso no debe de importarme"—acaso apesto tanto Hinata-sama—dijo sonriéndole a la mujer

Su pregunta logro arrancar una carcajada de la joven, lo que hizo sentir al shinobi un extraño calor en el cuerpo

-No es eso, Neji- nissan, tu nunca has olido mal, hueles como a te de yerbabuena, tu olor me gusta, me trae paz, seguridad, aunque la verdad es que lo comencé a notar desde hace unos días—dijo Hinata sonrojándose, sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Hinata sama?—pregunto el Hyūga

-Si Neji-nissan—contesto Hinata, sabiendo que llegaba el momento de que la plática dejara ese tono alegre

-¿Esta usted bien?—dijo el preocupado

-Ai, sé que es lo mejor, Kiba es fuerte y es un buen shinobi, se que pronto encontrara a la persona que le corresponda en verdad, yo lo intente, pero no logre enamorarme realmente de él, Neji, creo que nunca voy a encontrar a la persona correcta, supongo que mi único amor verdadero será Naruto, solo que me pregunto ¿cómo puede ser él?, si he dejado de sentirlo, además en este momento lo único que debo hacer es proteger al clan, y a mi familia, a mi padre, a Hanabi, a ti, si algo les pasara a cualquiera de los tres yo moriría, y está en mis manos impedirlo, protegeré a mi hermana, a mi padre, te protegeré a ti, no dejare que nada te lastime nissan, esta vez llego mi turno de ser tu protectora—dijo la joven sumida en sus pensamientos

-Hinata, yo tengo algo importante que decirte—dijo el joven repentinamente nerviosos, las palabras de su prima lo incitaron a seguir el consejo que su tío—Hinata yo estoy-

-Aquí estas, te he buscado por todo konoha, tenemos ordenes de la quinta—dijo Sasuke apareciendo de la nada

-Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí?—dijo Neji sorprendido

-Ya te lo he dicho he informado a la quinta y tenemos ordenes—dijo Sasuke, percatándose de que había interrumpido algo importante—lo lamento, no era mi intención interrumpirlos, te espero en el lugar de siempre—y se alejo de los Hyūga

-Neji ¿que querías decirme?—pregunto Hinata cuando se encontraron solos de nuevo

-Solo que siempre contaras conmigo….

Fin del capitulo

Espero les gustara, una despedida algo melosa, y Sasuke, interrumpiendo a su capitán, ya será en el siguiente capitulo, o en el siguiente, no se que travesuras hagan mis dedos en el teclado la próxima vez, espero sus comentarios, y gracias a los que siguen esta historia, buena suerte

Nanami


	16. ヒントHinto

Hola, hola, creo que me he emocionado con estos capítulos, y a pesar de que tengo algo de tarea, no pude resistirme a continuar con un capitulo mas, espero lo disfruten.

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 16

ヒント

Hinto

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Cuál es el plan?—pregunto el pelirrojo

- mmm, lo primero es traer aquí a Hyūga Hinata, es muy importante su participación en esto—dijo la quinta, volteando su vista al shinobi de mascara nívea

-Ai, en un momento la traeré, con su permiso—le shinobi salió de la habitación, con un rumbo fijo en su mente

-Kasekage, espero siga en su opinión el respetar la decisión de –la quinta fue interrumpida

-respetare mi palabra, si Hinata-chan decidiera rechazarme lo aceptare, y espero no dude de mi de nuevo- dijo el

-Tsunade- sama, creo que sería conveniente, manejar la información a nuestro favor, sea cual sea la respuesta de Hinata—dijo el hombre de mascara lobuna

-¿a qué se refiere?—pregunto Gaara al hombre

-Seria una buena trampa anunciar que ya tienes una prometida, seguramente los intrusos la atacaran y será en donde nosotros estaremos esperando, podría anunciarse con una gran fiesta en konoha o en la mansión Hyūga, ellos nos encontraran preparados—dijo Sasuke

-y si Hinata decidiera no aceptarme, propone usted obligarla-dijo Gaara, molesto

-no claro que no obligaría a nadie a nada, pero posiblemente ella aceptaría fingir, después de todo es una kunoichi de konoha—le respondió Sasuke con el mismo tono

- pero se olvida de algo, de ninguna manera yo pondría en riesgo a mi futura esposa, y menos a Hinata—le contesto Gaara

-Uhm—fue lo último que menciono Sasuke

-Si me permite Kasekage, creo que es un buen plan, tendríamos el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado-dijo Tsunade

En la mansión Hyūga una mujer se encontraba en sus aposentos, se alistaba, para la reunión que tendría con el consejo de su clan, cuando su padre llamo a la puerta

-adelante—se escucho en la habitación

-hija, veo que ya casi estas lista—dijo Hiashi

-padre, que te trae a mi habitación, sobretodo antes de la reunión del consejo-pregunto confundida Hinata

-hija, quiero hablar contigo de un tema muy serio, tiene que ver con lo más importante que tengo en la vida- dijo Hiashi sentándose en el fotón

- padre, cuidare al clan, no tienes que preocuparte, estoy haciendo lo mejor para él—dijo la joven

-Hinata, no me refiero al clan, existen cosas en la vida, que solo entendemos con la vejez, yo me di cuenta de lo realmente valioso demasiado tarde, lo que verdaderamente me importa eres tú y tu hermana, la felicidad de ambas, y por eso mismo es que me he decidido contarte todo, debes estar enterada de todo lo que está sucediendo a tu alrededor—dijo Hiashi

-padre, me conmueves, pero ya he tomado una decisión, y no me arrepiento es mi deber como Soke del clan Hyūga—dijo la joven firmemente

-Aun así debes escucharme, siéntate por favor, hija—el hombre aguardo a que su hija se sentara y comenzó su plantica, confesó a su hija su plan de unirla con Neji en matrimonio para unificar al clan, también lo que había descubierto su sobrino, y todo cuanto sabia del plan de Sora, su hija se sorprendía cada vez más, cuando su padre guardo silencio, ella también lo sorprendió

-padre, después de que el consejo me convocara para comunicarme la petición del Kasekage, un hombre me amenazo, pensé que estaba loca, pero por un momento pensé que el hombre era el anciano Ryusei, pero no lo creía capas de algo tan bajo, sin embargo ahora que me compartes esta información, es posible que el también esté involucrado; padre, he terminado mi relación con Kiba-kun, y no lo he hecho por el Kasekage, si no porque no la amaba, no me malinterpretes lo quiero, pero no como una pareja, y te informo que he decidido, negarme a la petición de Kasekage, no por la amenaza, sino porque no puedo compartir mi vida con alguien que no amo, padre, no me he rendido, aun queda tiempo, y sé que voy a encontrar al compañero indicado, pero antes de eso, debemos detener a Sora, no pienso permitir que llegue más lejos- dijo la mujer

-estoy orgulloso de tenerte como hija, no me equivoque tu serás mejor dirigiendo al clan que cualquier otro—dijo Hiashi con los ojos humedecidos

La joven se levanto y le brindo un abrazo a su padre, ambos tenían años sin abrazarse, sin decir en verdad lo que sentían, tal vez impulsado por ese ambiente acogedor, su padre se atrevió a volver a hablar

-hija, si me permites, tal vez tienes enfrente a ese compañero, pero no lo has querido mirar realmente—dijo él con una picara sonrisa

-no se a quien te refieres padre—dijo extrañada la joven, y alejándose de él para observar su cara

-perdona que me meta, se que prometí no involucrarme, pero creo haberte observado con una persona en particular en tu vida, con la que formarías una pareja estupenda, he visto tus reacciones, y las de él, las miradas que se dedican, pero aun no descubres lo que realmente pasa entre ustedes, a veces uno se enamora en los momentos más inesperados y de la persona menos pensada, el punto es darnos cuenta en el momento oportuno, algunas personas, pierden al amor de su vida, por tontos, otros más por arrogantes, algunos por ignorantes , pero lo peor hija mía, es perder el amor verdadero por cobardes-dijo el hombre aun sonriendo a su hija

-padre no entiendo-dijo ella confundida

- solo te digo que ya llego el momento de dejar la ignorancia, y que cuando lo hagas no te dejes llevar por la cobardía, cuando lo descubras hija mía, no temas, ambos cuentan con mi bendición-dijo Hiashi levantándose; cuando se disponía a dejarla, noto la presencia de su sobrino, al otro lado de la puerta y sonrió a un mas al abrirla-el mismo consejo es para ti Neji—y los dejo solos.

Hinata, reflexionaba, las palabras de su padre, pero la confusión en su mente su aliviada por ese olor a yerbabuena, que tanto le gustaba, dio la vuelta, y sonrió a su primo

-Neji!—dijo sonrojándose

-Hinata, debemos ir al despacho de Tsunade-sama, requieren tu presencia inmediatamente—dijo el bajando la mirada

-pero, el consejo ya está reunido—dijo la joven

-creo que entenderán, es una orden de la quinta—dijo Neji, aun con su mirada en el piso

-Ai, vamos—dijo Hinata, tocando el hombro de su primo, para ponerse en marcha

-Hinata, yo, quisiera hablar contigo, cuando salgamos de la visita a la Hokage –dijo el sin moverse

-si esta bien, hablaremos Neji-nissan, tengo la sensación de que desde la mañana querías decirme algo—le dijo sonriendo y comenzó a caminar

Hiashi observada aun a su hija y su sobrino, y sonreía pensando, "tal vez después de todo fue bueno que les dijera, solo espero que no me equivoque con los sentimientos de mi hija", dio vuelta, y se dirigió al salón, para informar al consejo sobre la usencia de su hija.

Fin del capitulo

¿Cómo ven?

Espero les guste este capítulo, y que en el futuro se me den las cosas para comenzar a arreglar los embrollos que hice, me he olvidado un poco del Sasuke-Sakura, y Shikamaru y su prometida, así que ya entraran en acción de nuevo, o al menos eso pienso, pero nunca se que haran mis dedos en el teclado hasta sentarme a escribir, jejeje, dejen su comentario

NANAMI


	17. 戦略Senryaku

Hola, espero a todos la estén pasando bien, esta semana inicio mis exámenes de segundo departamental por lo que no subiré capítulos, pero en reconpemsa antes de ponerme a estudiar, me puse a escribir, y subiré dos capítulos seguidos, espero les gusten, disfruten su lectura

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 17

戦略

Senryaku

-Es increíble, esa jovencita se toma demasiadas libertades—menciono enojado el anciano

-Hiashi-sama, si me permite nada justifica su tardanza-dijo Sora

-El Kasekage se merece una respuesta-menciono de nuevo Ryusei

-Creo que deberán hacer estos reclamos a la quinta, ya que ella solicito la presencia de Hinata—dijo divertido Hiashi

-Siendo así no debemos de precipitarnos —respondió Sora cambiando el tono de su voz

-Pero ya que estamos reunidos aquí, creo oportuno anunciarles que he decidido que Hinata se vaya una temporada a entrenar con Neji en las montañas, creo que le hará bien alejarse y prepararse, para el matrimonio y como futura cabeza del clan, les advierto que esto no está a discusión -dijo tajante Hiashi y salió del salón

Mmm, esto complica demasiado Sora, debemos actuar cuanto antes, no podemos permitir que Hiashi siga con su plan, creo que no lo oculta, no la manda a entrenar, los manda para que se conozcan, antes de obligarla a aceptar a ese donnadie como esposo—dijo Hyūga Kotaro

-No estaría tan seguro que ese sea el plan de Hiashi, posiblemente solo lo dijo para ver nuestras reacciones, después de todo, si Hinata decide aceptar al Kasekage, no se vería bien que ella fuera a las montañas con otro hombre, sea o no su protector-dijo Sora sonriendo

-Neji-nissan, ¿acaso Tsunade-sama me convoca a misión en este momento?—pregunto la joven con un tono curioso

-No lose, Hinata-sama, en la oficina de la Hokage están un Anbu, y el Kasekage esperándola, tienes que saber que konoha está siendo amenazada-pero el genio fue interrumpido por su prima

-Lo sé todo Neji, mi padre me lo conto todo, y si es que me convocan por que el Kasekage me ha elegido, debo de decirte que no estoy en peligro, no aceptare la propuesta –dijo ella sonriendo a su primo

-¿No lo aceptara?—pregunto incrédulo

-No, no lo hare, mi padre ya lo sabe, y me apoya—dijo la chica—vaya parece que ya llegamos nissan

-Adelante—se escucho la voz de la sannin

-Hinata, mi deber era traerte ya lo he hecho, te esperare en el parque cuando hayas terminado tu labor aquí—dijo el joven pensativo, la mujer entro en la habitación

-Buenas tardes Tsunade -sama, Kasekage—dijo Hinata inclinándose ante ambos

-Hinata pasa toma asiento—dijo la quinta

-Si me permite Tsunade-sama, me gustaría hablar con el Kasekage a solas, solo será un momento—dijo con voz tímida la joven

-Mmm, pues si el Kasekage está de acuerdo, no creo que exista problema—hablo la rubia, volteando su vista al Kasekage, quien asintió y camino en dirección a Hinata, la tomo de la mano y la condujo a la puerta de nuevo, justo cuando abrieron un shinobi de mascara nívea se disponía a tocar a la misma, de manera instintiva, la muchacha retiro su mano de Gaara, y su cara se convirtió en un tomate

-Gomen—dijo al shinobi, bajando la cabeza

- No se preocupe señorita-dijo el aludido y se retiro un poco para dejar pasar a la mujer y al pelirrojo, quienes se alejaron

-Uhm, no pareces contento Sagasu sempai—dijo el Anbu de mascara lobuna

-Uhm, imagino que si fuera tu adorada Sa…-dijo el Anbu deteniéndose al percatarse de la imprudencia que estaba a punto de cometer

-Posiblemente estaría peor que tú—dijo el último agradeciendo el silencio de su compañero

Hinata caminaba con la mirada baja, jugaba con sus manos, las negaciones nunca habían sido su mayor fuerte, terminar con Kiba, de algún modo le fue fácil, ambos se conocían, sabía que el entendería, y que la perdonaría, pero al joven que caminaba junto a ella, no lo conocía tan afondo, además sabia que de algún modo él había sufrido toda su vida, y no sabía a qué punto esto podría volver a ser un dolor más en su vida, y sin embargo se sentía demasiado poco, para provocar eso a una persona, después de todo el encontraría a alguien mejor que ella, cualquiera lo seria

-¿Hinata-chan?—hablo el joven

-Gomen—dijo ella

-De que te disculpas, ¿acaso has hecho algo malo?—pregunto Gaara con una sonrisa

-No aun, pero lo hare—dijo de nuevo ella

-Ya veo, pero hacer lo que se quiere no es malo—dijo el borrando su sonrisa

-Kasekage, yo, quisiera explicarle mis motivos, no tiene nada que ver usted, o su pasado, es solo que me gustaría, encontrar a la persona correcta, a la persona que ame en realidad, para tomar la decisión de casarme, usted merece a alguien que lo ame en verdad, y no solo se case con usted por compromiso, o por obligación, espero me entienda—dijo la mujer, quien jugada con sus dedos

-Lo entiendo, Hinata, sin duda encontraras a la persona correcta, te agradezco tu sinceridad, y aun más que te preocuparas por mí—dijo el de manera caballerosa-debemos regresar

-Ai-dijo la joven aliviada, después de todo no se sentía mal, estaba haciendo lo que creía correcto

-Así que no se casaran-dijo uno de los Anbu

-Hinata, me gustaría pedirte la participación en una misión de suma importancia para la aldea-dijo la Hokage

-No de ninguna manera pienso permitir que ella forme parte de esto—grito el Anbu de mascara nívea

-No participara si no lo desea, pero ella decidirá-dijo Tsunade firmemente

-Si me permite, podría sugerir una cosa—dijo el Anbu de mascara lobuna, al ver que nadie más hablaba, Sasuke decidió intervenir, por alguna razón quería ayudar a Neji-podríamos en verdad armar una farsa, podríamos pedirle a Ten-Ten que nos ayude, ella es una shinobi, fuerte, y sería un buen elemento; claro eso sería el principio, podrimos regar la información de una pequeña reunión en donde solo estarían las kunoichi, festejando el compromiso de una de ellas sería un grupo reducido, un blanco fácil

-Puede ser, podríamos hacerlo a las afueras de la konoha, ni siquiera estaría involucrada la gente de la aldea—dijo Neji, aun oculto en su mascara

-Mmm, puede que su plan tenga un problema-dijo Gaara, todos voltearon a mirarlo-perdón, pero no creo que a mi hermano le haga gracia que su novia se haga pasar por mi prometida, eso sin contar que el plan la pondría en peligro

-Si me permiten, yo puedo tomar ese papel, si es por el bien de la aldea, es mi deber como kunoichi, la fiesta de la que hablan, puede ser en la mansión—dijo una pequeña voz en la habitación

-Perfecto- respondió la sannin-pero creo que es mejor hacer esto en las afueras de la aldea, así podemos proteger mejor a sus habitantes, eso sin mencionar que seguramente parte de la aldea ya está enterada de alguna forma de la elección del Kasekage—termino sonriente

Los demás participantes de la conversación guardaron silencio, a ninguno le agradaba por completo que Hinata se situara en el peligro, sobre todo a uno de ellos, pero ella misma lo habría elegido, ahora necesitaban terminar el plan, y protegerla, a ella y a la aldea.

Como ven? Ya casi terminamos yo creo que con 3 capítulos mas después de los dos que les prometí para hoy terminara la historia, o quien sabe tal vez haga unos mas para poder concluir mejor el resto de las mini historias jejeje, comenten

NANAMI


	18. 愛を見つけるAi o mitsukeru

Segundo capitulo del día, este creo que les gustara mucho a algunas, después de todo, los sentimientos van a aflorar, disfrútenlo

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 18

愛を見つける

Ai o mitsukeru

Cuando termino la reunión con Tsunade, el Anbu de mascara nívea fue el primero en salir, debía llegar pronto al parque, esto de mantener en secreto la identidad de los Anbus le dificulto un poco las cosas, debió de dejarlo para otro momento, además de que gracias al plan no debían de escuchar su plática, si alguien llegaba ir lo que decía a su prima el plan que acababan de realizar se pondría en peligro…

Hinata se despedía de los presentes, quería llegar cuanto antes al lugar de la cita con su primo, parecía nerviosa y a la vez muy ansiosa de volver a encontrarse con él, intentaba explicarse la razón, no hace mucho tiempo en su vida, sentía temor de estar en una habitación con su primo, el solo una mirada lograba intimidarla, sin embargo ahora, anhelaba los momentos que estaba junto a él, su olor que tanto le gustaba, y ese extraño sentimiento de bienestar y seguridad que le transmitía Neji, suspiro sin proponérselo, cuando una mujer de cabellos rosados apareció llamando su atención

-Hinata, ¡qué gusto verte!, te desapareces, parecen siglos desde la última vez que nos encontramos, creo que fue cuando nos convocaron para esa tontería sobre el matrimonio

-hola Sakura-chan, a mí también me da gusto verte, pero en este momento voy tarde para reunirme con..—la peli rosa interrumpió a su amiga

-Hinata, déjame robarte un momento, nesecito hablar contigo sobre algo, muy importante, yo también tengo una especie de cita, con alguien y quiero que me des un consejo—dijo Sakura

Hinata dudo, pero al ver la expresión de su amiga decidió quedarse un momento

-está bien, ¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?—dijo Hinata

-Hinata, se sincera conmigo, ¿Qué pensarías si yo intentara perdonar a Sasuke, e intentara volver a enamorarme?—dijo la chica mirando al piso y sonrojándose

-vaya, pensé que eso pasaría, pero no que dudarías, después de todo hay amores que son muy fuertes, indestructibles, cuando conoces al amor verdadero, debes luchar por él, mi padre me dijo, que no debemos perder el amor por arrogancia, torpeza, miedo o ignorancia, aunque aún no se bien a qué se refería en mi caso—dijo ella pensativa

-si lo sé, es solo que con Sasuke las cosas son complicadas, ahora sé que él siente cariño por mi, por decirlo de algún modo, sin embargo tengo miedo, Sasuke, es frio y egocéntrico, y muchas veces me lastimo, ¿cómo puedes perdonar todo eso, tan fácilmente?, además hace poco me di cuenta de que amaba a otra persona, y no es mi intención utilizarlo para olvidar—dijo la Hurano

-Sakura, yo he visto en estos años cuánto dolor te causo la partida de Uchiha Sasuke, vi tus lagrimas y también vi como te transformaste para que no doliera mas, pero me pregunto ¿si en verdad aun no lo perdonas?, después de todo, te estas planteando la idea de intentarlo, de darle una oportunidad, ¿lo harías acaso si en verdad lo odiaras?, además pienso que posiblemente confundieras el cariño de amigos, con amor, no niego que Naruto-kun es un buen shinobi, un hombre inteligente, y maravilloso, sin embargo, no sé si es amor, Sakura, tal vez al que intentaste utilizar para olvidar tu amor por Sasuke es a Naruto, pero eso solo lo puedes responder tu, no creo que un consejo mío te ayude en esto, después de todo, cada uno debe elegir su camino y con quien recorrerlo—dijo Hinata

-Arigatō- fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura, las palabras de Hinata en verdad la hicieron ponerse a pensar, después de todo, Hinata le había dado un buen consejo, ambas se despidieron, pero al caminar se dieron cuenta que se dirigían al mismo sitio

-Sakura-chan ¿dónde te reunirás con Sasuke-kun?—pregunto curiosa Hinata

-En el parque, ¿y tú a dónde vas Hinata?—correspondió Sakura

-Al parque—dijo Hinata, y ambas comenzaron a reír, el camino no era largo, pero siempre es mejor cuando lo recorres con un amigo, pensaron

-uhm, parece que me sigues siempre Uchiha Sasuke—dijo divertido el castaño

-Te aseguro que no es por gusto—contesto el moreno

-¿Y ahora que es lo que necesitas?—dijo sarcástico el genio

-Yo no nesecito nada, bueno tal vez algo que me quite esta sensación en el estomago—dijo Sasuke

-Si es molesta, pero que hacemos, es inevitable—dijo sonriendo Neji

-En algún momento me acostumbrare supongo—dijo Sasuke

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué estás aquí?—dijo Neji

-Me veré con Sakura, acepto cenar conmigo, pensé que sería bueno no perder la esperanza, tal vez si me arriesgo pueda en verdad recuperarla—dijo Sasuke alegremente

-Jajaja, quien lo diría un Uchiha enamorado—dijo burlescamente el Hyūga

-Yo que tu no me reía, ambos estamos en la misma situación, los dos enamorados, pero mal correspondidos, y lo que es peor sin poder compartirlo con nadie más que con un baka como tu-dijo Sasuke defendiéndose

-Mmm-dijo Neji, sonriendo a Sasuke, después de todo, aun para ambos era difícil llamarse amigos, pero en el fondo ambos sabían que lo eran desde hace tiempo

-Kyaputen, puedo preguntar ¿qué haces tú aquí?—dijo Sasuke correspondiendo a la curiosidad de Neji

-Lo mismo que tu, esperar con un nudo en el estomago a Hinata-sama, le confesare todo, sé que puedo perderla, pero es mejor luchar por esto que siento, a dejarla ir sin luchar—dijo el genio

-Me alegro, y te deseo buena suerte, pero eso no quita mi sorpresa, pensé que te creías el ser más bondadoso, y que no cambiarias esa tonta idea de sacrificarte, de esperar eternamente tras bambalinas-dijo el Uchiha

-Eso era lo que pensaba, pero la persona más inesperada, me hizo cambiar de opinión—dijo Neji

-Parece que ellas también se encontraron, ahí vienen-dijo Sasuke

-Esta situación es más patética cada vez, parecemos dos niños de la academia-dijo divertido Neji

-Aunque olvidas la parte más patética—dijo Sasuke sonriendo a las chicas que se acercaban

-Uhm—dijo el genio imitando la sonrisa de su compañero

-Lo más patético es que seamos nosotros los que parecen dos niños de la academia—concluyo el Uchiha aun mas sonriente, y logrando que su compañero acentuará su sonrisa

-Kon'nichiwa—dijeron las chicas a los hombres que las esperaban

-Kon'nichiwa—respondieron los hombres

-Sakura, ¿has pensado donde quieres cenar?—pregunto el moreno

-Ai, he traído la cena yo, podríamos buscar, algún lugar en los campos de entrenamiento, ¿si no te molesta?—dijo la joven amablemente y enseñando el canasto en sus manos

-En lo absoluto, vamos, nos encontramos después Neji—dijo Sasuke, guiñándole un ojo a su capitán en señal de buena suerte

Sakura se despidió y camino al lado del moreno, era extraño verlos juntos, y a la vez algo que todos esperaban ver algún día, Hinata sonrió después de todo su amiga lograría estar con la persona que en verdad amaba y ella tal vez descubriría a la persona que amaba pronto..

-Hinata-sama—llamo su atención el castaño, quien la miraba sonreír

-Ai, Neji- nissan—contesto la mujer volviendo su cara al joven

-Me gustaría que fuéramos al bosque, después de todo, se que le gusta mucho estar al aire libre, y me gustaría que se sintiera lo mas cómoda para lo que tengo que hablar con usted—dijo Neji

-Si está bien, Neji-nissan—dijo ella

Ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro, se sentían bien estando así, ninguno hablaba, solo se escuchada su andar, pronto se encontraron a la salida de la aldea y se internaron en el bosque, Neji buscaba el sitio indicado para confesar sus sentimientos, mientras Hinata aun intentaba descubrir porque se sentía así, ambos escucharon el sonido del agua del riachuelo cercano a la aldea y caminaron a su encuentro, el lugar era muy bello, un prado, lleno de flores silvestres y arboles, había una extraña formación de rocas cerca del agua, Hinata sonrió cuando vio aquel lugar, era hermoso, Neji decidió que este era el sitio indicado y condujo a su prima a las rocas

-Hinata-sama, quiero que me escuche y que después de hacerlo, sea sincera, que no oculte lo que piensa, aunque crea que me pueda lastimar, pase lo que pase yo siempre voy a estar a su lado—dijo él, Hinata solo asintió y espero a escuchar a su primo, aunque el ritmo de los corazones de ambos se acelero -Hinata-sama, se que en el pasado, me comporte como un patán, que la lastime y que no tengo perdón por lo que le hice, pero el destino sea encargado de cobrarme cada una de las cosas malas que he provocado en su vida, y entenderé cualquier reacción de su parte, no sé como sucedió, pero usted ha logrado cambiarme, poco a poco a suavizado mi corazón y no solo eso, me lo ha arrobado, la amo, como nunca imagine que fuera posible, la nesecito en cada momento de mi vida, quiero compartir con usted los días, las noches, nada me haría más feliz que estar a su lado, que usted me viera no solo como su primo o su protector, si no como hombre, que me regalara cada mañana su sonrisa, su risa, su mirada, sé que no lo merezco, pero ya no puedo ocultarlo, la amo, y no estaría tranquilo conmigo mismo si sigo ocultando lo que siento por usted—Neji quería seguir diciendo cada una de las reacciones y sentimientos que su prima despertaba en el, pero ansiaba ver la respuesta de ella, pero solo había silencio, espero por largo rato, la reacción de su prima, y con cada minuto que pasaba sentía como su corazón se volvía mas pesado

Hinata comenzó a pensar en cada palabra que su primo pronunciara, recordó las últimas semanas, el examen Chounin, las palabras duras de su primo, las miradas de complicidad que últimamente se habían dado, su reacciones, se miro a ella misma al lado del él, y como si fuera mágico, entendió a lo que su padre se refería, su compañero, el perfecto, al que amaba, sabe dios desde hace cuanto, era él, el hombre que había desnudado su corazón en ese momento junta a ella, él era el indicado, al que quería entregar su corazón, con el que debía y quería compartir su vida, y recordó la patica con su padre, "lo peor hija mía, es perder el amor verdadero por cobardes", agradeció las palabras de su padre, y suspiro para armarse de valor

-Neji, mírame—dijo de pronto Hinata-quiero ver tus ojos cuando te diga cómo me siento ahora que has dicho todo esto-él volvió los ojos a ella, y vio que Hinata aun le sonreía, no lo despreciaba, no lo creía el ser mas asqueroso por enamorarse así de su prima y también le sonrió-Neji, desde que tengo memoria, tú me has ayudado, incluso cuando te comportabas lejano, cuando me insultabas, durante el combate, tú me ayudaste, me hiciste crecer, me impulsaste a ser mejor, tu actitud me volvió fuerte, después me apoyaste, con Kiba, con lo del Kasekage y con lo de Naruto, tu siempre has estado ahí para mi, siempre con un consejo, con una mirada, tu sola presencia me hace sentir segura y feliz, como podría decirte algo que te lastimara, no Neji, al contrario una vez más me has ayudado, por fin entiendo lo que quería decir mi padre, el amor siempre estuvo enfrente de mí, en mi propia casa, eres tú, tu eres el amor verdadero, no lograba entender el porqué de mis reacciones, de mi comportamiento, el porqué, por más que intente enamórame de Kiba-kun, no lo lograba, era por esto, porque no se desde cuando, pero mi corazón ya tenía un dueño, eres tú, mi corazón es tuyo, que tonta he sido, como no pude darme cuenta de esto antes, tal vez era por temor a lo que pasaría a lo que pensarías, pero ya no tengo miedo, porque sé que tu estarás ahí, como mi protector, como mi familia, y ahora como mi compañero—dijo ella sonriéndole al hombre que tenía enfrente

Neji no dijo nada mas, se sentía extasiado, ella le correspondía, era tonto tener miedo, ahora ellos dos estarían en verdad juntos, no se tendría que conformar con estar mirándola de lejos, podría ver el futuro a su lado, sintió como su cuerpo se relajo y se acerco mas a Hinata, por fin podría saber que se sentía estar con la persona amaba, Hinata sonrió y se acerco también a él, ambos se miraron por largo rato, Neji tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, beso su frente, ella le correspondió levantando su mano libre y colocándola en la nuca del Hyūga, Neji entendió el mensaje de Hinata, y llevo sus labios junto a los de ella, el roce de sus labios los lleno de ese extraño calor que antes habían sentido, era como entrar a una habitación en otro mundo, donde solo existían ellos dos, él la rodeo con sus brazos, y ella instintivamente se acerco mas e hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo de él, sus lenguas jugaban una danza desconocida para ambos, pero que los llenaba de felicidad, las manos de Hinata acariciaban los bien formados músculos de la espalda de Neji, y el correspondía alas caricias de la mujer profundizando su beso, ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pero sabían que llegaba el momento, cuando lo hicieron Neji mantuvo su abrazo, pero se alejo un poco para observar a la mujer que poseía su corazón y la miro sonriente, llamados por el calor que sentían se dijeron el uno al otro, te amo, y comenzaron a reír, la noche caía, y llego el momento de despedirse del prado que fue cómplice de su confesión y del primer beso de muchos

-Hinata-sama- es tarde debemos volver—dijo el

Ella comenzó a reír

- si es tarde, sin embargo Neji, no volveré si no dejas de llamarme con tanta formalidad, no creo que sea correcto que llames así a tu novia, ¿o si?—dijo divertida

Uhm—fue lo que contesto el chico, pero a la vez sonrió al escucharla llamarse como su novia.

-Que no vas a decir nada, salvo uhm, parece que Sasuke es una mala influencia para ti—volvió a decir divertida la chica

-No es eso, es solo que me cuesta trabajo dejar de llamarla así—dijo el

-Pues no me gusta, y si no quieres que me arrepienta, dejaras de hablarme de usted y con tanta solemnidad—dijo ella haciendo gestos

-También se ve hermosa con esas muecas—dijo Neji

-Eso no te salva, Neji…. por favor—dijo la mujer

Está bien, le…mmm…te prometo intentarlo Hinata—dijo el sonriendo

-Eso es mejor, pero la verdad aun no quiero regresar, quiero estar aquí más tiempo—dijo Hinata

-Uhm, nos vamos en meter en problemas—dijo el

-Solo un rato mas—dijo de nuevo Hinata, pero no logro suavizar la expresión en el rostro del shinobi—por favor, ¿sí?— dijo con tono suplicante y se acerco a el

-Dame una buena razón para arriesgarnos-dijo él, provocando a la chica

-Bueno…, pues que en la misión no puedo hacer esto—dijo ella acercándose más al joven y volviendo a unir sus bocas, esta vez el beso duro poco—aunque pensándolo mejor, tienes razón es tarde, debemos regresar-y se alejo del shinobi

"Las mujeres son peligrosas", pensó el genio

Corrió a alcanzar a su ahora novia, que ya se encontraba cerca del los arboles, le cerró el paso, y le dijo

-Pensándolo mejor, podríamos estar aquí toda la noche

Fin del capitulo

Como ven, quise poner a una Hinata más atrevida, después de todo, su mismo padre le dijo que no fuera cobarde, jejeje. Espero les gustara, dejen su comentario, y vuelvo hasta dentro de una semana, buena suerte a todos

NANAMI


	19. 赦免

Hola de nuevo:

Perdón por la enorme tardanza, la semana que prometí se convirtió en semanas, entre la escuela y demás obligaciones, pero no crean que ya me olvide de la historia al contrario, debo ser sincera y apurarme, porque pronto entrare al internado y no sé si tenga el tiempo de escribir, pero en fin basta de platicas y al capitulo

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 19

赦免

Shamen

El amanecer era primoroso, pocas veces en la vida podemos jactarnos de ver cosas tan hermosas, y para Hyūga Neji e Hinata este amanecer era aun más hermoso, para ambos representaba el primero de muchos que verían uno al lado del otro

-es bello-dijo ella suspirando

-no tanto como tu—le dijo el extrañado cada vez más de lo que decía a su prima

-Neji, no es que quiera arruinar el momento, pero ahora si debemos regresar, debo informar al consejo de mi matrimonio con Gaara y a mi padre debo informar de mi matrimonio contigo—dijo divertida

-no me hace mucha gracia-dijo el

-vamos Neji, sabes que solo es por la aldea, además esto nos da tiempo para descubrir las intenciones del Sodan, y claro planear la boda-dijo ella

-habla enserio Hinata-sama, el consejo nunca dejara que usted se case con un inferior—dijo el chico incrédulo, una cosa era que ella aceptara ser su novia, otra que pensara en él para su esposo, sabiendo lo que enfrentaría si así lo decidiera

-Neji, no me hables así, haces que piense que las cosas no han cambiado, pero tienes razón en algo—Hinata se levanto - vamos la mansión nos espera

-Hinata en que tengo razón?-dijo Neji levantándose y tomándole la mano

-ya lo veras cuando lleguemos a casa-dijo ella y comenzó su marcha

Ambos corrieron agarrados de la mano hasta las afueras de la aldea, en ella debían guardar las apariencias, después de todo ella era la prometida del Kasekage

Sasuke?-pregunto una chica de cabello rosa sobre el futon, al no encontrar a su compañero, esta se levanto y camino encontrando a Uchiha Sasuke en la cocina, intentando hacer el desayuno, ella solo sonrió

Flash back

-¿Te parece bien este sitio Sasuke?—dijo la Hurano

-Donde tu prefieras—contesto el galantemente

-Bueno he traído bolas de arroz, un poco de ramen, y sushi ¿qué quieres comer?-dijo ella

-Sakura, antes de comer tengo una pregunta que hacerte-dijo el sonrojándose

-Pues entonces hazla—contesto la chica notando el sonrojo de la cara del muchacho

-Se que es muy pronto, pero me estaba preguntando, si después de este tiempo que ha pasado y que hemos estado juntos, me has perdonado y si ese perdón llega al grado de que aceptes ser mi esposa algún día-dijo el sonrojándose aun mas

Sakura se levanto, y dio la espalda al muchacho, el sonrojo de él desapareció y en su en el rostro de Uchiha Sasuke apareció una sombra

-Sasuke, lo que voy a decir lo digo completamente en serio, y no quiero que me interrumpas—el no dijo nada-veras hace tiempo que tengo esa misma pregunta en mi cabeza y no encontré la respuesta hasta esta mañana, Hinata me la dio, crees que si no te hubiera perdonado ya estaría aquí contigo, no, seguramente no lo estaría, pensé que Naruto era la respuesta a mi soledad, soledad que tu provocaste, pero extrañamente no me había sentido tan bien hasta hace un tiempo, me siento feliz, plena, completa, y aunque no me había dado cuenta, Hinata tiene razón en decir que al que quería utilizar para escapar de ti era a Naruto, ya no puedo mentirme tu has sido siempre el que ha estado en mi corazón, sin embargo el que me diera cuenta de ello, no significa que mis miedos desaparezcan , tengo miedo a entregarme y que de nuevo me dejes, que te vayas, porque descubras que en verdad es más importante la batalla o tu crecimiento como shinobi, a que te des cuenta que en realidad solo buscas un refugio en mi y que en verdad no cambies tu frialdad, eso es lo único que empaña la felicidad que pueda llegar a sentir en este momento—dijo la joven

-Sakura, pero acaso no he cambiado, tú has hecho que cambie, ni yo mismo me había dado cuenta de mis cambios, pero he hecho y dicho cosas que jamás imagine, y ahora puedo decirte que mi felicidad no son las batallas o mi orgullo como shinobi, hoy entendí que nada de eso vale sino encuentras la razón del porque pelear y la respuesta eres tú, solo quiero ser mejor para poder protegerte, pelearía, daría mi vida por proteger la posibilidad de un futuro junto a ti, no me iré, no te dejare, en verdad crees que soy tan imbécil como para cometer el mismo error dos veces—dijo el levantándose y abrazando a la mujer

Sakura solo suspiro y se dejo llevar por el momento, que pasaría en un futuro ya solo el tiempo tendría la respuesta

Fin del flash back

-Creo que esto de la cocina no es el fuerte del clan Uchiha

- No en definitiva en esto necesito mas entrenamiento, creo que es necesaria una maestra que me enseñe—dijo divertido

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías-contesto ella entrando a la cocina

En la mansión Hyūga, fue convocado el Sodan de la familia, todos estaban expectantes y atónitos, Hinata se veía diferente, con determinación, valiente, cosa que asustaba al consejo, sus planes podían venirse abajo si ella cambiaba

-Los he convocado porque quiero hacer dos anuncios importantes, el primero tiene que ver con la petición que han hecho sobre mi persona, mi matrimonio se llevara a cabo en cuatro meses justo un mes antes de que se cumpla el plazo pactado, mi futuro esposo está de acuerdo en renunciar a su apellido y donde vivi-la futura jefa del clan fue interrumpida por el anciano Ryusei

-Si me permite la interrupción Hinata-sama, me gustaría saber ¿quién es el afortunado?—pregunto el anciano

-He decidido aceptar la petición de matrimonio de Sabaku no Gaara- dijo con determinación

-Me alegro por usted y por el joven Hinata-dijo con hipocresía el anciano "maldición esto complica todo"

-el segundo asunto, es sobre la organización de la mansión y el clan, por todos en bien sabido que Hyūga Neji es mi protector, además de ser uno de los shinobis mas diestros que hay en el clan y en toda konoha, por eso mismo he decidido aumentar su rango en la casa y en mi vida, desde ahora y en adelante, el será además de mi protector, mi asesor, el estará presente en toda reunión del Sodan, no solo como oyente, sino como participante, su voz tendrá el mismo peso que el de cualquier miembro- fue interrumpida por Sora

-Eso no es posible, no lo permitiremos!- dijo Sora encolerizado

-Guarde silencio Sora san, aun no termino—Hinata lo miro con altivez impropia en ella, pero sabía que su plan dependía de su entereza y determinación, y aun faltaba el golpe final, aguardo a que Sora volviera a sentarse y prosiguió—bien, como les decía, Neji , estará también en todas las lecciones que tenga para convertirme en la jefa del clan, y como parte de lo mismo dejara de ser tomado en cuenta como un simple miembro del Bouke, será el representante del mismo dentro de consejo, si nos decimos un clan de honorabilidad es preciso que también el Bouke forme parte del consejo, además de que el conocimiento de Neji en batalla y que ha adquirido atreves de los múltiples países que ha visitado en sus misiones nos harán mejores, Padre es por eso que pido le sea retirado el sello de pájaro enjaulado a Hyūga Neji, no solo por la importancia que adquirirá después de este nombramiento, sino por ser tu sobrino—Hinata miro con complicidad a su padre, el cual no había dejado de sonreír desde la primera palabra que había salido de la boca de su hija, aunque le desconcertaba que hubiera hecho público un compromiso con otro hombre

-Hija mía, esto no tiene precedente, sin embargo creo que como jefe del clan puedo hacer lo que me pides—dijo Hiashi

-Espere un momento Hiashi sama, el consejo no ha votado aun—dijo con recelo Kotaro

-votar, en qué momento se les ha convocado a votación, se les ha convocado para hacerles saber ambas noticias, en ningún momento mencione una votación, o acaso no me explique bien Kotaro san?—dijo Hinata volviendo su cabeza ante el incrédulo hombre

-pero son decisiones importantes el consejo debe estar de acuerdo con ellas—dijo de nuevo el hombre intentando una solución al problema que esto implicaba ahora

-Disculpe, que lo mencione, pero como futura Soke del clan tengo derecho a decidir las tareas de mi guardián, y el trato que residirá, sin consentimiento, o acaso cuestiona la autoridad del la Soke, en cuanto al retiro del sello, es una simple petición de una hija a su padre, y dudo que el Sodan tenga la autoridad de impedir a mi padre concederle una petición a su hija, o es el caso?—dijo Hinata acertando el último golpe

-No el Sodan no tiene autoridad para eso, niña—contesto indignado Ryusei –sin embargo no presenciare este acto tan reprobable –y salió de la sala del consejo, junto con la mitad del mismo

Hiashi se levanto de nuevo, y comenzó a hacer múltiples sellos con sus manos, cada vez más complicados, después de un momento le pidió a su sobrino que retirara su banda, por primera vez desde niño, Hyūga Neji veía su frente limpia, sin embargo que le retiraran el sello no lo había impresionado tanto como la mujer que desde la tarde anterior le correspondía, el ser defendido por ella y liberado por ella era lo que más orgulloso y felicidad producía en el.

Los miembros del consejo que permanecieron, estaba aun desconcertados, sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a volver a tomar la palabra, todos los presentes eran los pocos miembros que aun eran fieles a Hiashi y vieron con gusto la determinación de futura Soke, algunos vieron por primera vez la razón de que su jefe mantuviera a esa pequeña niña como la Soke del clan, y otros más liberales, estaban alegres de que un miembro tan hábil como Neji formara parte del Sodan.

Por la tarde en la habitación de Hiashi se encontraba reunida la familia, Hanabi, estaba llena de curiosidad, Neji aun seguía sonriendo, Hiashi a un tenía una pregunta, e Hinata se encontraba seria

-Hija, debo admitir que me has sorprendido, no pensé que fueras capaz de hacer esto, pero sin duda tienes todo mi apoyo, solo no entiendo porque aceptas la petición del Kasekage, aun tienes tiempo para dart..encontrar a la persona correcta—digo el hombre

-Padre, planearemos una boda, si en cuatro meses pero el novio no será el Kasekage, como lo mencione ante el consejo, mi prometido, claro si es que el acepta será Neji—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en los labios

-woo! Esto sí que no me los esperaba hermanita, tu y Neji woo!—dijo Hanabi sorprendida

-entonces por qué el engaño ante el consejo?—pregunto extrañado Hiashi

-es una misión padre, por el bien de la aldea, solo es una pantalla, pero esto no debe salir de este cuarto, y con el consejo, padre nesecito saber quiénes son los hombre de los que sospechas, y quien es el mimbro del consejo en que aun puedas depositar confianza, tanta como tu vida-dijo Hinata

-ya veo tienes un plan, pero antes de esto quiero escuchas a mi sobrino, que respondes a la propuesta de mi hija?—dijo sonriente

-Yo, Arigatō, y claro que estoy de acuerdo, nada me haría más feliz que ser el esposo de Hyūga Hinata- dijo Neji cada vez mas sorprendido de las acciones de Hinata

-Vaya, pues en ese caso tenemos que celebrar—dijo Hanabi

-No Hanabi, todo esto debe ser secreto, ahora padre dime en quien podemos confiar—dijo Hinata

-Creo que el más confiable es Ryu-san, el comparte desde hace tiempo mis ideas sobre el Bouke y Neji

Así continuaron hablando sobre el plan que había fraguado Hinata, al terminar la pequeña reunión Hinata se reunió con Neji en su habitación

-Neji, ¿estás bien?—pregunto preocupada la mujer, después de todo el había permanecido callado durante mucho tiempo

-Ai, es solo que aun me sigues sorprendiendo, si alguien me hubiera dicho que tu actuarias así, no lo hubiera creído—dijo el

- En ese caso no confías en mis capacidades—dijo Hinata molesta

-No, no es eso, confió en ti, se que eres capaz de mucho mas, pero, me pregunto qué te ha dado el valor para hacerlo tan pronto—dijo el intentado componer las cosas

-Neji, ven—dijo la mujer y lo tomo de la mano, lo condujo a su tocador, colocándolo frente al espejo- ¿Qué ves Neji?—pregunto Hinata

-Mi reflejo—dijo el desconcertado

-pues yo veo más que eso, veo a un pájaro libre, aun shinobi hábil, a un hombre apuesto y al ser que más amo, y además de eso, a la persona que me inspiro e impulso a lograr lo que hoy hice en el consejo, siempre eras tú el que me daba ánimos Neji, siempre me protegiste, pues bien hoy por la tarde llego mi turno, le pedí a mi padre que te quitara el sello porque era peligroso, creo que lo entiendes mejor que yo, y el resto del plan la verdad no esa completo, nesecito que salgas de ese estado de sorpresa, porque te necesito, sin ti no podre lograr las cosas-

-Gomen, no es que piense que no eres capaz, como te he dicho antes siempre contaras conmigo, pero aun sigo pensando que esto no está pasando, que es un sueño, no lo merezco—dijo Neji

-tonto, no es un sueño, estoy comenzando a pensar que no eres el genio que todos creen—dijo divertida

-Nunca me he jactado de serlo—dijo el acercándose a la mujer

-sabes creo que te ves más guapo sin esa marca fea en la frente—dijo Hinata

-uhm

Ella deposito un suave beso en la frente del chico, y siguieron conversando por largo rato…

Como ven, ya comienza el contraataque, y la Hinata valiente me agrada mucho jejeje

Intentare subir otro mañana, comenten por favor

NANAMI


	20. 準備Junbi

Hola:

Como prometí intentare subir más seguido capítulos, así que aquí va otro, espero lo disfruten

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 20

準備

Junbi

En la aldea de la hoja reinaba un ambiente de algarabía, el compromiso de Hyūga Hinata y Sabaku no Gaara había logrado romper la monotonía de la aldea, las casas de vestido, comida y florerías estaban preparando sus mejores productos para la pareja, en la mansión Hyūga sin embargo reinaba un ambiente un tanto turbio, la gente del Souke aun no entendía el nombramiento de hacia unas semanas de Hyūga Neji como parte del consejo, aunque a algunos les parecía una decisión acertada puesto que el joven era considerado por muchos como el más diestro, a otros les parecía una deshonra sobre el Souke; a la heredera del clan se le veía feliz haciendo los preparativos de la boda, ese día en particular haría una pequeña reunión con sus amigos para festejar el compromiso.

-Sakura apúrate o llegaras tarde-llamo Sasuke a la Hurano

-ya voy, es solo que no encuentro que ponerme, estoy realmente sorprendida, juraría que Hinata en verdad está enamorada de Gaara, se ve tan feliz—dijo la Hurano desde su habitación

-creo que con cualquier cosa te veras linda, y si Hinata se ve muy feliz, pero me pregunto cómo estará Naruto con esta noticia—dijo pensativo

-No lo sé, desde que regreso hace una semana de la última misión no lo he visto mucho por la aldea, deberías ir a visitarle—dijo Sakura saliendo de la alcoba con un vestido rojo que hacía que resaltara su piel

- Si creo que eso hare antes de reunirme con mi equipo—dijo el moreno

-bien y ¿Qué tal me veo?—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa

-Pues como siempre—dijo el divertido y salió de la casa riendo

-Uchiha Sasuke!—grito ella, pero el moreno no logro escucharla "ese hombre es cada día mas diferente, ya verá la próxima vez que lo vea, si le parece divertido", y salió de la casa con dirección a la mansión Hyūga

-Hanabi, tu también estarás en la fiesta- dijo Hinata a su hermana

-La verdad preferiría ir a ver a mi equipo saldré de misión mañana—dijo la joven

-bueno como prefieras, pero de mí despedida de soltera no te salvas- dijo la peli azul

-¿despe que? –pregunto Hanabi

-Es una tradición de occidente, me conto Ino que en América acostumbran hacerle una fiesta al novio y a la novia para que se diviertan antes de la boda, solo mujeres y hombres, la última noche de soltería, pensé que sería divertido—contesto Hinata

- Esta bien de esa no me escapo, hermanita—dijo Hanabi y salió de la habitación de Hinata

-Entra antes de que alguien te vea-dijo la joven

-Te ves muy hermosa—dijo el castaño saltando por la ventana

-¿Ya te vas?—pregunto Hinata

-Ai, debo de reunirme con mi equipo, tenemos una misión importante esta noche—dijo Neji

-Salúdame a Sasuke-dijo la joven

-¿A Sasuke?—dijo extrañado Neji

-Ya sé que tu y el forman parte de la misma tropa Anbu, y Neji-kun ten cuidado—dijo la joven

-Uhm—dijo él, se acerco le deposito un beso en la mejilla de la mujer y salió por la ventana que había entrado

Todo estaba listo en la mansión, los invitados fueron llegando….

-Bienvenidos sean todos, espero que disfruten la fiesta, y compartan con nosotros nuestra alegría—dijo Sabaku no Gaara

-Diviértanse—fue todo lo que menciono Hinata sonrojándose -aun piensas que atacaran esta noche—le susurro Hinata a su prometido

-es lo que pensamos todos, pero tu tranquila, te vamos a proteger—contesto el pelirrojo

-arigatō—respondió ella

- se ven bien juntos, debo admitir—dijo Ino desde la esquina donde estaba con Chōji

-no te escucho convencida, y ¿qué te parece el compromiso de Shikamaru con Temari?—le pregunto Chōji

- Era de esperarse, esos dos desde el examen Chounin se traían algo—dijo la Yamanaka

-espero que la comida este buena—dijo el joven

-en verdad solo piensas en comida—dijo la joven sonriendo a su amigo

-Te ves muy bella –dijo un joven

-Kankuro tu también luces muy bien—contesto Ten-ten

-Me preguntaba si quieres salir a dar un paseo, esta fiesta luce algo aburrida—dijo Kankuro "espero que diga que si, si es el ataque hoy no quiero que ella esté aquí"

-Está bien—contesto ella aliviando la preocupación del chico

-Ese soquete a donde va, lo necesitamos para que defienda—comenzó a decir Temari a su hermano

-Déjalo, Temari seguramente quiere alejar a Ten-ten del peligro—dijo Gaara—Hinata podría hablar contigo un momento

-Ai, vamos—lo tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia la cocina, mientras que la hermana del Kasekage, se dirigió a detener a su otro hermano

-Veras he meditado mucho las cosas, y ya que no has aceptado mi propuesta, pensé en quien podría tomar tu lugar, pero quisiera saber tu opinión, estas semanas han logrado que te vea como una buena amiga—digo Gaara

-Gomen, si no existiera esa otra persona, en verdad aceptaría con gusto—menciono la chica sonrojándose y jugando con sus dedos

-No lo menciono para incomodarte, se que haces lo correcto, y que yo puedo encontrar a una compañera para mi, mi pregunta es si crees que esa persona me correspondería—dijo Gaara

-Yo creo que cualquier mujer podría corresponderl..te—dijo ella aun jugueteando con sus dedos

De pronto un gran ruido se escucho, la bomba lanzada sobre la mansión Hyūga dio certera sobre la barda que rodeaba al salón donde se encontraban los invitados , Gaara e Hinata salieron rápidamente por el pasillo, al entrar a la habitación, encontraron a Kankuro peleando frenéticamente con un ninja con máscara de liebre, llevaba un uniforme de la hoja, lo que extraño a ambos, Chōji por su parte peleaba con un ninja corpulento con dificultad, Ino se encontraba tendida en el suelo de la mansión cerca de su compañero, Sakura también estaba peleando, todo era un desastre, muchos invitado habían sido heridos, Temari no reaccionaba, la bomba había caído demasiado cerca de ella y de otra kunoichi que no respiraba…

-Llegas tarde kyaputen—dijo el joven de mascara de mandril

-Pero veo que no soy el único, Satsujin-sempai e Iryō-sempai aun no llegan—dijo el Anbu

-¿Esperaremos aun?—pregunto el shinobi

-No podemos actuar sin ellos, sería muy arriesgado—dijo el kyaputen

-Disculpen la tardanza, me cruce con Naruto y me demore un momento—dijo el Anbu de mascara de lobo

-Bien solo hace falta que llegue Iryō-sempai, para irnos—dijo Neji

-Yo creo que deberíamos comenzar a organizarnos, el puede adaptarse al plan—dijo Shikamaru

-Esta bien, las ordenes de la quinta son asaltar la cueva hoy a la media noche, otras dos tropas nos acompañaran, creo que tu Satsujin-sempai deberás ir en la retaguardia, Iryō ira delante de ti, Shikamaru iras adelante y en cuanto a mi iré al frente, con mi ojo blanco podre ver a cuantos nos enfrentamos, nos toca llegar por el noreste, no olviden que deben vigilar a Iryō aun no me fio de él aunque no…-de pronto se escucho una gran explosión

Los tres shinobis se pusieron de inmediato en marcha, sabían de donde procedía la explosión y su único objetivo era ir a proteger a tres kunoichi que se encontraban en el lugar, pero de pronto detuvieron el paso

-Sasuke—dijo el Anbu de mascara nívea

-Ai- y este desapareció de la vista de sus compañeros

Esto será problemático ¿Cuántos enemigos tenemos?—pregunto el Nara

-Byakugan…, seis, tal vez siete—dijo el genio

-Kyaputen, todos están muertos—declaro Sasuke que acababa de regresar—parece que a las dos tropas les pusieron una trampa, todos murieron, no se a quienes nos estamos enfrentando, pero no será fácil vencerlos

-Uhm—dijo el genio, mientras Nara Shikamaru ya contemplaba miles de ideas para salir del problema

-Será mejor que hagamos un movimiento, cada vez nos rodean mas—dijo Sasuke, sus compañeros pensaban lo mismo que el

-Es mejor que se muestren, ya sabemos que nos acechan, o es acaso que son tan cobardes que solo atacan desde la oscuridad—dijo Neji con determinación

-Me parece que es un poco tarde para ponerse brabucones Neji-kun—dijo un hombre alto y ataviado con una máscara nívea igual a la de él, vestía un uniforme Anbu, lo que sorprendió a los shinobis de la hoja

-A mi me parece que no saben a quienes se enfrentan—dijo Sasuke

-Pero como has crecido Sasuke-kun—dijo saliendo de la sombras un ninja delgado y de cabello gris

Kab….

Fin del capitulo

Como ven me emocione me vino la inspiración y no lo pude evitar les deje otro capítulo, dejen comentarios, en el próximo de lleno a las peleas

NANAMI


	21. Teki

Hola!

Ya se tienen derecho a golpeare por la enorme tardanza, pero e verdad que el internado, es literalmente eso, estar recluido, con solo pacientes, y mil cosas que leer y aprender, asi que lo siento muchisisisisismo, pero no crean que me olvide de la historia, mis debos querían regresar a hacer travesuras sobre el teclado, y ahora si a terminar la historia, espero sigan conmigo hasta el final

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 21

敵

Teki

…..de pronto se escucho una gran explosión, los tres shinobis se pusieron de inmediato en marcha, sabían de donde procedía la explosión y su único objetivo era ir a proteger a tres kunoichi que se encontraban en el lugar, pero de pronto detuvieron el paso

-Sasuke—dijo el Anbu de mascara nívea

-Ai-y este desapareció de la vista de sus compañeros

-Esto será problemático ¿Cuántos enemigos tenemos?—pregunto el Nara

-Byakugan…, seis, tal vez siete—dijo el genio

-Kyaputen, todos están muertos—declaro Sasuke que acababa de regresar—parece que a las dos tropas les pusieron una trampa, todos murieron, no se a quienes nos estamos enfrentando, pero no será fácil vencerlos

-Uhm—dijo el genio, mientras Nara Shikamaru ya contemplaba miles de ideas para salir del problema

-Será mejor que hagamos un movimiento, cada vez nos rodean mas—dijo Sasuke, sus compañeros pensaban lo mismo que el

-Es mejor que se muestren, ya sabemos que nos acechan, o es acaso que son tan cobardes que solo atacan desde la oscuridad—dijo Neji con determinación

-Me parece que es un poco tarde para ponerse brabucones Neji-kun—dijo un hombre alto y ataviado con una máscara nívea igual a la de él, vestía un uniforme Anbu, lo que sorprendió a los shinobis de la hoja

-A mi me parece que no saben a quienes se enfrentan—dijo Sasuke

-Pero como has crecido Sasuke-kun—dijo saliendo de la sombras un ninja delgado y de cabello gris

-Kabuto!—dijo el moreno sorprendido

-¿Cuál es su objetivo?—pregunto el genio, para ganar tiempo, el Nara ya había iniciado el ataque

-Sasuke-kun lo sabe mejor que nadie, ¿o no es así?—dijo Kabuto

-Vengarte, pero el que mato a Oroshimaru fui yo, Konoha no tuvo nada que ver en ello

-Cierto en eso tienes razón, Konoha no, pero Suna si, ellos no…

De pronto, Kabuto no supo lo que paso, miles de agujas negras1 atravesaban a cuatro de sus hombres, mientras que el extraño de mascara nívea, salía corriendo junto a otros tres hombres, con un sitio fijo en su mente, Neji se movió más rápido que el resto, impidiendo el paso de dos de los hombres, con el Hakke Kusho2, lanzo a estos contra los arboles, dejándoles inconscientes, Sasuke decidió atacar a Kabuto, sin embargo este al recibir el impacto del shuriken se convirtió en tronco, de pronto el extraño de mascara nívea se veía únicamente con un compañero, por lo que emprendió la huida antes de ser descubierto, sin embargo en el último segundo dejo fluir un poco de chara, el suficiente para que Neji y Sasuke supieran de quien se trataba, el kyaputen emprendió la persecución….

-Hinata corre-grito de pronto el Kazekage

Kankuro desplegaba dos pergaminos, liberando a sus dos marionetas, sin embargo el enmascarado actuó mas rápido, con suma precisión impartió los 64 golpes necesarios para completar el Jukenho: Hakke RokujoyonSho3, y el hermano de Gaara, cayó al suelo, sin poder defenderse, el enemigo se disponía a dar el golpe de gracia, cuando una capa de arena cubrió el cuerpo de Kankuro mostrándole al enemigo que tenía un nuevo oponente.

Sakura peleaba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, sin embargo su oponente era más hábil que ella, Hinata se dispuso a ayudar a su amiga, iniciando su ataque con puño suave, sin embargo era el movimiento que esperaban los enemigos, el Juken4 no era una buena idea contra los tres enemigos que salieron de la nada, el hombre con el que peleaba Gaara salió corriendo con dirección a las mujeres, dejando a este tan sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar, el hombre se quito la máscara mostrando su rostro, el verdadero Kabuto, junto a los cuatro hombres restantes tomaron a las dos mujeres y desaparecieron…

-Ya no tienes a donde huir Sora-san- dijo Neji que acabada de dar alcance a su enemigo

-Vaya, pero si es ni más ni menos que el pájaro enjaulado- dijo Sora con arrogancia - Yuuma llego tu momento, elimínalo

-Como usted ordene Sora-sama-dijo el interpelado, y retiro su mascara

-Uhm, en verdad piensas que un shinobi del nivel de Yuuma puede detenerme, Sora-san, ¿o es solo que quieres desacerté de él?- pronuncio Neji

-¿A que te refieres? En verdad crees que un miembro del Bouke puede contra mí un superior, alguien de la rama principal del clan—dijo arrogante Yuuma- Hakke Sanjūni Shō5, sin embargo Neji fue más rápido con su Hakke Rokujūyonshō3 acertando los 64 golpes en los puntos correctos, dejando inconsciente a Yuuma

Mientras tanto, Sora seguía corriendo, sin embargo se olvidaba de algo…

-¿A donde se dirige?- dijo el shinobi de mascara lobuna cerrándole el paso- no me diga que pensó que Neji estaba solo, uhm se enfrenta con toda la tropa, Sora-san—dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke—te tardaste más de lo que pensé, kyaputen

-uhm—dijo el recién llegado-Sagasu-sempai, lleva a Yuuma a la oficina de la quinta seguramente podrá brindarnos información-Shikamaru, se dispuso a recoge al joven a un inconsciente, antes de ponerse en marcha, volvió la vista a Neji, y este solo asintió-Satsujin-sempai, no quiero que te dirijas a la mansión, de este sujeto me encargo yo—

-uhm, solo no tardes tanto como con el anterior-dijo arrogante el moreno, y desapareció

-y bien Sora-san, antes de que termine contigo, me dirás cual es el objeto de todo este circo que has montado-dijo Neji

-y que te hace pensar que te lo diré- respondió el interpelado

-que depende de cuanta información me des y la utilidad de esta, el grado de dolor que te infringiré-dijo Neji amenazante

-jajajaja, que iluso, en verdad crees que será tan fácil conmigo como con Yuuma, pero no te preocupes genio Hyūga, así es como te llaman en la aldea, jajajaja otra gente ilusa, te diré mi plan, para que mueras preocupándote por tu estúpida prima y su familia—dijo Sora

-cuida tus palabras- dijo Neji cada vez mas encolerizado

-no entiendo porque la defiendes, si solo es una mujer débil, inútil y estúpida, ella y su hermana y padre morirán, así el consejo se verá obligado a nombrarme como el nuevo líder-

-claro y tú primera orden será eliminar el Bouke-dijo Neji, pensativo

-No, eso solo es para complacer a Ryusei, el es el que odia a todo el Bouke, y Kotaro y Yuuma son los títeres que me ayudaran a llegar a mi meta-dijo Sora

-uhm—Neji se movió tan rápido, como el mismo sonido, con un solo movimiento de su mano, enterró el Kunei en el abdomen de Sora-Eres un hombre despreciable, quieres saber porque defiendo a Hinata, es sencillo, porque es lo que más amo en la vida, y tu, el anciano Ryusei, Kotaro, Yuuma, cualquiera que intente hacerle daño a ella, o su familia, me tiene como enemigo

-pobre imbécil, en verdad crees que ella te correspondería, darías la vida por aquella que es superior a ti-

-uhm—Neji sonrió arrogante, y dio un giro certero a su mano, causando aun más daño a su enemigo- Sora, eres un hombre que me da lástima, los pájaros enjaulados siempre han sido ustedes, la rama principal, enjaulados por sus prejuicios, sus leyes, sus costumbres, morirás solo en este bosque, sin haberte acercado a tu meta

-y dicen que yo soy el asesino a sangre fría del equipo-dijo Sasuke, saliendo de las sombras—

-Parece ser que te cuesta seguir ordenes Sasuke—dijo el castaño

-disculpe, kyaputen, no quise dejarte solo, después de todo es lo que hacen los amigos, cuidarse entres si-dijo sonriendo el moreno

-uhm- pronuncio el castaño, correspondiendo la sonrisa

Y ambos se pusieron en marcha…..

-Kankuro, despierta—decía una desesperada Temari

-tenemos que informarle a la quinta lo sucedido—decía Ino, que acababa de reaccionar— ¿dónde está Chōji?

-fue a dar los informes correspondientes, tu deberías permanecer recostada, estas herida—decía el Kazekage a la Yamanaka

-estoy bien, debemos de avisar a Sasuke y Naruto, que se llevaron a Sakura, y darles alcance cuanto antes-dijo Ino

-Shikamaru!—grito repentinamente Temari, y salió corriendo al encuentro de su prometido

-estas bien Temari, ¿no estás herida?—dijo con un tono de preocupación poco frecuente en el

-yo estoy bien, pero Kankuro aun esta inconsciente, y Ten-ten-la mujer no pudo continuar

-Ino, ¿qué ha pasado, donde está Chōji?—pregunto Shikamaru abrazando a la mujer

-la verdad solo recuerdo, estar hablando con él sobre la comida de la reunión, cuando estallo la pared, lo último que vi fue cuando Ten-ten se desplomaba y Kankuro se interponía entre un Anbu y su cuerpo - dijo Ino

- ¿cómo esta Ten-ten?—dijo sin dejar el tono preocupado el Nara

- Ella murió—contesto el Kazekage—y Sakura e Hinata han sido raptadas-

Dos shinobis que acaban de arribar al lugar sintieron como su corazón se detenía, el futuro era incierto, pero sabían con certeza que cualquiera que dañara a las kunoichis, moriría….

Como ven?, espero que les gustara, me costo un poco de trabajo, esto de las técnicas, peleas, y reencontrarme con el teclado, les dejo una lista de las técnicas que utilizaron, y sepan que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, estamos cerca del fin, por fa dejen sus comentarios, en verdad me interesa saber como quedo este capitulillo

NANAMI

Kage Nui no jutsu (costura de sombras). Variante de las técnicas propia del clan Nara. En ella la sombra se agranda y se divide en pequeñas sombras punzantes, para luego alzarlas en el aire como verdaderas agujas que atraviesan al enemigo.

Hakke Kusho (Jutsu Blando: Hakke del Vacío): Neji lanza un golpe Juken al aire, y de ése modo envía una onda de Chakra y viento mezclados, que golpea al enemigo y lo rechaza con fuerza.

Hakke Rokujūyonshō (Círculo celestial, 64 puntos de adivinación). Taijutsu maestro en base al kekkē genkai y al jūken, exclusivo del Sōke del clan Hyūga. Esta técnica utiliza lo que se llama campo de adivinación o de los ocho trigram. El ataque comienza si el enemigo esta bajo el campo de adivinación del usuario, una vez logrado, el usuario ataca los tenketsus principales de forma sucesiva y continua, empezando por dos y creciendo en múltiplos de dos hasta completar los 64 puntos principales del cuerpo. El efecto es bloquear todas las vías importantes del sistema circulatorio de chakra, además también puede dificultar el movimiento del usuario.

Hakke Sanjūni Shō nombre (Círculo Celestial 32 puntos de adivinación), esta tambien utiliza el campo de adivinación pero en esta el usuario ataca los tenketsus principales de forma sucesiva y continua, empezando por dos y creciendo en múltiplos de dos hasta completar 32 puntos principales del cuerpo, y termina en los mismo, el enemigo paralizado


	22. Chapter 22

Si ya se, ya se esto no tiene nombre, me he demorado muchísimo tiempo, pero en verdad mi vida ha estado un tanto caótica, hasta mudanza y todo he sufrido, espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final, y que este capítulo las compense por la larga espera, un abrazo enorme a todas y gracias a todas aquellas que me han comentado y siguen la travesura de mis dedos.

Senkyo: el camino a seguir

Capitulo 22

**ボード**

**Bōdo**

El bosque de Konoha siempre era tranquilo, sin embargo esa noche se encontraban cuatro shinobis corriendo desesperadamente, Kabuto anhelaba llegar lo más pronto posible a su guarida, ya había pasado lo peor, habían logrado escapar con las dos chicas, ellas serian la clave para su venganza, pero por alguna razón extraña no habían encontrado a ningún enemigo por el camino, ya llevaban 6 días de marcha y ni siquiera los seguían, lo que lo estaba inquietando.

Una de las chicas estaba inconsciente, mientras la otra analizaba todas las opciones que tenía antes de encontrarse con la Soke de su clan, sabía perfectamente que el plan estaba marchando como había sido trazado, sin embargo no contaba con que no sería la única raptada, ahora debía proteger a un tercero, desde que despertó había identificado a la otra mujer, era Hurano Sakura, sabía que ella era capaz de defenderse, pero aun estaba inconsciente, ya habían pasado por el lugar donde los esperaban el resto de los miembros el clan, su padre los seguía de cerca y sin duda ella esperaba no decepcionarlo.

Flash back

-¿Hija estás segura de esto?- pregunto preocupado Hiashi

-Si padre lo estoy-contesto la mujer de cabellos violáceos

-No crees que sería mucho mejor que Neji supiera esta parte del plan?

-No padre cuento con que me lleven, mejor dicho con que la rapten a usted Ariasu-san-dijo la heredera del clan Hyūga a una extraña joven sentada sobre el escritorio

-No se preocupe Hinata-sama, mi hija es experta en los jutsus de suplantación, lo único que necesita en tomar un poco de su chakra en este pergamino – contesto Hyūga Ryu, este era un buen amigo de Hiashi, pulcro y liberal, sonreía amablemente a la Soke

-Una vez más muchas gracias Ryu-san, es necesario que el plan mache al pie de la letra. Padre, el anciano Ryusei es parte de esto, en cuanto me capturen seguramente el intentara hacerle daño a Hanabi o a ti-decía preocupada Hinata

-no es problema, si todo sale como lo hemos preparado nada malo pasara, solo necesitamos que ellos hagan el primer movimiento, los miembros del Bouke que he seleccionado para la misión, están muy contentos con estos cambios, darán su vida si es necesario para protegerlos a usted y su familia—decía Ryu muy seguro de si

-además Hinata-sama, yo estaré preparada para patearle el trasero a cualquiera –dijo sonriente Ariasu

- Arigatō, no tengo modo de agradecerles esto- dijeron al unisonó padre e hija

Fin del flash back

Hyūga Neji y Uchiha Sasuke, habían pasado los últimos seis días de su vida suspendidos en su infierno personal, imaginando mil y un maneras de encontrar a la razón de su existencia lo más pronto posible. Para ellos la espera era la peor decisión que habían tomado, sin embargo órdenes eran ordenes y aun él no había sido notificado, sabían que Naruto era fundamental para ayudarlos, además dependían de otro shinobi, que no había dado señales de quererlos ayudar, lo que irritaba muchísimo a ambos genios. La Hokage y el Kazekage se encontraban preocupados, la alianza de ambas aldeas era un aliento, sin embargo ya sabían a lo que se enfrentaba, por más que la Sannin había retrasado la reunión, era inevitable, y no había encontrado la forma de dejar fuera de la jugada a ambos genios, sabia también que sin ellos el equipo no estaría completo, después de todo se enfrentaban a un discípulo de su antiguo compañero, y este no solo tenia ansias de venganza, si no también de poder, y se había valido de la estupidez de ciertos miembros de Souke del clan Hyūga.

-Tsunade-sama-dijo Kakashi sacándola de sus cavilaciones

-mmmm, aun no sé como tomar todo esto, no se a que se enfrentaran, espero que entre tú y el Kazekage puedan controlar a esos dos, y a- la rubia dudo por un segundo, si bien ya era difícil lidiar con el temperamento de los dos shinobis enamorados, reunirlos con el siempre irreverente de Uzumaki Naruto, era la bomba, sin embargo tanto ella como Kakashi sabían de sobra que el hijo del Yondaime era una pieza única, que podría sacarlos de cualquier apuro, por lo que decidió borra todo atisbo de duda-y a Naruto

-Ai—Kakashi, sabía que no le sería fácil mantener a esos tres quietos, sin embargo era una misión de rescate, no solo de su antigua alumna y de la heredera del clan mas prestigiado y antiguo de la aldea, si no de la misma aldea, ya se las apañaría según la marcha de la misión, además no solo contaba con Gaara para mantenerlos al margen, esperaba que Temari y Shikamaru ayudaran también, así que saco su icha-icha del bolsillo y comenzó a leer mientras esperaba al resto

-Neji, tienes que disimular un poco, la gente del consejo comienza a preguntarse, porque tu estas más tenso que el mismo Gaara-le decía su prima menor

-uhm, me importa un carajo lo que piensen esos viejos, lo mas importante es rescatar a Hinata-

-yo creo que a estas alturas, su raptor ya se desapareció a la pequeña Hinata, después de todo siempre ha sido un estorbo-dijo con malicia el anciano Ryusei

Neji contuvo el aliento, intentando contener con ello las inmensas ganas que tenia de propinarle una muerte dolorosa al anciano, sin embargo había dos razones poderosas por las cuales debía ser así, el supuesto respeto que debía brindarle, y la segunda si comenzaba una rabieta, no sería capaz de contenerse y gritarle todo en su cara, así que se centro en recordar lo que sabía que pasaría al viejo en unos días

Flash back

-Habla, o te aseguro que te hare hablar- decía Sasuke Uchiha al ojiblanco que tenía enfrente

-uhm, si no quiere hablar contigo, tal vez me sea más fácil a mi sacarle las palabras-dijo Neji con un tono realmente peligroso

-Yo no pienso rebajarme a hablar con un miembro del Bouke, exijo que me liberes-dijo Yuuma con tono autoritario

Sasuke no contuvo la risa, mientras Neji propinaba tremendo golpe al hombre

-Si serás idiota, no estoy aquí como miembro del clan, aquí soy un miembro más de las tropas Ambu, un capitán de tropa que desea extraer información de una basura que traiciono a su propio clan, además de atacar a la aldea-dijo Neji con desprecio

-Espero que ahora te des cuenta del problema que tienes, no te soltaremos eres un traidor-dijo Sasuke

-Mira quien lo dice-dijo mordaz el joven Hyūga, pero recibió un golpe directo en la mandíbula que lo dejo inconsciente, antes de que el moreno pudiera contestar

-Uhm, ¿por qué has hecho eso?—preguntó divertido viendo la cara de Neji

-Tengo varias razones la primera es que este idiota me saca de quicio, la segunda que para qué Inoichi consiga información no es estrictamente necesario que este consiente, la tercera que por culpa de sus ansias de poder Hinata está en peligro, y la ultima que insulto a mi compañero

-Uhm—Sasuke solo sonrió, sabía que Neji ya no era solo su compañero, también era su amigo, Ibiki entro unos segundos más tarde en compañía del padre de Ino

-Muy bien, alguno de los dos sabe que información buscamos-pregunto Inoichi a ambos shinobis

-El paradero de Hinata y Sakura—dijeron al unisonó

-Mmm, veamos- Inoichi comenzó a realizar los sellos necesarios y en pocos segundos ya se encontraba enfrente de un enorme cerebro, inicio la recolección de información, la mayoría eran del intento de golpe de estado interno del clan Hyūga, sin embargo un recuerdo en particular llamo su atención, se adentro más en los recuerdos del chico, descubrió que este odiaba a Neji, y que en secreto espiaba a la heredera del clan, la deseaba, y de pronto ahí estaban los cuarteles generales Anbu, Inoichi salió lo más pronto posible de la mente del joven debía explicar no solo a los tres shinobis presentes, si no a la misma Hokage, despacio abrió los ojos, enfocando su vista en el Hyūga—deprisa, debes llevar a Hiashi a la torre de la Hokage, esto es más grave que solo el rapto de dos mujeres

Neji inmediatamente se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al hospital de la villa, su tío estaba acompañando a los Hyūgas que salieron heridos en la refriega, por la cara de Inoichi, lo que encontró era peor de los que esperaba, Hinata estaba en verdadero peligro, sin mencionar que si Inoichi quería darle la información a la quinta era porque lo que pasaba ponía en peligro a toda la villa, una vez que encontró a su tío ambos se dirigieron de inmediato a la oficina de la Sannin, Kakashi, Sasuke y Shikamaru ya estaba ahí, junto a Inoichi e Ibiki y por supuesto el Kazekage.

-Bien porque tanta urgencia-dijo la Hokage

-Tsunade-sama, en la mente de Hyūga Yuuma, encontré varias cosas de interés, al parecer algunos miembros del consejo del clan Hyūga se encontraban tramado un golpe de estado contra Hiashi y su descendencia, su primer movimiento fue obligar a la Soke al matrimonio, querían que el elegido fuera el mismo Yuuma, sin embargo Hiashi insinuó que su sobrino sería la mejor opción, lo cual no venía con sus planes ya que una pieza clave era eliminar a este, por lo que accedieron a que ella misma eligiera, después se enteraron de la presencia del Kazekage y de sus intensiones, al parecer un miembro del equipo Anbu que escolto al Kazekage filtro la información –todos los presentes se conmocionaron y tres de ellos sabían perfectamente quien era el soplón, Inoichi continuo—Hyūga Sora, fue asignado como parte del escuadrón de vigilancia debido a los intrusos, sin embargo este se entero de las intenciones que tenían y descubrió al aliado que tenían en la aldea, decidió buscarlos y pedirle su apoyo, en un principio solicito que ellos mismos atacaran a Hiashi y su familia a cambio de información, sin embargo Kabuto se negó, después el Kazekage decidió pedir la mano de la heredera y de nuevo se pusieron en contacto con Kabuto, esta vez solicitando que en el momento del golpe contra el Kazekage se terminara con la vida del jefe del clan y las herederas, así como de Hyūga Neji, para ellos sería una cuartada perfecta, ellos no se ensuciarían las manos, sin embargo Kabuto se negó, y les propuso un plan diferente, si bien el les serviría de fachada, debían conseguir para el ciertos pergaminos de la torre de la Hokage, y si lo lograba los dejaría participar en la pelea para que lograran su cometido, lo cual consiguieron, sin embargo la presencia del equipo de Neji los sorprendió, ellos creyeron que al ser los más fuertes estarían cerca del Kazekage y su prometida, Kabuto escapo y dejo a Sora y Yuuma a su suerte, sin embargo entregaron los pergaminos con los jutsus prohibidos del primer y segundo Hokage-finalizo Inoichi

La Sannin propino un golpe seco sobre el escritorio, debían detener a Kabuto…

-Tsunade sama, si me permite yo mismo pagare la culpa por la traición que mi clan ha hecho a la aldea—decía un contrariado Hiashi

-Eso no es necesario, usted y su hija fueron arrastrados por la ansia de poder de algunos miembros de su clan, a los cuales juzgare, una vez haya decidido quienes deben perseguir a Kabuto, es preciso darnos una idea de qué tipo de jutsus son los escritos en ese pergamino, para decidir quiénes serán los más aptos para el trabajo, si conocemos bien a Kabuto no matara a ninguna de las dos kunoichis cautivas, después de todo el control de chakra de Sakura es igualable al mío por lo que puede serle útil para sus experimentos, y en cuanto Hinata, no mataría a una usuaria de línea sucesoria como el Byakugan, ahora Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, registren la vivienda de su compañero, informen cada dato que consideren importante para dar con Kabuto, Kakashi ordena a tus perros ninja que sigan el rastro de Hinata y Sakura, una vez que las encuentren que nos informen, Hiashi, quiero que te reúnas con Inoichi y mediante su habilidad reconozcas aquellos miembros de tu clan que planearon esto, espero entiendas que no serán juzgados por traicionar a su clan esa sanción te corresponde a ti como jefe del mismo, los juzgare por la traición a la aldea, en su afán de poder atentaron contra la aldea misma, y no solo eso pusieron en peligro al Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena-termino la Hokage, todos asintieron y se dispusieron a realizar sus tareas recién encomendadas

Fin del flash back

-Debería descansar Ryusei-sama, imagino que la reunión del consejo de mañana será un tanto extenuante—dijo el castaño, pronunciando cada palabra como si de veneno se tratara, después volvió la vista a su prima-no te preocupes Hanabi, encontrare a tu hermana, lo prometo-le brindo una sonrisa melancólica, pero sincera, y se alejo, encaminándose con pesar a la oficina de la Hokage, tanto a él como a Sasuke les parecían demasiado flojos los intentos que habían realizado hasta ahora por encontrar a Kabuto, pero aun no llegaba la persona que necesitaban para poner a cabo su plan, por lo que habían decido esperar

-últimamente has llegado tarde kyaputen—dijo el Uchiha con la misma expresión vacía en su cara

-Tuve un pequeño contratiempo-se disculpo el genio—Sasuke, crees que recibiera le mensaje, después de todo ya han pasado más de cinco días desde que lo mandamos, ya debería estar aquí—dijo preocupado

-Si yo también lo he pensado, pero lo necesitamos, no es que menosprecia a Kakashi-sensei, y Pakkun pero Kabuto es muy hábil y ya lo ha engañado en otras ocasiones, y la verdad no quiero salir corriendo con la esperanza de encontrar a Sakura y al final regresar sin nada, no lo soportaría, y creo que tu tampoco—dijo Sasuke mirando a Neji

-Uhm creo que tienes razón, pero si no llega hoy, he decidido ir a buscarla sin su ayuda, ya no soporto estar sin Hinata, y no quiero pensar que estará haciendo ese imbécil con ella—dijo Neji apretando los puños

-hola Neji, dobe - dijo Naruto con su sonrisa de siempre, él se había mantenido al margen, se le había ocultado que su compañera e Hinata habían sido raptadas — pero qué diablos les pasa, parece como si estuvieran en un funeral

-hola Naruto—dijeron al unisonó, sorprendiendo al chico

- todos están tan raros, de veras—dijo el caminando con los otros dos-

..-¿a dónde vas Naruto?—pregunto repentinamente Sasuke, que se moría de ganas de decirle a su amigo lo que pasaba sabia que él y Naruto podían rescatar a Sakura después de todo los tres tenían un lazo inquebrantable

-la abuela me mando a llamar, parece que tengo una nueva misión-dijo emocionado

-uhm—dijo el Uchiha sonriendo, Naruto los acompañaría, y eso lo tranquilizaba

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, y abrieron la puerta los siete pares de ojos se miraron los unos a los otros, y sonrieron, sin embargo para dos de ellos aun faltaba un miembro muy importante

- Akamaru corre más rápido, tengo un mal presentimiento, estoy seguro que Neji y Sasuke no me buscarían si no me necesitaran, en realidad esos dos podrían resolver las cosas, son fuertes, aunque no tanto como nosotros, solo espero que Hinata esté bien-dijo Inuzuka Kiba, dirigiéndose los más rápido que podía a su aldea


End file.
